Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: Follow Naruto as he joins with Anko, Hinata, and a strange boy as Team Nine, and unlocks the powers of the sun goddess Amaterasu sealed within him. Okami crossover, NaruHina, AnkoxIruka more pairings inside
1. Prologue: Dawn of Divergence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary:** Follow Naruto as he joins with Anko, Hinata, and a strange boy as Team Nine, and unlocks the powers of the sun goddess Amaterasu sealed within him. Okami crossover, NaruxHina, AnkoxIruka more pairings inside

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pairings:**

Hinata x Naruto

Sakura x Sasuke

Temari x Shikamaru

Anko x Iruka

Kakashi x ?

Other pairings up for suggestion

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fair warning. The Jutsu will be in English. I have no intention of butchering the Japanese language with sorry attempts. And no gratuitous Japanese words slipped in, either. But some fanservice will hopefully make up for that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue:** Dawn of Divergence

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Long ago, an eight-headed serpent existed. Each head was able to wreak unheard chaos upon the world. This eight-headed serpent of evil was known as Orochi._

_No one had heard from it in centuries, until it one day attacked Konoha. The battles raged for two days, Konoha's elite fighting to stop the monstrosity with everything they had. But their mere mortal efforts were not enough._

_On the night of the second day, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, arrived. Orochi had already slaughtered countless shinobi of the leaf village. Riding atop the Chief Toad, Gamabunta, Minato fought valiantly against Orochi. Using the sake supply of the village to intoxicate the beast's heads, Minato defeated the demon. But after its defeat, a new threat appeared. This beast was known as Shiranui, a familiar of Orochi. A new battle arose, as this demon, taking the form of a giant white wolf, was far more powerful than Orochi._

_However, the Fourth could not kill it, and he knew that. Demons are immortal, and you cannot kill something immortal. The only reason Orochi was killed was because he was not a true demon. But Shiranui was. Knowing it was the only way, Minato used a complicated sealing jutsu to seal Shiranui within the body of a newborn baby, sacrificing his life to the God of Death to do so. And so, Shiranui was not truly defeated. It merely inhabited the body of a newborn baby, destined to once again haunt the people of Konohagakure._

_..._

_At least, that is what most would have you believe._

_In truth, Shiranui was not a demon. She was Mother Okami Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all. She actually fought alongside Minato, despite her small size. But when Orochi was defeated, a dark mist arose from its corpse. This mist possessed Amaterasu, growing her to giant size and driving her mad. Minato fought to calm the god down, but he couldn't. He had no choice but to stop any further destruction by sealing her within not just any newborn child, but his own son, Uzumaki Naruto, giving his life to the God of Death to do so. With his dying words, the Fourth apologized to Amaterasu, and wished that his son be viewed by the villagers as a hero. Sadly, the villagers would not listen. Since Amaterasu was only the size of a regular wolf when she fought Orochi with Minato, everyone except some of the ANBU believed that Amaterasu did not show up until after the defeat of Orochi, causing them to believe she was a giant familiar of the serpent. They thought of the newborn child as the demon Shiranui itself, leading to angry mobs, lynchings, and abuse toward the poor boy. No one would listen, and it was no use to correct anyone about the true nature of the events. The newly reinstated Third Hokage made Uzumaki Naruto's seal an S-Class secret, forbidden to be revealed to anyone of the newer generation. But the children still felt their parents' hate, and this affected their feelings as well. Life was hard for Uzumaki Naruto as he grew up, yearning for recognition._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Amaterasu! Please calm down! I do not wish to fight you!" the Fourth Hokage yelled from his perch atop the massive Gamabunta.

The giant white wolf merely growled, readying for a charging headbutt.

"Get ready, Gamabunta!" Forming the necessary hand seals, Minato shouted "Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!"

A stream of oil shot from the giant toad's mouth, which was then lit ablaze by Minato's fire jutsu. As the flames launched at the giant white wolf, it merely snarled, summoning a large gust of wind to blow the flames back at the two.

"Jump, Gamabunta!"

The massive toad leaped high into the sky, avoiding the stream of flame. Landing in the forest on Amaterasu's right side, Minato sighed.

"I am afraid I must use it, old friend." he informed the giant toad with a heavy sigh.

"If you believe it is best. I just feel disappointed that we won't be able to share a nice drink together again." the toad said to the human on his head.

It was odd... Gamabunta was a seasoned warrior and king of the toads, yet he felt so attached to this one human. He mused this as Minato began a series of hand seals.

Hand seal after hand seal, the Fourth worked at lightning speed. He must have gone through a hundred hand seals. The God of Death, Shinigami, appeared behind him, along with a ghostly apparition in the shape of a human body. The God of Death reached forward and dug its hand into the back of this ghostly apparition. The Fourth continued going through flawless hand seals. When the Fourth was nearing completion, he uttered a cry.

"Forbidden Sealing Jutsu: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

The Shinigami became visible to all who watched. The God of Death's hand reached out from Minato's chest and into the chest of the white wolf. Slowly and painfully, it wrenched the soul out of the god's body, eliciting cries of pain from the wolf, each cry stabbing into the Fourth's heart like a jagged dagger. Finally, the soul was removed, and the seal appeared on the belly of a newborn child nestled in a nearby cave.

"Now hurry, old friend! I must away to the boy before the God of Death takes me away!"

Rather than wasting time with a response, Gamabunta rushed to the cave where the infant Uzumaki Naruto was being kept. It was there that Sarutobi the Third Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the ANBU known as Hatake Kakashi were waiting.

Gamabunta dropped Minato at the cave, where he rushed in to check up on his child. He gazed at the wailing infant with a father's soft gaze, knowing his boy would grow up without a family. An eerie calm fell upon the cave as the four men stood there, the newborn child crying, and Gamabunta seated outside the cave entrance. It was the Fourth Hokage that broke the silence. "This seal will allow my son, Uzumaki Naruto, to draw upon Amaterasu's chakra and power, while still keeping the god at bay. I apologize for having done such an act, Amaterasu, and I hope that you will one day forgive me."

The God of Death loomed behind the Fourth, ready to take him away.

"Must you go, Minato?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, I must. My fate has been sealed. I only ask that my son be viewed as a hero to the village. So long as this final wish is granted, I can rest in peace."

The ANBU cleared his throat to get the Third's attention. "If it's okay, Sarutobi-sama, I'd like to retire from the ANBU forces to become a Jonin."

"I suppose that is alright. I will prepare the paperwork once I am fully reinstated."

The four gave each other nods of farewell, and Minato stepped to the entrance of the cave to say goodbye to Gamabunta.

"Goodbye, old friend. I could never have done this without you." the Fourth told him gravely.

"Think nothing of it, Minato. I'll never forget you, I assure you." the toad king assured, the end of his lips curled in a smile.

"And I shall never forget you, old friend."

With a resound nod from Minato, the God of Death reached into the Fourth's back and pulled out his soul, fading out of existence with it like a wisp of smoke after a candle is snuffed out. As the Fourth's body fell limp to the ground, his golden hair lost its life-like luster and his blue eyes closed, never again to gaze upon the world from a living body. Tears visibly fell from his eyes, falling through the air as the Fourth fell, though a content smile was on his face. The moment Namikaze Minato hit the ground, Gamabunta vanished in a mighty puff of white smoke, while the bearer of the god lay in his cradle and cried out. The Fourth Hokage's face was so content as he died. He had no idea that his final wish would not be carried out, and that his son would be viewed as something far from a hero.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Roughly twelve years later..._

Mitarashi Anko strode down the street, munching happily on the stick of dango in her hand. It was typical weather for the Land of Fire: warm and sunny, barely a cloud in the sky. A few days from now was the day that a new batch of students graduated from the academy to become genin, though Anko didn't pay much attention to that. It didn't really concern her. But what did concern her was that the Third Lord Hokage, Sarutobi-sama, had called her to his office. Anko would be wondering if she had done something wrong, had she not been focused on her stick of dango, walking towards the hokage's tower with her feet on auto-pilot.

As Anko approached the tower, the chuunin who guarded the entrance on either side saluted her, and she gave them each a half-hearted nod in return.

Making her way up to the Hokage's office, Anko walked right past the secretary and just barged into the Hokage's office.

"You need something, old man?" she casually asked as she stood there, the door hanging open.

Naturally, Sarutobi wasn't at all surprised by Mitarashi Anko's sudden entrance. He'd grown accustomed to it over the years. Smiling warmly, he said "Ah, Anko-san. Please, come closer."

As Anko slowly walked to the middle of the room in front of the Hokage's desk, Sarutobi lit his pipe, eliciting a groan from Anko. This was going to be either a really long speech or a big issue involving her.

"Anko-san, what rank are you in the shinobi ladder?" he asked.

"Tokubetsu Jounin." she answered almost automatically.

"Ah, yes. Of course. And what is your job as a Tokubetsu Jounin?"

"I'm the examiner for the second phase of the Chuunin Exams and part of the interrogation unit with Ibiki. You know that, old man. What's the reason you called me here?" she irritably asked, getting impatient.

"Well, a few of the teachers at the Konoha Ninja Academy have informed me that many students show great promise of graduating this year, and I am afraid that we are a little short on Jounin to act as sensei." He informed her.

"So what's your point, old man?" Anko asked casually, but inside was wondering what this was leading to.

"I'd like you, Mitarashi Anko, to lead a Genin team." he concluded.

Anko felt like a weight had been dropped upon her, struggling to keep from being crushed under the pressure. When she recovered from the shock, she spat out "E-Excuse me?"

The Hokage smiled. "You heard me, Anko-san. In a few days time you shall be given a Genin team of your own to lead."

"But what about the Chuunin Exams? Who's going to lead the second part?" the purple-haired kunoichi exclaimed, her arms waving about in alarm.

The Hokage held up his hand to silence her. "A replacement for you has already been selected, I assure you, Anko-san."

Anko was about to protest, but the Hokage brought up his hand again.

"This is an order, Anko-san, not a request. Consider it a mission. In fact, you will be paid for giving your Genin their first test."

Anko just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"That will be all, Anko-san. You may go." the Hokage concluded, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko went to one of the local taverns to lament over a bottle of sake. Ah, sake. The perfect beverage to accompany any emotion you'd like to be rid of. For Mitarashi Anko, her emotion was actually a mix of several. Dread at dealing with three constant annoyances was one of them. But most of it was being unable to torture the poor little Genin who applied for the Chuunin Exam. Pouring a dish of the magic elixir down her throat, she remembered the looks of surprise every time she made her grand entrance at the end of the first part of the exam. It truly is the simple things in life you treasure.

As she called for another bottle of sake, an idea struck her. Most Jounin just took whichever Genin were assigned to them, but some of them could influence the choices if they made a good point about why the Genin should be switched around. All she had to do was observe the academy students from a safe spot and pick out three of them that, in combination, would provide the most amusement for her! Then all she had to do was figure out a believable reason for those three Genin to be on a team together! It was perfect! Anko began laughing hysterically at her own brilliance, drawing the attention of some other bar patrons. Checking the clock, she found that it was about time for the students to be let out for recess, which meant she had no time to waste if she wanted to get started observing them! She slapped some money on the table and took off out the door at high speed, jumping across the rooftops to the Konoha Ninja Academy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Landing in the bushes near the edge of the playground, Anko found herself just in time to see the students exit the building. There seemed to be several children from prominent ninja families. There was an Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka, all sure to end up on the same team, so she didn't even bother studying them.

There was a girl with pink hair who seemed to be completely ga-ga over a black-haired boy who was obviously an Uchiha. She thought about pairing the two up on her team, but the boy would probably reach his full potential when trained by Hatake Kakashi, who also had the Sharingan. Even Anko knew when not to mess up a potential shinobi's future success, so that left the Uchiha out.

There was a boy wearing dark glasses and a high-collared jacket who must've been an Aburame, but he seemed too quiet and logical to be much fun.

Next was a girl and a boy with oversized wooden swords strapped to their backs, obviously from the prominent Akugouhou clan, a clan known for having twins every birthing, and training those twins to fight using cooperative moves involving acrobatics and swordplay. Each sword was the length of their bodies, and as wide as their shoulders. It was known that twins of the Akugouhou clan were only given real blades once they graduated from the academy, as these swords were not only made of wood, but also had a stem and leaf or two branching off of them. Their sense of teamwork wouldn't provide much entertainment, even if the female of the two seemed an irritable sort, and her brother seemed more gentle and docile. Actually, the Akugouhou clan were known for having twins complete opposites of each other, which was why they valued the balance of Yin and Yang. Both twins actually wore a necklace with the Yin-Yang symbol.

Anko shook her head. She had spent too long pondering the Akugouhou twins. Moving on, she found an Inuzuka boy with a small white dog. He seemed rather head strong, but the high-pitched barking of the mutt would likely get on her nerves.

Next was a girl who was obviously a Hyuuga. She seemed to be seated on a bench, fiddling with her hands, and gazing at something. Anko followed her line of sight to a blonde boy wearing an orange jump suit, with whisker marks on his cheeks. He was running around the playground, having just spurred the wrath of the pink-haired girl. Anko was intrigued to find that whenever the blonde boy was nearing the Hyuuga girl, she would close her eyes and tense up, as if waiting for the impact of a punch. But when the boy just ran right past her, the girl would open her eyes and seem disappointed. It was obvious what was going on.

"Oh, they would make for some interesting entertainment." the purple-haired kunoichi thought to herself. With the blonde boy around, the Hyuuga girl would be squirming non-stop. Now she just needed to find someone who would get on blondie's nerves. Too bad the Uchiha was taken.

"You. What are you doing here?"

Anko whipped around and tilted her head upward to find a boy standing on the branch above her. He was obviously a student of the academy.

"How the hell did you know I was here, you brat?" Anko exclaimed through clenched teeth, angry that some academy student could detect her.

The boy jumped down from the branch and landed in front of the purple-haired kunoichi, not making the slightest sound as he landed, she noted.

"I stumbled upon you by pure chance. I was merely hiding from the annoyances that pester me all day." The boy stated monotonously, pointing at a group of three female academy students searching the playground.

"Where'd Kyan-kun get to?" one asked in disappointment.

"Yeah, I wanted to give him my lunch." another one stated.

What Anko would later learn is that while Uchiha Sasuke had quite the large fan club at the academy, some girls just felt that Sasuke wasn't to their liking. Those few girls had found a piece of eye candy in the young lad known as Sushiaki Kyan, who had a superior attitude similar to that of Sasuke's, but was a little more laid back and had a much softer and almost feminine appearance. What some girls found more appealing was that the boy spoke far less often than Sasuke. In fact, his fangirls had small contests to see who could get him to speak, usually by pestering him until he told them to go away, then retreating back to the group and swooning over the sound of his boyishly feminine voice.

Anko took the time to study the boy. He really was rather handsome, actually, in a somewhat feminine way. His skin was pale, like he didn't get much sun. His gleaming locks were a midnight black, like that of loamy soil after a heavy rainfall in a forest. Shinier than Sasuke's hair, too. His hair came down to the top of his neck in the back, locks of hair coming down the side of his head to frame his face, and shaggy bangs coming down to just above his eyes. His hair was mostly flat, save for some shag at the ends near the lower portion of his head. He was awfully skinny, almost slender. For that matter, he really was eerily feminine in his appearance, especially in his dark gray eyes. He seemed to be about the same height as the blonde boy, though smaller in his physique.

His clothes were... unique, to say the least. He appeared to be wearing a traditional karategi. Some slight alterations were noticed by Anko, however. It was well known that, compared to the heavier judogi, the karategi was designed to be lightweight. This theme was taken further with this boy's own karategi. The sleeves of the jacket were smaller in circumference, leaving less room within the sleeves for the arms, making it less likely for extra loose material to get in the way. The pants of the ensemble were similarly altered.

The garment was mostly dark gray, but the sash, lapel, collar, and cuffs were black. Adorning his eerily dainty feet were traditional ninja sandals, much like the blonde boy's, except this boy seemed to prefer his in a dark gray color.

"So what are you doing here, hiding in the shadows like a snake stalking its prey?" the boy asked, seeming rather uninterested, but merely asking the question for the hell of it.

Anko raised an eyebrow, finding it oddly fitting that he would compare her to a snake. Crossing her arms, she said "I'm here observing the academy students to make an amusing... I mean, to make an effective Genin team. Got a problem with that, shorty?"

The boy shook his head slowly, his face devoid of any emotion that could give a hint to his thoughts. Anko was tempted to put him on her team, just so she could spend some more time with him and try to decipher his cryptic behavior.

In fact, that was a rather brilliant idea, now that she thought about it. But she should probably make sure of something first.

"Hey, kid. What was your name again?" she asked, putting on an authoritative tone.

Maintaining his lack of emotion, the boy responded "I am he whom men call Sushiaki Kyan."

Anko thought that the family name sounded familiar. She searched her memory for a ninja clan of that name, but found nothing. Shrugging it off, she knelt down in the bushes and pointed into the school yard.

"Well, Kyan... What do you think about the brat there with the spiky blonde hair?" she inquired.

The boy leaned closer to follow the jounin's gaze, looking to find the blonde boy being pummeled to the ground by the pink-haired girl.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" the raven-haired boy inquired in a disinterested tone.

Ah, so that was the hyperactive brat's name. "Yeah, him. How do you feel about him?"

There was a considerable pause before the raven-haired boy answered in a harsh and irritable voice "He is annoying."

Anko smirked. "So, he gets on your nerves, eh?"

The boy remained silent for a while longer before answering. "He is almost as annoying as the annoyances that pester me all day. I would rather go on a lengthy mission to a manure farm than spend an extended amount of time in his presence."

Anko noted that his voice held no hatred. Merely annoyance. Perfect.

Turning around in a stance ready to sprint a way, she gave a wave and said "Heh. Thanks, shrimp. See ya 'round!"

As she sped off, she heard the boy give a grunt in response, furthering her amusement. He'll be a fun one...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ah, recess time. It was this time of the school day that everyone's favorite Chuunin, Umino Iruka, took the time to catch up on grading papers. The only difference between this and normally grading papers was that there wasn't a trace of students to bother him.

As he set to work grading he noted with a sigh that Naruto had gotten another D. The only reason it wasn't an F was because he had shown his work. At least... Iruka was pretty sure the jumbled up mess of words and marks were shown work... He hoped they were. If he spent any longer trying to decipher them, he would likely go insane. Sometimes he wondered just what exactly went through Naruto's mind. What exactly were his thinking processes? Iruka hoped that his thoughts weren't at all like his notes, just a random jumble of thoughts. Actually, that's probably what they indeed were...

The Chuunin teacher was interrupted from his musings by a loud thump. He turned his head to the open window, but found nothing. Wait... Open window? Did he leave that window open? He shrugged, and returned to grading papers. But still... Something was bothering him... As a shinobi, he was trained to detect incoming danger at any time.

His feeling was confirmed when a trench coat-clad arm reached from behind him and held a kunai to his neck.

"I gotcha, Iruka-baka." came a voice dripping with sadistic pleasure.

Sadly, Anko's joy was short lived, as a cloud of smoke found Anko to only be holding a kunai to a log.

"Oh, come on! There aren't even any logs in this-"

Her dialogue was interrupted by a kunai flung right at her head, which she ducked to avoid as the weapon was imbedded into the wall.

"Face it, Anko-chan. I've got the home field advantage. Now stop it. I don't want you wrecking my classroom."

As Anko huffed from her position on the ground, Iruka offered a hand to help her up. Anko begrudgingly accepted it, but a smirk soon played upon her features.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!"

At this cry, a snake slithered out from the Special Jounin's sleeve, biting Iruka on the wrist. Iruka recoiled with a jolt, though more from the surprise than the pain.

Anko readied a kunai, licking her lips in anticipation. Her kunai clattered to the floor when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Turning she saw Iruka behind her.

"But... how?" she gasped, turning to find Iruka standing a good distance in front of her as well.

The Iruka in front of her exploded violently in a large blast of smoke that filled the room, leaving Anko coughing.

"I see... When did you learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" she asked between coughs, still facing away from Iruka.

The Chuunin teacher laughed heartily before gathering himself. "I've been studying up on it, you could say. Of course, after even just one, I'd likely not manage well in a real fight soon afterwards, what with how much Chakra it consumes. And as you can see, it was unstable."

Anko smirked. "Well, you caught me by surprise. Maybe you're finally catching up to me."

Iruka merely rolled his eyes. "So was there a reason you snuck into my classroom and surprised me?"

Anko thought for a moment. Surprising her Iru-baka had consumed her attention, and with the rush that accompanied her hunt, it took her a moment to recall.

"Yeah, there is something. I'd like some information on some of your students." she informed him.

The Chuunin teacher crossed his arm and tried to make his voice sound firm. At least, as firm as he could when talking to Anko. "Anko-chan, you know I can't do that. Information on my students is confidential."

"What about Jounin who're taking on a Genin team?"

Iruka was caught off guard by the question, but quickly composed himself. "Well... I suppose that would be alright if the Jounin wanted information on the Genin he or she was being assigned. But I don't think that qualifies for y-"

"Old Man Hokage is making me take on a Genin team." the purple-haired kunoichi interrupted.

Iruka was struck speechless. He knew how much joy it was to Anko to 'torture' the Genin for the second phase of the Chuunin Exams. She was probably crushed about the situation... though she didn't seem to be showing it...

"I suppose that would be okay, Anko-chan." Iruka concluded.

Anko seemed delighted. "Good! So... What can you tell me about Sushiaki Kyan, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto?"

Iruka's face fell at her question about Naruto. There really wasn't much he could say about his grades. He tried to put on a proud face as he said "Trying to find if they'll make a good Genin team, huh?"

The purple-haired kunoichi smiled and gave a "Yep. You got it."

In truth, she only wanted to find out a believable reason for them to be on a team together beyond providing maximum amusement for her in combination.

"Well... First, Sushiaki Kyan. He's... A bit of an odd one. He's just behind Uchiha Sasuke for the top of the class. He aces all of his written tests and he passes all of his Jutsu tests with great accuracy. He's not very good at Taijutsu due to his small physique, but he makes up for strength with speed and agility. He has trouble casting most Genjutsu, but can easily discern when one is placed on him. He excels tremendously in Ninjutsu, probably better than Sasuke. However... He's a bit of a loner. At lunch, he prefers to just sit back with his feet on his desk and close his eyes. He's not sleeping, I can tell that much, but he always shoos away anyone who tries to talk to him. At times, it's almost like he doesn't want to make friends or interact with anyone at all. In fact, he never raises his hand to answer questions. I just wish there was someone friendly enough to warm him up."

"As for Hyuuga Hinata... Well, she aces all of her written tests, and when she works up the courage to raise her hand, she always answers correctly. But... She tends to score poorly when it comes to testing out that knowledge through Jutsu performing and handling weapons. She always hits the edge of the target with a kunai and her Jutsu come out a little off. She tends to back down when faced with anything she considers opposition or competition. She lacks confidence and is incredibly shy. She just needs someone to break her out of her shell."

Iruka sighed, piquing Anko's curiosity.

"In truth, she has a very big crush on Naruto. When Naruto is around or nearby, she tends to perform better with her Jutsu. I'd say she wants to impress him. But one time I tried seating Naruto right next to her to see if her performance would improve, but she just seemed to go into shock. She'd probably be a good friend to Naruto if she could just work up the courage to talk to him."

Iruka paused for a very long time. Anko looked to him expectantly, but soon felt herself saying "And what about Naruto?"

The Chuunin teacher answered with a sigh. "I'm not going to lie to you. Naruto is a mess. He fails every Jutsu test, can never hit the bulls-eye on a target, and his written tests... Well, see for yourself."

The Chuunin teacher turned to his desk and handed Anko Naruto's test.

Anko stared at it a while before asking "What are these scribbles?"

"That's what Naruto wrote down when he was told to show his work. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"I can."

Stunned silence. "What?"

"This makes perfect sense to me. You see, right here he's thinking-"

The Chuunin teacher raised a hand to silence her. "Anko, don't. If you try to explain to me what he was thinking, I'll likely be pulled into both you and Naruto's world of random thoughts. Just let me be amazed that your hyperactive, sadistic way of thinking synchs up with his ADHD-filled thoughts."

"Aydee what?"

"ADHD. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. I've spoken with Kurenai-sama, who studies psychology, and she's unofficially diagnosed him with it."

"Well what is it?"

"It's a birth condition that causes trouble paying attention, jumbled and scattered thoughts, restlessness, impulsive tendencies, trouble sitting still, and abundant energy."

"Abundant energy?"

Iruka sighed. "Yeah. Naruto has enough stamina and energy to keep an entire army fighting for days. Even when he gets winded, he recovers in only a few moments. He has incredible endurance and a high tolerance for pain, too, and he's quite resourceful."

"Really..." Anko was intrigued. Those were good qualities to have for a ninja, and it might be something to mention when suggesting fake reasons for putting him on her team.

Anko handed the paper to Iruka and gave a teasing salute. "Thanks, Iru-baka. See ya later. Maybe we can get together with Yuugao and catch up sometime."

With that, she ran to the window and jumped out, vanishing from Iruka's view.

The Chuunin teacher chuckled to himself, before looking downward wistfully.

"Yeah... see you later... teammate..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, the time of the meeting to decide what teams the academy graduates would be placed on. Our favorite dango-loving Jounin had spent the entire rest of the day eating dango and ramen while brainstorming on believable reasons that Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Sushiaki Kyan should be on the same team. It was due to this that the purple-haired kunoichi was running late. Very late. So late, in fact, that she already missed most of the meeting. As she jumped across the rooftops of Konohagakure, she could only hope that Kakashi's chronic tardiness had delayed the beginning of the meeting.

The Tokubetsu Jounin soon jumped down in front of the door to the Hokage's tower, startling the two Chuunin guards.

"Yo. Here for the meeting." She declared, giving them a greeting wave.

The two Chuunin quickly composed themselves and saluted.

"Hurry inside! The meeting has long since begun!"

Anko nodded and stepped in.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The purple-haired kunoichi barged into the Hokage's office, the door slamming into the opposite wall from the force she put into throwing it open. Every eye in the room turned to her. It seemed all of the available Jounin sensei were here, as well as several academy instructors. The Hokage himself sat behind his desk. Though what caught her eye was Iruka, seated in a chair and looking very beat up. He was missing his hitai-ite, and he seemed to have a nasty gouge in his back.

"Hey, everybody!" she greeted loudly, then put her hand behind her head and grinned uneasily. "Mind fillin' me in on what I missed?"

Nearly everyone in the room sighed, except for Kakashi, who giggled at the contents of his book.

"We were just deciding on team placement." An instructor explained.

Anko crossed her arms and nodded thoughtfully. "Hm... I see, I see... And why does Iru-baka look like he got run over?"

Everyone again sighed. Kakashi only just then realized that Anko had entered, looking away from his book to watch.

"I can explain that, Anko."

The purple-haired kunoichi looked to see Iruka struggling to sit up straight in his chair, despite the pain he was in.

"Naruto stole the scroll with the village's secret Jutsu. Mizuki tricked him into doing it. Naruto failed the Clone Jutsu portion of the exam, and Mizuki told him that he could graduate by stealing the scroll for extra credit."

"And that kid believed that?" Anko gaped in awe.

"Mizuki is his trusted teacher. If we can't trust our role models, who can we trust?"

Anko nodded to that, agreeing.

"Anyway, I found Naruto and fought with Mizuki. Mizuki got the better of me and could have killed me, but Naruto had learned the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll. He used it and beat Mizuki within an inch of his life."

Anko nodded thoughtfully for a moment, but then stumbled backwards as the story sunk in.

"But the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu... Hell, even the Shadow Clone Jutsu is way more difficult than the Clone Jutsu!" Anko cried in alarm.

Iruka shrugged and smiled. "Exactly. Which is why I gave him my headband and passed him."

Anko remained in a state of shock for a moment... But soon realized that this could work to her advantage. Not only did Naruto pass to become a Genin, thus leaving her plans in-tact, there were also several aspects of that story she could use in her argument.

"Okay. So then it is decided. Asuma shall take Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Kurenai shall be taking Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Kakashi shall be taking Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. And Anko shall be taking Akugouhou Inko, Akugouhou Youmaru, and Sushiaki Kyan."

"Hold up!"

Everyone turned to look at the purple-haired kunoichi as she spoke up.

"Pardon, Hokage-sama. But instead of the Akugouhou twins, I'd like Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata on my team with Sushiaki Kyan."

The silence in the room was deafening. Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth. Kakashi's book slipped from his hands. Only the Hokage did not seem shocked. He seemed mildly surprised, but not shocked.

Anko cleared her throat. "Allow me to explain."

She hooked her hands behind her back and straightened her posture to set the stage for a lecture atmosphere.

"Normally the student who scored highest and the student who scored lowest are put on the same team to balance things out. However, from what I have heard, Naruto's original assessment was not accurate, considering that he learned the extremely difficult Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu and beat a Chuunin academy instructor to a pulp. Not to mention that he snuck into a heavily-guarded area and stole an extremely valuable scroll, something the average Genin could not normally do. There is also to consider his abnormal amount of energy and stamina, and his apparent resourcefulness. Furthermore, Naruto has had a hard time, and neither Haruno nor Uchiha are fond of him at all. And we all know what Kakashi is like."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, Kakashi included.

"While it may be assumed that Naruto could warm Sasuke up a bit, I honestly don't think the Uchiha headcase would give him the time of day, nor would Naruto even try to befriend him. I also feel that Sakura being on Kakashi's team has its drawbacks. Kakashi will likely focus most of his time on Sasuke. Sakura needs a lot of attention when it comes to the physical aspects, and I feel that Sakura will not receive that attention from Kakashi. I also feel that Sasuke would be too much of a distraction for Sakura. However, Inko and Youmaru both come from the prominent Akugouhou clan, a clan focused on the concept of teamwork. Teamwork is something that Kakashi looks for, and the Akugouhou twins could pass this sense on to Sasuke. There is also the fact that the Akugouhou twins have each other and their clan to help them train and better themselves, giving Kakashi the time he wants to spend on Sasuke. Also, Sakura would probably receive better training under Kurenai. Shino and Kiba are very supportive, so they would help with Sakura's training as well."

She paced to her left, standing by the wall.

"Similarly, Hinata is very shy and does not have confidence in herself. However, she seems to try harder when Naruto is around, so I believe that placing them on the same team might just make Hinata strive to improve herself. Being around him for extended periods of time might even encourage her to try and befriend Naruto, something the boy desperately needs."

She passed over to the opposite wall.

"On the other hand, while Sasuke definitely could use some warming up, Sushiaki Kyan is far more quiet and unfriendly that Sasuke. Naruto and Kyan also hate each other far less than Naruto and Sasuke do. I believe that Naruto could warm up Kyan far better than he could Sasuke."

She paced back to the center between the walls, in front of the door.

"So I request that Naruto be moved from Kakashi's team to my team, Hinata moved from Kurenai's team to my team, Sakura moved from Kakashi's team to Kurenai's team, and the Akugouhou twins moved from my team to Kakashi's team."

There. That wasn't too bad of a performance, Anko figured. Now she just had to wait for the feedback.

She ended up waiting quite a while. Everyone was positively shocked. Iruka seemed to be looking at her with some sort of prideful look. The Hokage merely sat there, smiling.

It was Kakashi who spoke up first after retrieving his book from the ground. "I'm perfectly fine with this." was what he said.

This set everything in motion, the academy instructors mumbling to themselves and whispering to each other. The Hokage reached for his pipe and a match.

Kurenai crossed her arms and nodded thoughtfully. "I see your point, Anko-san. I would be happy to take Sakura under my wing."

Anko silently cheered. She just needed the approval of the Hokage now.

The Hokage soon finished lighting his pipe, nodding thoughtfully. He wrote a few things down on some papers, whispered to a ninja standing next to him, puffed his pipe, then wrote down something else, nodding thoughtfully again. It was rather excruciating, really. Finally, he spoke.

"There is a change of plans. Hatake Kakashi's Team Seven shall consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Akugouhou Inko, and Akugouhou Youmaru. Yuuhi Kurenai's Team Eight shall consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino. Sarutobi Asuma's Team Ten shall consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. Mitarashi Anko's Team Nine shall consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Sushiaki Kyan. You will all be expected to meet with your new Genin tomorrow to introduce yourselves and assess your team. The meeting is adjourned."

The Hokage pounded his gavel, ending the meeting.

As everyone filed out of the room, Anko stood there in awe.

"Wow... I can't believe that actually worked..." she whispered to herself. She felt like jumping for joy, but quickly suppressed the urge, as she had to maintain composure. After all, no one else here knew that she was only teaming these three up for her own amusement. Though the Hokage was giving her a somewhat knowing smile. Anko quickly left due to this.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As our favorite Tokubetsu Jounin left the Hokage Tower, she was startled when someone cleared their throat to her right. She turned to see Iruka step out of the shadows.

"Oh, hey there Iru-baka." Anko greeted, giving a small wave.

The Chuunin teacher nodded. "Hi, Anko-chan. Do you have time? I was wondering if you would join me for a drink. My treat."

Anko thought this over. Iruka probably wanted to talk... But if it meant sake on his paycheck, she was up for it.

"Sure thing, Iru-baka. Where to?"

"Hallowed ground."

Anko visibly paled. She hadn't been to that place since... "You must wanna talk about something important if you wanna go to hallowed ground."

Iruka merely nodded, his face blank.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Despite the name, "Hallowed Ground" was a restaurant and bar owned by a former ninja who went by the codename "Hallow". Hallow was injured in an S-rank mission where everyone else in the nine-person squad perished, but the mission still succeeded. Hallow had since opened up the establishment for ninjas old and new alike to meet and discuss missions and experiences over a nice drink and a good meal.

As the Chuunin teacher led Anko there, she could only stare at the ground. Hopefully they could go in and not run into Hallow. Anko really didn't feel like a reunion right now... Luckily, Hallow was out of town that night, allowing the purple-haired kunoichi a sigh of relief. But she still lingered at the door. Iruka needed to give her shoulder a reassuring pat to convince her to go in.

Once inside, Anko ordered some sake, and the two former teammates sat in uncomfortable silence for a while.

"So..." Iruka began. "You want Naruto, Hinata, and Kyan, huh?"

Anko nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

The Chuunin teacher sighed. "I'm going to be honest with you, Anko. Naruto has had a rough past. He's been shunned by the villagers his whole life over what's sealed inside him. He's been chased by mobs countless times in his childhood, growing up without parents or friends of any sort. The only people he trusted were the Third Hokage and the owners of the Ichiraku ramen stand."

Anko silently wondered why Iruka was telling her this, but kept quiet and let him talk.

"Like me, he turned to pranks to get attention. I felt a connection to him because of this, so I was really the only teacher at the academy who ever gave him a chance."

The Chuunin teacher smiled sadly. "He's actually like a son to me, really. Or, at least, to me he is. I know he's fond of me, but he never lowers his guard, even when he's just with me."

The Chuunin teacher looked down at the table gravely. "Hated by everyone his whole life, abused for as long as he can remember, Naruto has never felt safe. He always has his guard up, and he flinches whenever anyone touches him. There's only one time I've ever seen him lower his guard."

Anko was getting interested now. "What happened that made him lower his guard?"

"It was in his early days at the academy. I was supervising his detention when he fell asleep at his desk. I was the only one in the room, and I noticed that he looked relaxed for the first time. I didn't want to ruin the one time I had seen him lower his guard, so I let him sleep the rest of detention. I carried him home when it got late. He woke up when I got him home, but let me place him in his bed. Ever since then, the Third Hokage, the owners of the Ichiraku ramen stand, and me are the only ones who can touch him without him flinching. It's kind of sad, really..."

Anko was listening so intently that she didn't even notice her sake order being delivered to the table.

"Anko..."

The purple-haired kunoichi jumped a little when Iruka finally looked up from the table and into her eyes.

"Please... be kind to Naruto. All he really needs is someone to care about him. And I think you're the next person he can add to his list of precious people."

Anko smiled. It wasn't a grin and it wasn't a smirk like her usual smiles. She was pleasantly and warmly smiling, and she didn't know why. In fact, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Iruka's serious face rose into a grin. "So... are you giving them the same test that our sensei gave us when we first became Genin?"

Anko grinned as well. "Of course! Gotta keep up tradition."

The Chuunin teacher cringed. "I just hope those three can fare better than we did. We passed, but just barely."

The purple-haired kunoichi let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, I barely survived that test. I think Yuugao actually burst into tears at the end."

Iruka chuckled as well. "Yeah. But we turned out fine. You a Tokubetsu Jounin in charge of the Chuunin Exams, me a Chuunin teacher at the Konoha Ninja Academy, and Yuugao a high-ranking member of ANBU. Makes me wonder what Mattai-sensei would say if he were-"

Iruka stopped as Anko's face fell, looking extremely grave and gazing down at the table. The Chuunin teacher reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Anko-chan. I know how you don't like sifting through the painful memories..."

The purple-haired kunoichi shook her head. "No, it's okay. People need the bad times so that they can appreciate the good times."

The Chuunin teacher let out a laugh. Anko raised her brow at this. "What's so funny?"

"I think Mattai-sensei rubbed off on you more than you realize."

The purple-haired kunoichi gave him a puzzled look.

"That was one of Mattai-sensei's commonly used bits of wisdom."

Even Anko couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. I guess Mattai-sensei is still alive in his teachings." she concluded.

The two spent the rest of the time catching up, then headed home. Iruka had to prepare for the last day of school, and Anko had to prepare the test for her students. It would be a busy day, and they both needed their rest if they hoped to face it properly.


	2. Chapter 1: The Curry Test

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 1:** The Curry Test

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was not having a good day. Probably the worst day of his life. He managed to get the jump on Sasuke-teme, which was pretty cool, but then he had to go and get, er... digestive problems... when talking to Sakura. Damn spoiled milk...

Then to top it all off, he and Sasuke actually kissed! Ugh!

And then to make things worse, he didn't get to be on a team with Sakura! Well, at least he wouldn't be on a team with Sasuke. And at least Sakura and Sasuke didn't end up on the same team. But Hinata was just weird... She was really quiet, and she acted really strangely around him. He sat next to her once, and she seemed to go into shock. Freaky...

Kyan wasn't as bad as Sasuke. But Naruto never felt very strongly about him. He just struck Naruto the wrong way, for some reason... Naruto liked that the guy was about his height, and almost shorter than him by what was probably a fraction of an inch, but it always felt like he was hiding something...

Naruto made his way to Training Ground Eleven like Iruka instructed him, and found Kyan already there. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Hinata arrived, then a few moments later, their mysterious sensei finally made a grand entrance...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata, as opposed to Naruto, was probably having the best day of her life! It started out a bit rough. She was afraid that Naruto-kun wouldn't get to graduate when he failed the graduation exam the day before. She loved the boy who always smiled and tried his best, and it broke her heart to see him look so down. It was so rare that he showed this side of himself. And even when he was feeling so low, Hinata still couldn't work up the courage to talk to him. Not even the idea of never seeing him again gave her the courage to so much as say one word to him. And she hated herself for that fact.

She went to school with the sole idea that maybe, just maybe, Naruto-kun would come to school even though he hadn't passed. She was overjoyed to find that not only had he mysteriously passed and received his own headband, but she would be on the same team as him! The suspense was killing her when the teams were called out. But when Naruto-kun, her, and Kyan-kun were called to be on Team Nine, she nearly passed out from how much joy it brought her. She felt like she was in heaven. It was definitely the best day of her life since the days before her mother passed away.

So now she went to the designated training area, Training Ground Eleven, to wait for her sensei to come. She was the last one to arrive, she sadly noted, and she didn't have to wait long for her sensei to show up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko chuckled to herself as the three gradually showed up. She loved this training ground. It was where her old team used to meet up. The area was a clearing surrounded by trees, with the occasional rock and stump scattered here and there. There were even a few flowers, which added a little bit of beauty to the place. It brought back a lot of memories... But memories weren't what she was here for.

In the center of the large clearing was a circular spot where the grass gave way to a patch of white gravel. In the center of this gravel spot was a stump, a wooden post, and a large rock. Back in the day, when her old team would wait here for Mattai-sensei, she would lean against the wooden post, Yugao would sit on the rock, and Iruka would lay on his back on top of the stump. Team Nine seemed to be mimicking this set-up. Naruto was lounging on the stump, Kyan was leaning against the wooden post, and Hinata was sitting on top of the rock. The girl would occasionally glance at Naruto, only to blush and look down at her fidgeting hands, then repeating the process. In truth, Iruka and Naruto were somewhat similar, and Yugao was very shy in her youth. Anko was tomboyish, even as a child, so Kyan being a very feminine-looking boy made it almost work.

Luckily none of them decided to take up the second post just outside the gravel spot of the clearing. Heh heh.

"Hinata."

Hinata jumped as Kyan spoke. "Y-Yes, Kyan-kun?"

"Your Byakugan can see through objects, correct? Use it to look around the area. I sense a fourth presence here, but I cannot see him or her."

"Um... Y-yes. Okay."

Anko cursed to herself as Hinata began activating the Byakugan. Before she could activate it, the wooden post burst in a cloud of smoke. And who should jump out of that cloud of smoke but Anko.

"Surprise! Meet your new sensei, maggots!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata had to admit, she was happy that Kyan recognized the usefulness of her Byakugan, even if her own wasn't as good as her cousin Neji's. When she was about to activate it, she looked to see if Naruto might be watching, but the nearby wooden post exploded before she could tell.

The Hyuuga heiress let out a shriek as the kunoichi burst forth from the Transformation disguise. Her Byakugan had ended up activated anyway, so she saw Naruto sit up in alarm, a startled look on his face. Kyan merely stared forward with a serious expression. "What in Kami's name are you wearing?" he asked seriously.

Their sensei smirked. "This? Heh heh! Don't worry. This isn't what I normally wear. I thought I'd dress up for this occasion. This is the traditional garb for members of the Mitarashi family when they go on high-ranked missions." the young woman declared, striking a pose for emphasis.

The "traditional garb" in question was nothing more than a pair of beige rokushaku fundoshi underwear and beige sarashi bandages wrapped around the Tokubetsu Jounin's chest, with a pair of Obi sandals and purple tabi split-toe ankle socks. Around her shins were purple ropes crisscrossing between two rings of rope, one near her knee, one near her ankle, on both legs. There was also a thigh strap lined with kunai and a pouch strapped to the other thigh filled with shuriken and other ninja tools. She wore thick, fingerless purple gloves on her hands. Around her neck was a thick purple scarf that left two thin strips of the hardened cloth trailing behind her. She wore her Konohagakure ninja headband around her forehead, and Hinata could tell with her Byakugan that the kunoichi wore an odd necklace around her neck, it was just hidden within the band of the scarf.

Hinata blushed at the revealing costume, and Naruto merely stared blankly, trying to process the situation in what was probably still an early morning haze.

"You are indecent." Kyan dully pointed out. "That garb reveals far too much skin and offers no protection. A single well-thrown kunai could cut the braided strap of your fundoshi and expose you. The scarf will also get in the way. You are aware of this, correct?"

Hinata had to silently agree with her teammate, being one of conservative dress herself. But their new sensei merely laughed wildly.

"Kid, if I weren't aware of it, I wouldn't be wearing it. Don't blame me for the outfit. This style of dress has been in my family for generations. All my ancestors wore it. It's tradition, and you can't turn your back on tradition."

A sigh from the raven-haired boy. "Just please get to the point of this mission."

"Yeah, but maybe you should change first. I think Hinata's about to blow steam out of her ears." Naruto declared simply, pointing over at the Hyuuga girl. Sure enough, the girl's face was beet red. So much of her sensei's skin was on display...

"Fine fine, I'll change. Sheesh."

The purple-haired Jounin performed a Body Flicker Jutsu and disappeared, returning ten minutes later in her usual outfit, which was only slightly better than her "traditional garb", in Hinata's opinion. Traditional ninja sandals, metal shin guards, a skin-tight fishnet body suit, a beige miniskirt, an open beige trench coat, the same necklace Hinata noticed earlier, and her headband around her forehead. Hinata also noticed that she seemed to have a stick of dango in her hand.

"Okay, you ready?" They all nodded. "Good. We'll start by introducing ourselves."

A long silence. Hinata spoke up first, to the surprise of those who knew her well, though none were present. "Um... Sensei, perhaps you should go first. Th-that way we will know how it is done." she suggested softly.

The kunoichi grinned. "Sure thing! I'm Mitarashi Anko. I was the examiner for the second phase of the Chuunin exams until about..." a pause. "Yesterday, I guess. I like dango, sweet bean soup, ramen, sake, and teasing Iruka. I dislike spicy foods and wimpy Genin who think they're ready for the Chuunin exams, but really aren't. My hobbies include drinking sake 'til I pass out and tea ceremonies. I don't really have any dreams for the future. I'm just livin' in the moment."

The three blinked and stared at their new sensei. It was Naruto who spoke up first, standing up from the stump with his hands buried in his pockets. Hinata couldn't help but admire his forwardness.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I guess I agree with Anko-sensei on one thing. I like ramen. But I hate how long it takes to make instant ramen. I guess I don't really have any hobbies. My dream is to one day be Hokage!" he shouted the last one, pumping his fist skyward.

Hinata saw her new sensei cough upon hearing Naruto's Hokage proclamation, but passed it off. The girl wondered if Anko-sensei doubted Naruto's dream... But she was jolted out of her musings when she heard her new sensei clear her throat. The kunoichi was bending downward to stare at her expectantly, making the Hyuuga heiress squirm. This squirming seemed to please the Jounin sensei, though Hinata wasn't sure why. The girl decided to say something so she wouldn't make Naruto-kun wait, but fidgeted the entire time she spoke.

"I... I am Hyuuga Hinata. I like kind, cheerful people... I dislike... I dislike people who hurt others for no reason... My hobbies are training to... to get stronger... My dream is to one day be strong enough to... to win the acknowledgement of my father and... and s-someone else."

There was a long silence before Sushiaki Kyan spoke.

"I am Sushiaki Kyan. I like having alone time. I dislike people who bother me. I don't really have any hobbies. Dreams are what you have when you are asleep. But my greatest desire is to one day join ANBU and rise to the ranks of Head ANBU."

Anko nodded thoughtfully, then clapped her hands together.

"Very good! All three of you are a bunch of little maggots with no redeeming qualities! Congrats!"

The purple-haired Jounin smirked as Hinata gazed downward sadly and Kyan gave her an intense glare. Naruto didn't even seem to hear her, gazing around intently, his attention shifting whenever his ears picked up movement. Anko cursed inwardly. How could she push the brat's buttons when he wasn't paying attention to her?

"Okay, maggots!" she announced, placing her arms upon her hips. "It's time for your test to determine if you guys are competent shinobi! You're about to embark on a quest of great importance. You must gather a set of holy artifacts and take them to a sacred location, where you must combine them into a mythical item of great power!"

She reached a hand into her coat at a teasingly slow speed, her three Genin leaning inward, their eyes fixated.

Once her hand grasped the object, the purple-haired Jounin quickly whipped out a sheet of paper, which Naruto hastily took. Hinata stood behind the blonde ninja to look at it, while Kyan didn't move.

"What the? It's in a secret code!" the blonde ninja declared.

"Um..." Hinata began, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

Kyan snatched the paper from Naruto. "Idiot. You have it upside-down."

The blonde ninja sent Kyan a glare in response, but the raven-haired boy either didn't notice or didn't care.

As he scanned it over, he seemed shocked.

"Ingredients... What is this? Seafood? Vegetables? Spices? A well-seasoned pot? This is..."

Naruto clenched his fists in excitement. "What is it? Do you know what it is?" he exclaimed.

"This is a recipe for curry." he announced flatly.

Naruto was thrown off balance from his shock. Hinata gave a tiny, nervous laugh. Anko couldn't help but grin triumphantly.

"You're gonna get us to make curry? That's our test?" the blond ninja yelled as he corrected his stance.

Anko silently cheered. She was going to enjoy playing mind games with these brats...

"You bet! But there's a catch. None of you can use any Jutsu to help make the curry. And you have to do it before sunset. And you can't leave Konoha, either. Now get to it!"

With that, Anko disappeared in a Body Flicker Jutsu, so as to not allow the Genin their rebuttals.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At that moment, Naruto was having... Worries, which isn't something he had very often. He couldn't cook, and it's not like he could go to some market and buy something. Most stores rejected him at the front.

Hinata also seemed worried, though the blonde ninja couldn't figure out why. Didn't she live in a huge house for the Hyuuga clan? He passed by it a few times. He was normally chased off if he went close to the front gate, but he figured a place that huge would have a big kitchen, or something.

"Relax, you two."

Naruto and Hinata were jolted from their nerves upon their teammate's interjection. The boy was giving them a very small, sly smile, in a knowing sort of way. It kinda annoyed the blonde ninja...

"If we combine our abilities, we can do this. I have access to a fine kitchen and high-quality seafood. We just need vegetables and spices, which I don't have. How about you two?"

Naruto thought for a moment, and Hinata seemed to be thinking as well. Kyan stood there patiently, holding the recipe sheet and awaiting their findings.

Naruto's thoughtful frown rose into a broad smile. "Follow me." Was all he said, and rushed off out of the training ground clearing, closely followed by Kyan and Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"N-Naruto-kun! Wh-where are you taking us?" gasped a horribly winded Hinata.

The girl was struggling to keep up with the hyperactive bundle of energy. Kyan was close behind, also seeming somewhat out of breath, though he seemed to be restraining his gasps for air.

Naruto soon led his new teammates to a house over in the residential area of Konoha. The small home lie nestled in a row of other houses, all similar in design but with notable differences between them. The blonde ninja led them through the white picket fence gate and up to the door, where he knocked.

"Hello! Kurotsuchi-sama? Are you home?" he called, further puzzling the tired Hinata.

It took several moments, but the door finally opened, revealing a small old woman only a head taller than Naruto, a shinai bamboo sword being used as a cane and her white hair in a bun. She was wearing a reddish brown kimono with turnips depicted on it.

"Naruto-san? Is that you?" she asked. A white tabby cat soon appeared by her feet, exiting the house and rubbing up against the blonde ninja's leg. The boy responded by picking the cat up and stroking its back.

"Hi there, Kurotsuchi-sama. I was wondering if my teammates and I could borrow some things from your garden."

The old woman chuckled. "Of course, Naruto-san. It's really your garden, despite what you say. Some of the vegetables are ready to be picked, actually. Would you mind?"

Naruto smiled warmly. "Not at all, Kurotsuchi-sama."

San? Sama? Not kun? Or obaa-san? Not the usual way for a young boy and an old woman to address each other, Hinata noted.

The inside of the small house was very cozy, with a beat-up old armchair forming the centerpiece of the main room of the house. A small bathroom, small bedroom, and small kitchen connected to this main room. The old woman led Naruto and his teammates to the back of the house, revealing a very large vegetable garden.

"I'll be inside making some tea for when you three are done." The old woman declared sweetly, shuffling back inside and leaving the three standing before the garden. Naruto immediately went to work pulling a line of carrots out of the ground. Kyan stared at the garden with disinterest, but made no move to help. Hinata stepped forward and pushed her fingers together nervously.

"Um... N-Naruto-kun... I-is it really a-alright to take this woman's vegetables from her garden?"

Naruto looked up from picking his fifth carrot. He stood upright and grinned.

"Actually, Hinata..." he put his hand behind his head and a blush spread across his cheeks. The Hyuuga girl had to restrain from shouting kawaii. "This is my garden."

A long pause. "Please do explain." was what Kyan said to finally break the silence.

"Well, you see..." Naruto seemed hesitant to carry on. "I really do have a hobby, despite what I said earlier. I, uh... I like gardening. But I, uh... I live in an apartment by myself, so I can't have my own garden. I met Kurotsuchi-sama. She wanted a garden behind her house, but couldn't handle all the work." Naruto looked slightly more serious, gazing downward. "She didn't... She didn't hate me... like the other people of the village."

Hinata had known that Naruto lived alone and that the villagers did not like him for some reason, but she never thought that the hatred got to the blond ninja. She wondered if he would be okay, but he immediately brightened and grinned.

"So me and Kurotsuchi-sama struck a deal! She let me raise a garden behind her house, and she would sell the products to the market. I got to have my own garden, and she got a garden behind her house."

"I see. This garden belongs to you, but because it is beyond this old woman's house, everyone assumes it belongs to her, and thus do not tamper with it like they would if you openly owned it. On the plus side, there is no way that the market would buy vegetables from you, so the old woman sells them for you. I assume you get a share of the profits from the sales?" Kyan asked, seeming uninterested, but there was an underlying hint of intrigue.

Hinata could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in Naruto, but it quickly passed.

"Nah. Well, I told her I didn't want any of the money. Kurotsuchi-sama says that the vegetables I grow are of great quality, so they sell well, but she needs the money more than me. I just wanted my own garden. But she stills insists on giving me a share, and she even makes me tea when I'm out here working on a hot day."

Hinata's mind was racing. Quite a revelation for her first day with her team. She was surprised that Naruto was interested in something like gardening. She felt sad that Naruto would have to resort to this for a garden. She felt... warm? Naruto felt that the old woman who did not hate him needed the money more than him. For some reason, thinking of that made her feel warm... When she snapped out of her daze, she found Naruto already picking more vegetables, and Kyan had also joined in, albeit not picking as fast as the blonde. Hinata set to helping as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By the time they finished, the morning had passed and it was already the afternoon. They had collected the necessary vegetables and spices, and sat down to a cup of tea from the old woman Naruto had befriended. They said their goodbyes and set off, Naruto carrying the vegetables in a round basket strapped to his back, and Hinata carrying the pouches of spices in her arms.

Kyan pulled out the recipe sheet. "Okay. We have the vegetables and spices. I have access to seafood and a useable kitchen. Follow me."

"Where is this kitchen and seafood, pal? And why do you have such easy access to it?"

The raven-haired boy did not answer, but instead set off at a walking pace, with Hinata and Naruto right behind him. The blonde ninja seemed annoyed that Kyan was leading them so slowly, and occasionally complained to the boy in front of him. As Hinata trailed along behind Naruto, she couldn't help her mind from wandering. Was Naruto really hated so much by the villagers that he had to pursue a hobby under the protection of an old woman? And why did the villagers hate him so much? She might have to bring it up with Kyan-kun later... The Hyuuga girl doubted the boy would be very talkative with her, but it was worth a try...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyan soon led them to a district of Konoha dedicated to restaurants and entertainment.

"Why are we here, Sushiaki? It's not like some restaurant is gonna let us use their kitchen." Naruto complained.

Kyan said nothing, leading them ahead at a walking pace. Hinata could feel the killing intent radiating from the occasional passerby. And all the killing intent was directed at Naruto-kun. It made her uneasy... They shouldn't be sending such hateful glares at him... The Hyuuga heiress just couldn't fathom why the blonde ninja was so hated. Her father had seemed indifferent to the mention of Kyan-kun on her team. He seemed annoyed at the presence of Anko-sensei as the team leader. But he stood up and struggled to contain his rage when told of Naruto-kun's presence on her team. Why did all the adults seem to hate him?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The raven-haired boy soon led his team to a restaurant. A seafood restaurant, to be exact. The building lie nestled between an outdoor cafe and a karaoke bar. The front wall of the building had wooden paneling on the lower half, and blue painted walls on the upper half. A double wooden door lie in the center of the front wall, with a wide window on either side to give a view to the booths on the other side. The blue upper half of the front wall made an arch above the door, with a black roof. A sign rested on this arch above the door that read 'Tendon'.

"Tendon?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Kyan said nothing, pushing through the door and entering the establishment. Naruto shrugged and followed, Hinata close behind.

As soon as all three were inside, they jumped at a sudden cry of "Onii-taaaan!"

Both the blonde ninja and the Hyuuga heiress were startled to see their stoic teammate get tackled to the ground by a little girl.

"Onii-tan, you're home! I heard you got gradiated from the ninja school place! How ya been?"

The stoic boy cringed as he tried to force the little girl off of him. "I am fine, Toto-chan. Please, get off. These are my new teammates."

The girl let go and gazed up at Naruto and Hinata with large, shiny eyes.

"Oooo... These are your teammates? What're their names, Onii-tan?"

The raven-haired boy sighed, lowering his head and bringing his hand up to partially hide his face from embarrassment.

"Right. Toto-chan, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki, Hyuuga, this is my younger sister Sushiaki Toto."

The girl beamed up at the two with a bright smile. She seemed to be about seven, with the same shiny black hair as her older brother, but her hair was done up in a pair of pigtails. She wore a blue kimono with goldfish depicted on it, with a pair of wooden sandals and white tabi split-toe socks on her feet. Naruto smelled the aroma of fish emanating from her, but that smell was everywhere, so he wasn't sure if it was just her.

The blonde ninja smiled and leaned down slightly to be at the girl's level.

"Toto-chan, was it? How old are you?"

The girl's bright gray eyes closed in intense thought for a few moments. She jumped and declared "Seven and a half, Naruto-tan!" The girl jumped again. "Say, if you're my Onii-tan's teammate, you're practically my uncle! I'm gonna call you Naruto-oji-tan!" the girl declared.

Before Naruto could respond, the girl scurried off, giggling to herself.

Naruto looked to Hinata to find her looking down dejectedly.

"Do not worry, Hyuuga. My younger sister takes a shine to boys, which is why she focused on Uzumaki and paid almost no attention to you." The raven-haired boy assured her in what he most likely thought was a comforting voice. But really it only sounded like he didn't care and just didn't want the Hyuuga heiress's distress to get in the way. Actually, that was probably it...

As the three walked further in, they were greeted by a teenage girl at the counter, manning the register. She waved them over, grinning broadly.

"Hey there, otouto! Who're your friends?" she asked, grinning at the Hyuuga heiress and the blonde ninja.

"Right. Onee-sama, these are my teammates. The female is Hyuuga Hinata and the male is Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san, this is my older sister, Sakanaya."

The girl rested her elbows on the counter and gazed at the two with a grin, her chin resting on her hands. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. She had shiny black hair like her younger brother, but hers was done up in a ponytail. She had the same gray eyes as him, but hers were more energetic and full of life. She was dressed in a green kimono with marlins depicted on it, left slightly parted at the neck to reveal a small bit of the girl's cleavage. This was put on display when the teenage girl leaned forward. She seemed to do this often, though whether she was oblivious to it or teasing was up to debate.

"Hey there. Aren't you two adorable!"

She reached over the counter and pinched Naruto's cheek, surprising the blonde ninja.

Kyan cleared his throat, drawing his older sister's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Right. There must be a reason you brought your teammates here."

"Indeed. I require use of the kitchen. It is for the test given to us by our new sensei."

The teenage girl quirked an eyebrow, but immediately smiled and declared "Sure thing! Mom's out back if ya need her. She's hangin' laundry."

The raven-haired boy merely nodded, heading behind the counter and into the next room, the blonde ninja and the Hyuuga heiress close behind with the ingredients.

Kyan led them into a large kitchen with all the necessities of a restaurant. It looked quite well-kept.

"It is here that we may make the curry. We have plenty of fresh seafood at our disposal. Go grab an apron and get started."

"Hey, Sushiaki..."

"Yes, Uzumaki?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I uh... I can't cook. At least, not anything but instant ramen."

The raven-haired boy's expression didn't change. "If you cannot make yourself useful to the mission, you may do so by helping my mother with the housework."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto went out back into the yard behind the restaurant to fine a woman hanging laundry out to dry. He hoped the hurt from Kyan's harsh instruction wasn't showing.

"Um... Hi? I'm Kyan's teammate. He sent me out to help you with the housework...?"

The woman turned around, giving Naruto a good look at her. She seemed to have aged quite well for someone of her years. She was definitely middle-aged. The lines on her warm smiling face were a testament to that. She had also put on a bit of weight in her years, though this only gave her a motherly look that gave the blond ninja a sense of longing. Unlike her daughters and son, she had chocolate brown hair that was cut short and held back on one side by a sakura blossom hairclip. But she had the same gray eyes that were full of life as her two daughters. Naruto figured that the three Sushiaki siblings received their black hair from their father, and considering how Kyan's gray eyes were so intense, he could only think that Kyan took after his father when it came to that intense gaze.

"Well, hey there, little guy." she greeted in a melodious, calming voice. "So you're from my little Kyan's team, huh? You must have a name other than 'Kyan's Teammate', right?"

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aw, now don't be shy, little guy. You know how to fold laundry?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No need for such formalness. I don't bite. You can call me Tsuribari."

"Yes, Tsuribari-sama."

The woman laughed and crossed her arm under her chest, bringing her other arm up to fiddle with a strand of her brown hair. "Now maybe we can work out a compromise. How about you call me Tsuribari-nee-sama, okay?"

Naruto nodded, looking down. "Yes, Tsuribari-nee-sama."

"Good. Nice to see we're on good terms. Now, you said you're here to help me with the housework, right? How come?"

"Well... our sensei gave us our first test to make curry. Kyan said we could use the kitchen here, but I don't know how to cook. So Kyan said I could head out back and help you with the chores while he and Hinata did the cooking."

"Well, that's fine with me. You sure you know how to fold laundry?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I live alone, after all."

"Good. Then come on over here and help out." she offered, smiling in a way that made Naruto feel strangely warm...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata, do you know how to cook?"

Hinata gave a start as her stoic teammate spoke to her. They had just entered the kitchen, bringing in the basket of vegetables and bags of spices, and Kyan holding the recipe.

"Um... Uh... Well..."

"My cooking skills are limited. If you have any skills in cooking, now would be a good time for them to manifest."

Hinata couldn't help but wonder how a boy who's family owned a restaurant had only 'limited skill in cooking'. But the Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but squirm under her teammate's intense gaze, and so answered his question rather than asking her own.

"I can cook a little bit, I... I guess..."

"Good. You can get to work preparing the stove and other ingredients, while I shall prepare the vegetables. Okay?"

"O-... Okay."

As the two set to work, Hinata couldn't help but gaze over at her teammate as he remained completely focused on the task at hand. The silence was somewhat uncomfortable... As the Hyuuga Heiress placed a large pot on the stove as directed, she felt it might be a good time to bring up Naruto.

"Um... K-Kyan-kun?" the heiress squeaked out.

"Yes? What is it, Hyuuga?" was his direct reply.

"Um... I was thinking... Have you noticed how much Naruto is hated by the people of Konoha?"

The raven-haired boy was slow to respond, seeming to give it some thought as he continued his work. Finally, he answered.

"I seem to recall a certain animosity whenever he is around or mentioned."

"R-right, so... D-do you know... why?"

"Why what?"

Hinata swallowed hard. It was difficult talking to someone like Kyan, who had such an intense gaze and serious tone. But really, wasn't Hinata bigger than him?

"Do you know why Naruto is hated by the villagers?"

The raven-haired boy abruptly halted, as if frozen in place. He set down the knife he was using, much to Hinata's relief, and turned to look at her.

"You mean... what he could have done to earn the ill favor of the citizens of Konoha?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "Yes... I was thinking it might have been because he wrote graffiti on the Hokage monumen-"

"That is not possible."

"Um..."

"I have heard his name spoken with negative connotations long before he vandalized the Hokage monument. But he has been playing pranks long before that."

Hinata began to find her voice now that the conversation was being reciprocated with some interest from the other party. And the fact that it pertained to Naruto was definitely helping the matter.

"Th-that's what I thought. I was th-thinking that Naruto couldn't be hated this much just for a few harmless pranks. It makes me wonder what he could have done."

"It may not have been something he had done."

"What do you mean?"

Kyan stepped down from the stool he was using. This helped lower the intimidation, as Kyan was no longer standing higher than her, further putting the Hyuuga heiress at ease.

"Perhaps it was something Uzumaki's parents had done."

Realization hit Hinata. "You mean..."

"Perhaps our teammate's parents had committed a disgraceful act against the village and were executed when he was but a child. The Hokage would not punish a child for the actions of his parents, but the villagers would not be so forgiving."

Hinata felt an almost overwhelming sadness wash over her. Was Naruto really hated because of something he had not done? And was Naruto even aware that it was something his parents had done? To think of all that he had been forced to go through just for that...

"Hinata!"

The Hyuuga heiress was snapped out of her thoughts by her raven-haired teammate's call.

"We should get back to work. The curry must be prepared."

"R-right."

As the two went back to work, Hinata felt like the ice had been broken, and managed to work up the courage to ask Kyan some personal questions. She knew so little about him...

"So, um... Kyan-kun. What is your family like? Have I met all of them?"

Kyan remained silent for so long that Hinata began to fear he had ignored her.

"No. My mother is out back, doing laundry. She is a stay-at-home mother who manages the family restaurant. My two sisters also help manage the restaurant. Sakanaya and Toto-chan alternate between cooking with mother and waiting tables."

"A-And what about your father?"

Hinata was surprised she had been able to pursue the topic. It seemed Naruto was a good icebreaker for talking to Kyan-kun.

"My father is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is currently a member of ANBU."

"I-I see. A-And you're following in your father's footsteps, like father like son. Um... Wh-Why isn't your older sister a shinobi, too?"

Another long pause. "In the Sushiaki family, only men can be shinobi. It is a tradition that has been upheld for generations. My father and his fathers before him felt that women were not fit to be shinobi."

Hinata's jaw dropped. There was a hint of... underlying hatred in his words. Hinata could not read people as well as the other members of her family, but the raven-haired boy's brow shifted slightly and his voice got a little more intense, all hinting toward some hatred he was suppressing.

"And... And do you share these feelings with your father?"

Hinata wasn't sure what compelled her to say that, but before she could stop herself, she had said it.

Kyan didn't answer, merely lowering his head so his hair veiled his eyes with shadow, his fist trembling slightly from what appeared to be repressed rage. But then his hands uncurled their fingers and he looked up at Hinata with his usual serious gaze. "The curry is almost ready."

Hinata stared blankly for a moment, but then jumped to attention and grabbed a ladle to stir the curry with.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"My, your little Shadow Clone Jutsu sure is handy for housework."

"It's nothing really, Tsuribari-nee-sama."

Naruto had summoned several Shadow Clones to help out. One was beating out the dust from a rug, one was tending to the flowers, and one was helping hang up the laundry with the original Naruto.

"But didn't you mention that you couldn't use Jutsu during this test?"

Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry. Our sensei only mentioned that we couldn't use Jutsu to help make the curry. I'm not using Jutsu to help make the curry. I'm using it to help you with the housework."

The woman laughed heartily. "My, what a resourceful boy. And so helpful. To think, my husband calls you a little monster."

Naruto's face fell, dropping the towel he was holding. All of the Naruto clones stopped to stare. The motherly woman had her hand to her mouth in mild surprise, but knelt down to Naruto's level.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to bring it up like that. My husband is a shinobi, and he lost a lot of his fellow shinobi during Shiranui and Orochi's attacks. Particularly, he lost his best friend. So he blames you for that because he doesn't want to blame himself for not being able to save him." The motherly woman smiled warmly as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blond ninja didn't flinch, which surprised him. "But don't worry. I don't care if you have that demon inside you. It's not your fault that you have it, and you're actually protecting us by keeping it at bay. And I made sure not to pass on that hatred to my children."

Naruto looked up to gaze up at the motherly woman's face, feeling a deep sense of warmth in his chest... Was this what it was like? To have... to have a...

Kyan's younger sister Toto popped into the backyard, interrupting them. "Naruto-oji-tan! Onii-tan is done with the curry!" she called.

Naruto looked away from Toto and back to Kyan's mother. She merely smiled and said "You better hurry if you want to complete your sensei's test." she told him, winking.

Naruto smiled broadly. He turned around and ordered his clones to finish up with their tasks and disperse afterwards. That order complete, he ran back into the restaurant and waved goodbye to Kyan's mother. The motherly woman waved back, smiling warmly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the group made their way back to Training Ground Eleven with the large pot of curry, they found their sensei to not be there. Hinata found Naruto to be looking about wildly, and was so focused that he gave a start when Kyan spoke.

"Hinata, look around with your Byakugan. Our sensei may be attempting to surprise us again."

Hinata nodded. "R-right." She hurriedly activated her Kekkei Genkai, peering around the area for any signs of their sensei.

"I don't see our sensei anywhere, Kyan-kun." Hinata informed him after returning her eyes to normal.

"But I smell dango."

Hinata turned to stare at Naruto, finding Kyan to be staring as well. There was an uncomfortable silence before Naruto spoke again.

"What? You guys don't smell dango?"

"No, I don't smell dango." Kyan answered with an irritated tone.

"Um... N-Naruto-kun, where do you smell dango?" Hinata asked.

"Um…" The blonde ninja raised his nose and sniffed the air. It was a few moments before he stopped. "Right above us."

"Damn. Ya got me!"

Out from the tree above them dropped their sensei, startling Hinata. "That's a good nose ya have on you, maggot." The purple-haired kunoichi concluded.

Anko raised an eyebrow as her loudest genin blushed and looked downward, rubbing the back of his head. What was up with that? All she did was compliment his sense of smell. It was like he'd never been praised before.

"Okay, so did you little maggots make the curry? It's already nearing the end of the day, so you better've."

"Yes. We made a whole pot of curry for you." Kyan replied dryly. He gave a nod to Naruto. "Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and pulled the pot of curry off his back and set it on the ground.

"Great! Let's head on over to the gravel spot and dig in."

As the three genin were led over to the gravel spot with the stump, low boulder, and wooden post, they were surprised to find four bowls and four spoons laid out. Their sensei sat right down on the boulder, looking to her genins expectantly.

"Well, what're ya waitin' for? Pass me a bowl."

The three looked to each other and shrugged. Naruto sat the pot next to the stump, while Kyan prepared the bowls. Naruto used the ladle and poured some curry into each bowl that Kyan held, who handed them to Hinata to set out. They each had a bowl of curry now, and sat down to eat. Naruto and Kyan sat on the stump, while Anko and Hinata sat on the boulder.

Hinata couldn't help but stare as their sensei wildly dug into the bowl of curry.

"Hey, this is really good!"

"But Anko-sensei, I thought you hated spicy foods." Hinata pointed out.

"There's an exception to every rule, and curry is my exception! Yours is even better than when my team made curry for our sensei!" Anko exclaimed with a mouthful of curry.

"Wait, your team made curry for your sensei for their first test?" Naruto inquired.

Anko swallowed before speaking. "That's right. It's a tradition. My team and I made curry for our sensei, our sensei made curry for his sensei, our sensei's sensei made curry for her sensei, and so on. Gotta uphold tradition. But your curry is definitely better than the curry my team and I made! Who made it?"

Naruto spoke up. "Well, Kyan and Hinata did the cooking."

Anko noted that Hinata looked like she wanted to interject, but looked like something was holding her back. Kyan spoke up, instead.

"Actually, Uzumaki supplied the vegetables and spices, which he had grown himself. I supplied the kitchen and seafood at my family's restaurant. Hyuuga did most of the cooking, and she added several extra touches and techniques that likely helped bring out the taste."

Ah, that was it. Anko had thought Kyan's family name sounded familiar, but couldn't think of a ninja clan with that name. Turned out the Sushiaki family owned a seafood restaurant. She remembered going there once or twice.

At Kyan's statements of their participation and talents, Hinata blushed a deep shade of crimson. Naruto looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's how it should be done. You have to work together as a team to pass the Curry Test. When my team and I did this, we had so many arguments that we barely got the curry done by the end of the day."

"Um... S-so what are we doing now?" Hinata asked in her usual timid manner.

"Once we finish our curry, you'll be sparring with me so I can assess your abilities."

Hinata swallowed hard. Naruto's face brightened. Kyan peacefully chewed a spoonful of curry.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko was quite satisfied with the results of the sparring test. Kyan proved to be very adept at combat. She had trouble getting ahold of him, he kept dodging so fluidly. And he kept pulling off weak punches and kicks that, while not packing much strength, definitely proved worthy in quantity. He also kept pulling out reversals to slide around behind her. He was probably the best at basic combat out of the three, but he lacked strength, and he got tired soon afterward. Anko made a note to work on strength and stamina with him.

Hinata proved to be... okay, she guessed. Her Gentle Fist proved annoying when she began attacking her insides. It didn't hurt, far from it. Hinata was holding back immensely, and was only firing a little bit of chakra with each strike. It was only enough to make her muscles tickle a little, but it was still annoying. Hinata lacked speed and stamina, but she definitely had more physical strength than Kyan. Anko made a note to work on her speed and stamina. As well as her reserved nature. "Gentle Fist" didn't have to be literal...

Naruto proved... Well, the most surprising. He seemed very adept at using the terrain to his environment. He kept ducking into the nearby bushes. And what stamina! Iruka was right when he said that Naruto could keep an entire army fighting for days with all the stamina he has! Anko thought he'd never get tired!

But he wasted too much energy in his attacks and had very little control over them. He was only moderately fast, and moderately strong. His blows weren't accurate enough to be put to good use. But he came at her relentlessly, which definitely was taxing in a prolonged fight. But what surprised the purple-haired kunoichi were the parts of the fight where Naruto would run around on all-fours. At times, his movements resembled that of a wolf... But what really surprised Anko was when Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to create a team of six clones. Hinata gasped, and even Kyan went wide-eyed. The blonde ninja's teammates hadn't known Naruto could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and even though Anko had heard that Naruto could use it, it was still quite a sight to actually see a Genin pull out a Jounin-level Jutsu. Anko was actually having trouble dealing with all the Naruto clones at once, and when she finally dispersed all of them, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Then she heard a rustle in the branches above her, and moved out of the way just in time to avoid Naruto jumping down on her.

The battles done, Anko gathered them each onto the grass near the gravel spot to inform them of their progress. She found that Kyan and Hinata were still slightly out of breath, but Naruto barely looked like he had been active at all, and he had been the last one to fight! After waiting for them to cool down for a while, Anko began.

"Okay, maggots. Hinata, we need to work on your speed and stamina. Kyan, we need to work on your strength and stamina. Naruto, we need to work on your control and accuracy."

Anko waited a few moments to let that sink in. She began pacing back and forth.

"What I really wish is that I could give you guys the training you need with certain fields of ninja arts that, frankly, I'm just not specialized enough in."

Naruto raised his hand. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What is your specialty, Sensei?"

"Simple. Survival and assassinations. You send me out into the wild and I can survive for years. Send me out to kill some sorry bastard, I can get it done silently and discreetly."

She grinned as two of her Genin stared in awe. But Naruto soon spoke.

"But if you're not specialized in certain fields, why don't you get someone who is?"

"Because that's-" Anko paused... "Actually not a bad idea. Okay, maggots. You're dismissed."

As the three got up and began walking away, Anko couldn't help but noticed that a few flowers had budded from the spot where Naruto sat...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake

"Very good! All three of you are a bunch of little maggots with no redeeming qualities! Congrats!"

Anko smirked as Hinata gazed downward sadly and Kyan gave her an intense glare. Luckily the glare missed and a boulder exploded a few yards behind the purple-haired kunoichi.


	3. Chapter 2: Competent Shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 2:** Competent Shinobi

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hang on, Naruto. Wait a moment."

Anko was surprised to see Naruto violently flinch when she grasped his shoulder to stop him from leaving. What was up with that? She'd have to ask him about that, or something...

But what was more pressing was that she felt something when she touched Naruto... It was a strange sensation... Like a static shock, only... Different... And it felt oddly familiar... Ah, well. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Naruto, follow me."

"Why? Did I do something?"

"No. Just follow me. We're going to get something to eat. Together. My treat. What's your pick?"

Anko was amused to find his face brighten. "Ichiraku's!" he announced loudly.

Anko just chuckled. "The ramen place? Sounds good."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Anko lead Naruto through the streets of Konoha, she couldn't help but take notice of the dirty looks and evil eyes that the blonde ninja was receiving. Anko figured the demon vessel would be hated, but there was no way in hell people were gonna look dirty at her pupil. Not when she was around. So the purple-haired kunoichi returned every look with a look of her own. Only hers was so bloodthirsty and ominous that people shrank back upon looking up from Naruto to her. Anko could tell that Naruto was uncomfortable under the glares of all these people, and she found amusement that he appeared more at ease with Anko scaring these people off.

They soon came to Ichiraku's, where Naruto quickly took a seat. Anko soon followed on his right.

"Hey there, Naruto!" the ramen stand owner greeted.

"Hey there, old man!" Naruto replied, smiling broadly.

The owner looked from Naruto to Anko and back again several times.

"Who's this, Naruto?" he asked curiously.

"This is my sensei. Anko-sensei, this is Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They run the stand."

"Nice to meet ya, buddy." The purple-haired kunoichi greeted lazily, leaning back on her stool.

"Nice to meet you, too." Both greeted back.

"So what'll you both be having?" Ayame asked.

"Miso ramen for me." Naruto requested.

"Same here." Anko followed.

As the two prepared the ramen, Anko turned to Naruto.

"So, maggot. You really wanna be hokage?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup! It's my dream!" he announced, going over the menu while he spoke.

"Really, now. Well, stranger things have happened. Like Iruka and Yugao sharing their first kiss."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I just need to ask you one thing... Are you colorblind?"

"Eh? No... I don't think so."

"Then why the hell are you wearing a bright orange jumpsuit?"

Naruto's face was of utter confusion. "Eh?"

"Look, ninja have to hide and sneak around. You aren't gonna sneak around very well if you're wearin' a bright orange jumpsuit. It's not exactly a common color found in nature."

"What about pumpkins and oranges?"

Anko pounded Naruto on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For asking stupid questions!"

Both Naruto and Anko turned to see Ayame and Teuchi staring at them in surprise. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Anko crossed her arms defiantly.

When the two ramen stand clerks returned to preparing the ramen, Anko continued.

"Look, if you're serious about becoming Hokage, you need to work hard for it. Before you become a Hokage, you need to be a competent shinobi."

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow morning I want you to meet me here. Nine a.m. sharp. I'm taking you shopping for some new clothes, some new ninja tools, and a new attitude. Okay?"

No response... Anko waited, but didn't hear Naruto reply. She turned around to see the blonde ninja staring up at her with wide eyes. He seemed touched and full of admiration.

"You okay, kid?"

She reached for his shoulder, but he flinched back, almost falling out of his chair.

"Okay, what the hell is up with that?" Anko demanded.

"Up with what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You always flinch whenever I try to touch you."

"I do?"

"Yeah, of course you do!"

"Am I supposed to?"

"No!"

"But I am?"

"Yes! So what the hell is up with it?"

Anko was really fuming right now. She wasn't sure if this kid was stupid or if he was just playing innocent. But when she looked down to the blonde ninja, to see such a saddened look on his face as he gazed down at the ground, she couldn't help but wonder... What did this brat go through? She didn't even notice that the ramen was set on the counter in front of them. Anko reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it.

"You're... the first person who's ever asked me about it..."

Anko was caught a bit off guard. She didn't expect him to say that, of all things. Was she really the only person to have noticed? No, Iruka noticed... But it sounded like she was the first one to care enough to ask him about it. No, wait... Iruka cared. He just didn't want to compromise his position as a teacher by questioning Naruto about such personal matters... Did this kid really have no one?

"Naruto... If you don't wanna talk about this, you don't have to. You can tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Naruto turned to look up at the purple-haired kunoichi. It didn't matter that he didn't thank him. She could see it in his eyes how thankful he was.

"Now c'mon. Our ramen is getting cold."

Naruto gave a start as he, too, noticed the ramen in front of him. Both shinobi picked up their chopsticks and shouted "Itadakimasu!"

They both dug into their ramen, and barely spoke another word for the rest of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So here she was. Nine o'clock a.m. sharp. Waiting for Naruto to arrive, just outside of the Ichiraku ramen stand. Anko was going to take Naruto shopping for some clothes. Some real ninja clothes. Not that annoying orange jumpsuit that the purple-haired kunoichi couldn't stand looking at. And she was going to take him shopping for some tools, too. Something told her that he would need some...

And almost on the dot, Naruto jumped down from the rooftops, landing right in front of the purple-haired kunoichi.

"Well, nice to see you could join me, maggot." Anko greeted.

"Sorry I'm late, Anko-sensei." Naruto replied.

Anko raised a brow. Late? He was practically right on time. Whatever.

"Anyway, let's go get you some new clothes." Anko declared, starting down the street.

"But I like my clothes." the blond ninja whined.

"Look, kid. I don't know where you picked up that thing, but ninja shouldn't wear such bright colors as orange. Orange sticks out like a sore thumb in the dreary wilderness. But first, lemme see your tools."

Naruto shrugged and reached into the pouch on his hip, pulling out some kunai and shuriken. Just as Anko figured, the blades were dull, and there were countless nicks and scratches in them. One kunai was even bent, and she was pretty sure she saw a shuriken with a missing point.

"Shit, Naruto. What the hell have you been doing with these things?"

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly. Anko felt she should be amused, but for some reason, she wasn't... Maybe it was too early for sadistic pleasures. Yeah, that was probably it.

"C'mon kid. Let's go buy you some clothes. We'll talk about the tools later."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ah. But there was a problem. Every store that Anko went to rejected her at the door the moment the clerk saw Naruto. Anko just brushed it off and moved onto the next store for the first few times, but by the fifth store, Anko was getting a bit agitated. And the sixth store clerk was particularly rude.

"I won't have that little monster in my store! Get it away from here!"

Ick. He had old man breath. "Listen, buddy. I'm just here to shop as a shinobi of Konohagakure. I intend to fully pay for my purchases, so I see no problem with letting us shop here."

"Well, I see a problem! That little... thing! Is a demon! I won't have it desecrating the sanctity of my store! I refuse to sell anything to it, nor to anyone associated with it! So just leave my store before I call the authorities!"

Now Anko was fuming. No one calls her ward an "it".

"Listen, you old fogey, I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure. And so is this child."

"Well, looks like they'll let anyone be a shinobi today. Even women and demon children."

Okay, that was it. Anko couldn't hold back any longer. Outstretching her arm, a snake shot out of her sleeve and grasped the man's neck, reeling him in to hold to Anko's face.

"Listen you bastard old man. I won't have anyone questioning the decisions of the Hokage. And I won't have anyone insulting me, my genin, my abilities, or my genin's abilities. I should kill you right now. I'm sure the world would be better off for it."

"Anko-sensei?"

Anko redirected her glare to where the sound came from, only to be broken from her rage by the saddened face of Naruto.

"Anko-sensei, it's okay. We don't have to shop here. We can try a different store."

Suddenly feeling calmed, she turned to the old man dangling from her grasp... She thought about it for a moment... And realized that Hokage-sama probably wouldn't like it if she killed a civilian, even if that civilian was really a blight on humanity. She dropped the guy and walked off, leaving him panting on the ground.

Was that why Naruto dressed like that? Was it because no store would sell him anything? It's possible that the orange jumpsuit was the only thing one store would sell to him. Or maybe he pulled it out of the garbage. Was it the same with his tools, as well? No store would likely sell him any tools, so he was probably sold used and worn-out tools early on, and was forced to re-use them over and over, wearing them out even further. And Anko could tell that all of this attempted shopping was really getting to Naruto. All these people rejecting him at the door and ridiculing him was really wearing his spirit out...

"Hey! You! Over there!"

Anko could only grit her teeth when she heard someone call them. Was someone actually picking a fight with them now?

When she turned around, she was surprised to see a slender woman in a black cheongsam gown. Her eyes were yellow and her hair was black, tied up in two round buns on the sides of her head with long tails of hair hanging from them.

"Um... Who are you?" Anko asked, a bit taken aback as the woman caught up to them and bent over, breathing heavily.

"I... I own a clothing store just down the road... I saw what happened... If you'd like... You can shop at my clothing store..." the girl said between pants.

Anko raised a brow. Really? Was there really a person who didn't mind the demon child shopping at their store?

"Uh, sure. Thanks. We'll check it out."

The girl stood up, an overjoyed smile on her face. "Great! Follow me, I'll lead you there!"

As Anko was lead down the street with Naruto right beside her, she felt she should investigate a few things.

"So... You run your own clothing store?"

"Sort of. I run it with my twin sister. I am Chichan Akugouhou. We're relatives of the Akugouhou clan, but we were born and raised in Wave Country. There's a bit of a money problem there right now. A sort of... economic decline. So my sister and I moved here to open our own clothing store. But it's actually more like a tailor shop. The clothes on the racks are clothes that we've made, but we mostly can make custom clothes on order. We haven't had many customers yet..."

Ah, so that was it. They were out-of-towners. They weren't aware that Naruto carried the demon Shiranui.

"And you aren't wondering about that display with the old man?"

"Oh, him?" the girl laughed. "Don't worry about that old geezer. He's always causing trouble. His loss, anyway."

The two were soon led to a store with no wall on the front, leaving it entirely open for people to walk in. Anko was surprised that some out-of-towners managed to snag a spot on the corner of an intersection. Manning the counter was a girl who looked just like Chichan Akugouhou, right down to the hairstyle, but wore a white cheongsam gown.

"Kuchan!" the girl who led them there called.

The girl at the counter gave a start and waved back. "Hi, Chichan! I see you brought some customers!"

"Yep!" the girl turned to Anko and Naruto. "This is my twin sister, Kuchan."

"Hi there, customers! What can we do for you?" Kuchan called.

Anko sweatdropped... They sure were enthusiastic, weren't they?

"Yes, I was wondering if you could make some custom clothes for this kid here."

She gestured to Naruto, who was gazing down at the ground.

"Sure thing! We'll need to take some measurements."

The one in the white cheongsam, Kuchan, ran up with a measuring tape and began measuring the length of Naruto's arms, his waist size, etc, yelling them out while her sister wrote them down. Anko could tell that Naruto felt uncomfortable with these women measuring him and being so close to touching him, but they masterfully got his measurements down without actually touching him. Anko was actually impressed by this. She had to wonder if they had any training. They moved with an odd grace that spoke that they might have fighting experience, perhaps in some form of martial art. Anko told them the specifications of the outfit she wanted them to make, and they both rushed into the back to get to work. They assured her it would only be a short while before they finished, and Anko believed them, so she stayed put.

The purple-haired kunoichi felt it would be a good time to teach Naruto a few things.

"Now, Naruto. You can't let how other people treat you get you down."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You're gazing down at the ground and looking like a scolded puppy. You just have to keep your chin up and be strong. And for the love of Kami, look past the barriers."

"Past the... barriers?"

"Yep. People put up barriers to block people from seeing what they don't want seen. People often hide their true feelings behind barriers."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, that old man. He may have seemed like a dirty old bastard, and he probably was, but that was probably a barrier. It's possible that he doesn't want you around because he might have lost someone during Shiranui's attack. But he doesn't want people to know about this. So he puts up that tough act as a barrier. Get it?"

Naruto paused for a while, but then slowly nodded.

"Good, good. But keep in mind that people don't just have barriers. Everything around you has a barrier."

"Eh?"

"In almost any situation, there are things going on that you won't see by just looking at the surface. If you go around the barrier, you can see what's really going on. For example, a girl in grade school might tease a boy. The boy would probably assume that the girl hates him. But really, it's just a barrier. If he looks past it, he'll realize that the girl actually really likes him."

"Isn't that kind of like a person-barrier instead of an object or situation-barrier?"

"Ah, good, good. You're thinking, Naruto. But take a look at a rose. A rose may look pretty and smell nice, but it has those thorns. At first glance, those thorns are really nasty. But if you look past the barrier, really, those thorns are to protect it from enemies. Get it?"

"I think so..."

"Good. Always try to look past the barriers. Things'll be a lot clearer when the barriers are gone. But also try to keep in mind why the barrier is there in the first place."

"Eh?"

"Take the old man. He puts up the touch act barrier to hide the fact that he lost someone in Shiranui's attack. This is probably because he feels sad about the loss of his loved one, and he considers that sadness a weakness or vulnerability. The girl who likes the boy doesn't want anyone to know that she likes the boy because it'd be embarrassing for a girl her age. So she teases him and pretends to hate him to keep the fact that she likes him a secret. Barriers often have reasons for being there. The first step is to look past the barrier. The second step is to find out why that barrier is there in the first place. Keep that in mind, Naruto."

Naruto paused for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Good, good."

"It's done. Come on in and try it on."

Anko lead Naruto to the back room and waited outside with the twin girls Chichan and Kuchan. When the blonde ninja came out in different clothes, Anko was impressed. It was exactly to her specifications.

Naruto had on a black jacket that could be zipped up, with a hood attached. The hood was so that Naruto could wear it over his head to hide his bright hair while stealth was required. Beneath the open jacket was a blank T-shirt. The jacket was short-sleeved, but the parts of his arm that weren't covered were decorated in fishnet. On his hands were some black fingerless gloves of thin material, intended entirely for coverage instead of protection, and they didn't hinder his manual dexterity. On his lower body was a pair of black cargo shorts that were thick enough to balance protection and mobility perfectly, as well as offering several pockets for carrying things such as summoning scrolls, exploding tags, smoke bombs, and flash bombs. This would leave more room in Naruto's tool pouches for kunai and shuriken. Though they were shorts, the exposed skin of his shins was covered in fishnet like his forearms. On his feet were traditional ninja sandals, but black instead of his usual blue. Anko had ordered the material to be sturdy to resist tearing, but not to hinder movement. And the linings of the jacket and shorts were green, and they were reversible so that Naruto could switch between dreary rock environments and forest environments. Yep, the twins were masters.

Naruto looked oddly thoughtful, a frown on his face as he gazed at the ground. Anko decided to wonder about that later, and instead paid the twins and thanked them for their work. They instructed Anko and Naruto to come back if they needed any modifications or repairs. On the way out, the purple-haired kunoichi stopped to purchase a dark green backpack for Naruto to carry more things in. She wanted to make sure the blond ninja was prepared.

Naruto said nothing as they walked down the street. Anko decided to question the brat about his oddly quiet state.

"Hey kid, somethin' wrong? You look a little down in the dumps."

Naruto shook his head. "No. It's just... I liked my old clothes."

Ah, that was it. Naruto had probably worn that jumpsuit for as long as he could remember, and probably was accustomed to it. He just needed some time to get used to his sudden change in clothing.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You'll get used to 'em. Besides, you look like a real shinobi of the leaf now."

Naruto managed a weak smile at that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For tools, Anko figured the place to go was the store she herself went to for tools: Ten Over Ten. It was a weapon store owned by a man who went by the name Hagami Habu. He was a master weaponsmith, a producer of high-quality kunai, shuriken, and weapons of all kinds. He even sold exploding tags, smoke bombs, flash bombs, sturdy wire, and other tools, making his store the perfect place for any shinobi to refill their stock before and after a mission.

As Anko entered, she was greeted by Hagami Habu himself, standing behind the counter.

"Anko-chan! Good to see you! Who's your little friend?" He greeted enthusiastically.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, my new student. We've come to get some weapons made."

Anko noticed Habu get an unsure look, no doubt knowing who Naruto was. But he just smiled.

"Great! What's your dominant hand, son?"

"My what?"

Instead of elaborating, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, which he tossed to Naruto. The blonde ninja reached out and caught it with his left hand.

"Leftie, got it."

He wrote that down before circling around from behind the counter and stepping up to kneel before the blonde ninja. He pulled the boy's sleeve up, recoiling when he flinched.

"Hey, it's okay, Naruto. Habu ain't gonna hurt ya."

The blonde ninja gave Anko a small nod and a weak smile.

As Hagami Habu examined Naruto's body frame and muscles, Anko decided to make some small talk.

"So Habu, how's your daughter?"

"Tenten's great! It's been a year since she graduated, and she's already a master of weaponry. Take's after her mother when it comes to fighting. I just supply her with as many as she can keep in those scrolls. Just made her a zanbatou. She's been trying to get strong enough to lift the damn thing. Ha ha! Always a challenge, she is."

Anko just smiled. Habu was proud of his daughter. Anko had never met her, but Habu told the purple-haired kunoichi that the girl looked just like her mother.

The small talk was cut short when Habu lifted up Naruto's black T-shirt to examine his chest muscles, and the boy let out a scream of alarm so loud that people on the street outside turned to look. The boy recoiled violently, stepping several steps back and leaning forward to get smaller, pulling his shirt down and tugging on it.

Wow... That was weird.

Habu looked up at Anko questioningly. He looked back down at Naruto and reached out a hand. "Hey, it's okay, son. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

But Naruto recoiled back further, an alarmed look on his face. Habu looked up at Anko, his eyes pleading for assistance.

Rather than find amusement from the situation, Anko spoke in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

"Hey, Naruto. It's alright. Habu isn't going to hurt you."

She reached a hand down and placed it on his shoulder, feeling that static again. The blonde ninja flinched, but she kept it firmly planted. Naruto looked up at Anko's face, uneasiness in his eyes. Anko gave what she figured was a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto. It's fine. If you're scared, for whatever reason, I'm here for you."

Whoa. What made Anko say that? Last she checked, she wasn't the guardian sort. But even stranger to Anko, Naruto actually managed a weak smile. The next thing she knew, the boy's hand was grasping hers, and her hand was grasping his, the static stronger than ever. Anko gave a nod to Habu to go ahead, and the man stepped forward. Naruto braced himself, clenching his eyes shut tightly as the man lifted his black T-shirt to examine his chest muscles. In a few moments, he was done, and naruto's shirt was back down to cover him.

The blonde ninja had been squeezing Anko's hand so hard it almost hurt, but she felt his grip relax. His hand was so sweaty... Why would someone lifting his shirt shake him so much? And Naruto was still holding her hand...

"Okay, despite some drama, I've got all the information I need. I'll have a set of custom kunai and shuriken ready."

"Great. And can I get the works? Ya know, flash bombs, smoke bombs, exploding tags?"

Naruto perked at the mention of exploding tags. The fact that Naruto was staring longingly at a display of them when they walked in didn't go unnoticed by the purple-haired kunoichi.

"Sure think, Anko-chan. I'll have it all ready for ya by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Habu. C'mon Naruto, let's get going."

As they exited the store, Anko found it to be nearing dinner time.

"C'mon, Naruto. Let's head for Ichiraku's for dinner."

She chuckled as Naruto brightened at the mention of Ichiraku's. For some reason, everything about this kid should annoy the purple-haired kunoichi, but she couldn't help but find... charm? Yeah, charm in every fiber of his being. It was weird... And there was something about him that seemed so familiar...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The two ate their dinner in comfortable silence. Anko could tell that the blonde ninja had an emotional day, what with the shopping. And Anko couldn't help but wonder why she felt such a connection with this boy. His presence seemed... natural. Like he had been nearby her entire life, like a little brother you were close with.

With the dinner over with, Anko headed for Hallowed Ground. She knew Might Guy would be there, having a few drinks. She figured the best time to talk about this would be when they were both a little buzzed. Luckily Hallow was still out of town.

Sure enough, Guy was over by a table, having downed a few dishes of sake already. He perked when he heard Anko approaching and gave his "nice guy" grin.

"Ah, Anko-chan! Why don't you join me? You are too full of youth to not enjoy life with a good drink!"

Anko sweatdropped... She figured the Taijutsu expert was lucky he had such skills, or she would avoid talking to him altogether.

The purple-haired kunoichi ordered some sake and kicked back when she downed a few dishes and listened to Guy brag about his students. After a few more dishes, Guy posed a question that Anko took as an opening.

"So enough about my students, Anko-chan. I heard that you were asked to head a Genin team. How are they doing?"

"Funny you should ask that, Guy-sama." She tacked on the honorific to make Guy feel she respected him. "I was thinking that my skills may not be enough to teach my students. Each of them needs a lot of work, and I'm afraid that my skills just aren't enough."

The extravagant Taijutsu expert put a hand to his chin in his "deep thought" pose. "I see, I see. I also feel that my students are missing out on the aspects of battle such as defense against Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

Perfect. This conversation was going exactly the direction Anko wanted.

"Same here. So I got to thinking... I specialize in survival, assassination, and torture, but I don't think I could teach my students much about Genjutsu and Taijutsu. And your students could use a little work on defense against Jutsu. And Kurenai-sama specializes in Genjutsu, but could use some work on Taijutsu."

Guy got a glint in his eye. He could see where this was going, but he would rather draw it out for theatrics. "Hmm... what might you be hinting at, Anko-chan?"

"I'm thinking we should swap students around a bit. You could give one of my students training in Taijutsu. I could give your students some lessons in survival. And I figure Kurenai-sama might be able to help us out with Genjutsu in exchange for us training her students in our specialties."

Guy sat up quickly, bumping the table and knocking over some empty sake bottles.

"Anko-chan, that's the most brilliant idea I've ever heard!" he declared loudly, attracting the attention of the nearby bar patrons, much to Anko's embarrassment. She urged Guy to sit down with a few waves of her hand, which he obliged.

"So, which student did you have in mind?" Guy questioned, his hand to his chin.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

To the extravagant Taijutsu expert's credit, he merely maintained his thoughtful look.

"I see, I see. Have him come to the training ground tomorrow morning. We'll get him started right away."

Anko nodded thoughtfully and took another sip of sake. Setting the dish down, she lunged forward and grabbed Guy by the neck of his spandex suit.

"But I'm warning you, Guy! I've seen what you do to Lee! I will not have you dressing my student up like a clone of you, and I will not have you forcing him into your ridiculous training exercises! Is that clear?"

The look in the purple-haired kunoichi's eyes was so vicious and feral that even Guy shrank back a little. But he still tried to maintain his "cool guy" look.

"Of course, Anko-chan. I would never think of it!" he declared.

Anko let go of him and sat back in her seat.

"Good." was all she said. She downed another dish of sake and placed some money on the table, storming off. The money should cover the sake costs for both of them. The least she could do after her outburst.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Naruto was surprised to find Anko redirect him to Team Guy's training ground, where Might Guy, legendary spandex-wearing Taijutsu expert, had him test his skills against a younger version of him, Rock Lee.

It can be safe to say that Naruto was thoroughly beaten by Rock Lee in a matter of minutes. But Guy still told Naruto that he did well. Naruto wasn't sure if he was lying to make him feel better, but still rubbed the back of his head at the praise.

"Okay, Naruto. We need to set you up with some weights." Guy declared.

"Weights?"

"Yes, Naruto. Lee wears training weights. When he gets used to the weight, we make them heavier, gradually making him stronger. I'm hoping we can do the same with you, Naruto."

Naruto wasn't sure what he was in for, but Guy had Lee run laps around Konoha while he took him to the Ten Over Ten weapon store to get weights. Hagami Habu was overjoyed to see Naruto again, but also a bit surprised to see him with Guy. But he measured him for weights none the less and had them made in less than an hour.

So it was set. For the next week, Naruto headed to Team Guy's training area every morning at six to get trounced by Lee. Though near the end of the week, the blonde ninja found he was actually able to hold out for a little longer against the Guy clone.

But on the morning after that week, Team Nine's first mission came...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 1

"C'mon, Naruto. Come out so we can see."

"But this is embarrassing."

"I don't care if it's embarrassing. Come out so we can see."

"No way, Anko-sensei!"

"Naruto, come out of that changing room right now!"

"Why?"

"Because Chichan and Kuchan were nice enough to make you that dress! The least you can do is try it on for them!"

"Then why is Hinata here?"

"Because I don't want her to miss this, that's why."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 2

"Okay, Naruto. In addition to weights, you'll need some additional equipment."

"Like what, Guy-sensei?"

Might Guy reached into a backpack and pulled out a bright green spandex suit.

"It's durable, it's breathable, and it's washable! Easy to move around in, and stylish too!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Wow, it's awesome, Guy-sensei!" he exclaimed.

"You'll also need to cut your hair into a bowl cut and dye it black. I also suggest you wear these."

Guy handed Naruto some strips of seaweed.

"Nori? Why do you want me to wear nori?"

"Foolish Naruto! They aren't nori! They're eyebrows!"

"Oh! Awesome, Guy-sensei!"

"Naruto, you'll get along with Lee and me just fine!

And Guy went into a bout of uproarious laughter, to which Naruto joined in.


	4. Chapter 3: Odd Jobs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 3:** Odd Jobs

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A week after Team Nine was formed, the team was called to their training ground meeting place. After training with Rock Lee and Might Guy for the day, Naruto came to the meeting place to find Sushiaki Kyan and Hyuuga Hinata already there. The blonde ninja sighed at being the last one to arrive, and he couldn't help but notice a surprised look on the Hyuuga heiress's face. Naruto figured she must've been surprised at his late arrival.

Hinata was startled upon seeing Naruto. She had not seen him in a whole week. Anko had been training the Hyuuga heiress along with Kyan, the purple-haired kunoichi claiming that Naruto was away receiving specialty training, though the purple-haired kunoichi would not elaborate. Hinata was surprised to see Naruto's new clothes. For as long as the Hyuuga heiress could remember, the object of her affections had always worn that orange jumpsuit. It was so strange to see him dressed differently. Though Hinata had to admit that he looked very handsome in his new clothes...

The Hyuuga heiress shook the thought away as she felt a blush creep onto her face. She just had to wait for her sensei to arrive...

Anko abruptly appeared before them with a Body Flicker Jutsu. She was holding a stick of dango, greeting them with a two-fingered salute.

"Howdy, maggots. Nice to see you all together again."

Silence.

"Anyway, after a week of training, I figure we'll spar with each other to test out what we've learned. Naruto, Hinata, get in there."

Hinata gave a start. Naruto seemed a little worried, but he stepped into the center of the clearing. The Hyuuga heiress soon followed, a distressed look on her face.

"Okay, don't hold back you two." Instructed Anko as she moved to sit in the gravel patch with Kyan.

The two stood in front of each other, a few yards of distance between them. Hinata was looking downward and pressing her fingers together. Naruto was looking about with his hands in his pockets.

"And... begin!" Anko announced.

Hinata got into a Gentle Fist stance, but her body resisted when she tried to move. Naruto, on the other hand, jumped backward and went through some hand seals.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he announced, two clones appearing, one on each side of him. The two clones jumped forward to land a kick on the Hyuuga heiress, but Hinata brought up her arm to block them. They were surprisingly weak kicks... Was Naruto holding back?

Hinata performed a strike onto the chest of one of the clones, shooting a burst of chakra as she did so. The clone dispersed, and Hinata did the same to the other clone.

But the real Naruto was nowhere to be found! Hinata activated her Byakugan, searching the area for any sign of Naruto... But she couldn't find him!

But the Hyuuga heiress heard a scream and looked up to find Naruto jumping down from above, bringing both fists down for a hammer fist strike. Hinata quickly sidestepped the blow, allowed Naruto to land on the ground, where she went in for a strike to the chest. But the Hyuuga heiress hesitated before the strike could connect, allowing Naruto time to jump back and leap into the nearby trees. Hinata looked around with her Byakugan to find that Naruto had dispersed several clones around the area. Aware of his previous tactic, she looked up to find a few in the trees as well. Her Byakugan couldn't tell which clone was the real one... So Hinata pulled out some kunai and tossed them at a few. She hit one, and it dispersed, but the other ones learned from that clone's mistake stepped out of the way of the kunai. So that meant that Hinata would need to throw a kunai without Naruto seeing it...

Reaching into her tool pouch, she pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it on the ground. It exploded, enveloping the Hyuuga heiress in smoke. The smoke wouldn't make her cough. It was intended entirely for cover, and Hinata could see through it with her Byakugan. She launched several kunai at each of the clones. And with each clone being unable to see her throw it due to the smoke, she managed to eliminate several before she hit one that didn't disperse. Naruto jumped out of the nearby foliage, pulling a kunai out from his arm. Hinata hadn't thrown it hard, so it was only buried a fraction of an inch. Naruto launched forward for a headbutt, but only ran through smoke. He looked around to find Hinata jumping down from above and going in for an attack on his chest. But the Hyuuga heiress pulled her punch, and didn't disperse any chakra upon contact. Naruta used the kunai Hinata threw to scratch her arm, but only cut her jacket. Instead, a log appeared in front of Naruto instead of Hinata, an obvious Body Replacement Jutsu. Hinata watched from the nearby bushes as Naruto looked about wildly. But then he closed his eyes and began sniffing the air. Uh-oh... Hinata was upwind of Naruto... But would he really be able to smell her? Then again, he was able to smell the dango in Anko's hand when she hid at the end of the curry test. Sure enough, Naruto opened his eyes, looking directly at the bush Hinata was hiding in. He dashed for her, dropping onto all fours. It was really quite intimidating, watching Naruto charge at her on all fours, a serious look on his face. So intimidating that Hinata didn't move out of the way, and Naruto tackled her. They rolled out of the bush and back into the clearing, where Naruto attempted to get her in a hold. But it was instead Hinata who pinned Naruto to the ground after another roll. She raised her hand for a Gentle Fist strike, but hesitated... She didn't want to hurt Naruto!

"Enough!"

Hinata gave a start when her sensei called an end to the sparring match.

"That was very good, Naruto. Very good, Hinata. Now I'd like Naruto to fight Kyan."

"What? Why should I fight Uzumaki?" Kyan asked, his voice laced with contempt.

"Because Hinata is tired and Naruto still has a lot of energy left, that's why." Anko countered.

Hinata could see that. As she and the blonde ninja got up, she could feel her chest heave from her heavy breathing. She was exhausted, but Naruto looked ready for another fight after just a few heavy breaths.

So Hinata went to stand with Anko while Kyan went to stand a few yards away from Naruto.

"And... Begin!

Naruto began the hand seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but instead Kyan made the first move before he could finish.

"Rapid blow." the raven-haired boy softly said, speedily dashing in to deliver a punch to Naruto's stomach. Naruto bent over in pain, and didn't have time to block Kyan's next assault.

"Beat rush."

The boy gave a punch to one side of Naruto's face with one hand, then the other side with the other hand, followed by a knee to the stomach, all in a matter of a few seconds. Naruto was left bending over once more from the knee to the stomach.

Hinata was surprised by how fast Kyan was. It looked like his blows didn't hurt much, but Naruto seemed to be having trouble responding in time.

"Leg lariat."

The raven-haired boy ducked low to the ground and swung his legs into Naruto's, knocking his feet out from under him.

"Charge punch."

Bringing his arm back, the boy pounded a blow into Naruto's back while he lay there. The blonde ninja attempted to grab the raven-haired boy's leg, but Kyan instead slid around to behind Naruto, muttering "Reversal."

Now behind Naruto, the raven-haired boy jumped over the blonde ninja, nailing him in the back with both legs as he muttered "Jump rush."

Kyan leapt a few feet away, seemingly allowing the blonde ninja to pull himself up.

"What the hell do you keep saying?" Naruto grunted upon standing.

"Attack names." was all the raven-haired boy said.

"Huh? Attack... names?"

"I am a practitioner of my family's style of martial art. The Graceful Fist. It requires that all attacks, no matter how minor, be given names as a sign of respect to the opponent the attack is being used on."

Naruto seemingly brightened slightly. "Does that mean you... respect me?"

But Kyan's response made Naruto's face fall. "No. It is merely a formality. I would never respect you."

Naruto's fist clenched. Hinata could see he was angry, and that meant it would likely cloud his judgment. Sure enough, the blonde ninja charged forward, shoving his fist forward. But Kyan merely hopped out of the way and landed right on top of Naruto's arm. The blonde ninja didn't seem all that strained under the raven-haired boy's weight. That either meant that Naruto was very strong, or Kyan was very light.

While standing on Naruto's arm, the raven-haired boy hopped to stand at an angle to his head and began pounding his legs down with a rain of stomps, striking the corner of the blonde ninja's head. "Kick shower." he said softly, in keeping with his explanation of naming attacks.

But Hinata could see her raven-haired teammate get taken by surprise when Naruto grabbed him by the legs and threw him across the clearing. The raven-haired boy landed flat on his stomach and bounced a little, getting the wind knocked out of him.

"I admit, I was not expecting that." he muttered through clenched teeth. But in the time it took for Kyan to recover, Naruto had summoned five Shadow Clones. They all rushed in, raining kicks and punches on Kyan, which he struggled to block. For a moment, it appeared that Naruto had Kyan on the run, but then Kyan hopped back out of the crowd of Shadow Clones and began performing hand seals.

"Huh... It looks like Kyan's about to use a Jutsu." Anko commented. Hinata looked up at her to see her staring intently at the battle.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu." Kyan declared. Breathing deeply, the raven-haired boy exhaled and expelled a fireball the size of a bowling ball. The flaming sphere struck a Naruto's clone, making it burst into smoke.

"So Kyan's a fire user like the Uchiha." Hinata heard Anko mutter. But Kyan was already going through a different set of hand seals while the Naruto Shadow Clones were still surprised by the fireball.

"Water Release: Bubble Jutsu."

Breathing deeply, the boy exhaled a large bubble the size of a beach ball, which floated to a stunned clone and popped, eliminating it with the painful snap.

"Water?" Anko wondered aloud, seeming mildly intrigued.

A different set of hand seals. "Lightning Release: Electron Jutsu."

Rather than coming from his mouth like the other two, a sparking sphere of yellow electricity the size of a honeydew melon appeared between the raven-haired boy's hands, which he fired at another one of the clones. The lightning Jutsu effectively eliminated the Clone.

"Lightning?" Anko declared, somewhat alarmed.

Another set of hand seals. "Earth Release: Tremor Jutsu." With a stomp, a narrow shockwave traveled along the ground, upturning the earth as it traveled before knocking another clone away, eliminating it.

"What? Earth?" Anko exclaimed, now somewhat surprised.

While Naruto and the remaining clone stood in surprise, the raven-haired boy went through another set of hand seals.

"Wind Release: Gust Jutsu."

This time the raven-haired boy held his hands out, making a diamond shape with his thumbs and index fingers. A gust of wind shot forward, knocking down the final clone and effectively dispelling it.

"Wind!" Anko exclaimed, shocked.

Naruto looked dumbfounded by what just happened. Hinata was amazed, too. How could a Genin-level ninja know a Jutsu from all five elements? Not to mention have enough chakra to use each one in a row!

Almost as if on cue, the raven-haired boy collapsed to his knee, breathing heavily.

"Enough! That's... That's enough!" commanded Anko.

Kyan stumbled to his feet, walking over to the gravel patch and taking a seat on the stump. Naruto ran over, looking as if he hadn't been fighting at all.

"Kyan, that was amazing! Where'd you learn Jutsu like that?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up. Praise is worthless from someone with less skill than you." The raven-haired boy announced.

Naruto's brow furrowed in anger. He was about to retaliate, but kept his mouth shut upon seeing Anko shake her head disapprovingly.

The group waited while Kyan recovered. Once his breathing was stabilized, Anko made an announcement.

"Good. Now that we know each other's fighting abilities, we can work together more effectively. Now on to our first mission!"

The purple-haired kunoichi was amused to find all three of her Genin perk. Naruto's hands began trembling in excitement.

"Alright! Anko-sensei! Are we going to deliver secret information, storm an enemy village, go undercover in enemy territory, or-"

He was interrupted as Anko whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto exclaimed.

"For being stupid. Everyone knows you have to start small. We start with E-Ranks and D-Ranks, then work our way up along the alphabet. C'mon, let's head to the Hokage tower for a mission."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was disappointed to find that their first mission, an E-Rank, was to tend to a garden on the outskirts of Konoha. The old man that owned it had broken his arm, and was unable to do so himself.

The three Genin got to work, while Anko sat back on a barrel and munched on dango, much to Kyan's annoyance.

It was a fairly large garden. Anko was afraid they wouldn't be able to finish in time for one more mission, but Naruto got the idea to use Shadow Clones to tend to the garden. Unfortunately, the clones tended to mess up or misbehave. So Anko instructed Hinata to stand in the center of the garden and activate her Byakugan. It worked, as Hinata's three-hundred sixty degree vision could keep track of all the clones at once. Although reserved at first, Hinata was soon pointing out directions to the clones that performed their jobs incorrectly with much less reserve. Since Hinata could better control the situation if it was just the clones, Kyan stepped back. But he couldn't just do nothing, not on a mission. Luckily the old man mentioned his roof had a leak, so Anko got a ladder so Kyan could fix the roof. Though Anko couldn't help but notice a nervous grimace on the raven-haired boy's usually stoic face as he uneasily climbed the ladder. Could he have a fear of heights, or something?

As Anko kicked back on the barrel by the wall, she found Naruto passing by with a wheelbarrow.

"Hey, maggot. What's with your Shadow Clones?"

"Why? Is something wrong with them?"

"No, not at all. It's just that Shadow Clones tend to have very limited free thought, usually following orders best. But yours seem pretty independent."

"Is that good?"

"Well, yeah. It shows you must be pretty good with Shadow Clones."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Gee, thanks Anko-sens-"

The blond ninja was interrupted as a brick fell on top of him. But instead of hitting him, the brick just fell to the ground as the blonde ninja dispersed in a puff of smoke the moment the brick reached him.

Anko sat up in alarm, but realization hit her... She had been talking to one of his Shadow Clones!

But the purple-haired kunoichi just smiled. Heh, that maggot was just full of surprises.

Naruto, the real Naruto this time, ran up to the edge of the garden and called up to the roof.

"Hey, Kyan! What's going on up there? You okay?" he called.

Instead of a response, Anko heard cries of distress from the roof. It seemed the raven-haired boy was on one leg at the top point of the roof, swaying back and forth and flailing his arms, attempting to keep balance.

Before Anko could react, the raven-haired boy fell and tumbled down the roof. But instead of hitting the ground, Naruto ran to the spot and caught him in his arms, bridal style.

Anko smirked... It really was quite cute. Almost like a damsel in distress, if Kyan weren't male.

"Phew... I caught you." Naruto breathed in relief.

What Anko found even cuter was that Kyan seemed to have a heavy red blush on his face, and made no move to free himself from Naruto's arms. His eyes were wide and he was visibly shivering.

That proved it. The almighty, superior Sushiaki Kyan was afraid of heights. And falling from the roof likely gave him quite the scare, because he seemed to be holding onto Naruto quite tightly.

"Um... Kyan... It's okay. You're on the ground now. You can let go of me." Naruto muttered, a tiny blush gathering on his face, too, as he likely realized the position they were in.

As if shaken from his fright, the raven-haired boy stepped out of the blonde ninja's arms and onto the ground, where he crossed his arms and blew a strand of hair from his eye. Anko held back a laugh as he grumbled something about roofs and working on his balance.

In truth, with his recently revealed fear of heights, Anko figured the raven-haired boy became nervous as he looked down at the ground and lost control of his balance. There probably wasn't anything wrong with his balance, he just lost control due to his vertigo.

Despite that bit of drama, the team finished up the care of the garden and fixed the leak in the roof in time for another mission. Though Anko couldn't help but notice that Kyan seemed hesitant to get near Naruto for a while after the roof incident...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By sundown, the team had completed two missions. Tending to the old man's garden, and finding a lost dog. After a description was given, Hinata was easily able to find him with her Byakugan. And the dog seemed to head straight for them and sat in front of Naruto, tail wagging.

As Anko dismissed the team for the night, Naruto jumped upon feeling a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around to see his teammate Sushiaki Kyan standing there, his usual serious look on his face, like he thought he was superior to everyone else.

"Hey, Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, whaddyou want, Sushiaki? It's getting late, and I'm hungry."

"Funny you should mention that. I need to talk to you, and I figured the best time to do that would be over dinner, my treat."

"Why's that?" Naruto questioned innocently. He was a bit surprised that Mr. Superior Attitude was asking to treat him, of all people, to dinner.

"Full stomachs may slow our reaction times, leading to a decreased chance for things to be blurted out unnecessarily."

Naruto just gave a puzzled look, eliciting a sigh from the raven-haired boy.

"Just... forget it. What place do you want to eat at?"

"Um... You heard of Ichiraku's?"

"No, I am unfamiliar with such an establishment. You will have to lead me there."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto was greeted by Teuchi and Ayame.

"Howdy, Naruto! Who's this you're with now?"

"This is my teammate, Sushiaki Kyan. Kyan, this is Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They run Ichiraku's."

Ayame giggled. "Are you two on a date?"

Kyan vividly blushed and stumbled backwards as if from being hit, but Naruto was quick to the defensive. "It's not like that! He's my teammate!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Easy, boys. I was just joking." Ayame teased.

Sighing, Naruto took a seat at the counter, Kyan on the seat to his left.

"What'll ya have, boys?" Teuchi asked.

"Pork ramen." Naruto ordered. He had to wait while Kyan perused a menu. Eventually the raven-haired boy asked "Do you have anything with fish in it?"

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. Fish? What was wrong with this guy?

"Well, technically, all our ramen dishes have fish in 'em."

Teuchi held out a little white slice shaped like a many-pointed star, a red swirl on it.

"See? This is a naruto. They're little fish slices used in the ramen."

Kyan eyed them wearily, unsure.

"If you're uneasy about other types of meat, we can fix you up with some miso ramen." Ayame suggested.

Kyan thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Miso ramen for me." he concluded.

Naruto wondered what this guy's problem was with fish... Wait, his family owned a seafood restaurant. Maybe he was used to having fish for dinner all the time.

There was a silence for quite a while as the two boys waited for their ramen. Naruto remembered that Kyan invited him to dinner to tell him something, but he figured the raven-haired boy would say it when he was ready.

The ramen was placed in front of them, and both boys split their chopsticks and declared "Itadakimasu!", though Kyan's was much more reserved than his blonde teammate.

The two ate their ramen in silence, though Naruto couldn't help but notice Kyan eating at a slower pace than him, and seeming to be picking at his food quite a bit.

"Hey, Kyan. You should eat. Don't just pick at it."

"Ah. Yes... I am just, well..."

Naruto sported a confused look as the raven-haired boy paused. Naruto wasn't very good at picking these things up, but he seemed a bit uneasy...

"It is just that I am a bit picky when it comes to perfection in my food. When presented with a plate of food, I will commonly... I will pick at the parts I deem edible and ignore the parts I deem unfit for consumption."

Naruto was perplexed. Food was food, wasn't it? "Well, what do you look for in your food?"

The raven-haired boy seemed to perk, a look of very mild surprise passing over his face.

"Well, I tend to avoid pieces of food that have burnt marks, or black marks, as I dislike the taste of the heavily cooked parts. When eating meat, I cut away the pieces that have fat on them, as I dislike the feel of the fat in my mouth. When eating store-bought items, I will often set aside the pieces of food that were malformed, such as an extra knob on the side of a piece of candy."

Naruto was... intrigued? It was a foreign feeling, but he felt interested. As he leaned in, eyes studying his teammate, the raven-haired boy sighed.

"To be honest, you have been the first person to question my eating habits. My older sister teases me for it, and my younger sister tries to emulate it. My mother laughs it off, and my father shakes his head in disapproval."

"Is that why you never ate lunch at school? Because you didn't want other kids to see you pick at your food and only eat parts of it?"

The raven-haired boy gave another start. He gazed down gravely, his hair covering his eyes with a shadow.

"That would be another first." he whispered.

"Eh?"

Kyan cleared his throat. "I mean that no one has really... cared... enough to ask me, is what I mean to say, I suppose."

Naruto sported a puzzled look. He couldn't make much sense of Kyan's behavior... But then Anko-sensei's words hit him... look past the barriers. Could Kyan's eating habits be an act? No... The barrier was elsewhere... Kyan didn't bring a lunch to school because he didn't want people to question him about that freaky eating thing of his. So he just kicked back during lunch to cover his missing lunch up by acting cool. Was that it? But why did he do it in the first place... Maybe he was embarrassed by his eating thing. He might've felt it unbecoming of a ninja, or something.

"Well, I don't care if you have weird ways of eating. You're you, and that's what's important." the blonde ninja declared before slurping down the broth of his ramen. Though as the blonde ninja did so, he missed the small, weak smile that crept onto his raven-haired teammate's face.

Naruto waiting patiently for Kyan to finish picking apart his ramen, setting noodles and vegetables on the counter as he ate what he deemed okay. Naruto decided to help out by eating whatever the raven-haired boy set aside. After all, he couldn't see anything wrong with the food his teammate didn't like. The blonde ninja was surprised to find that very few of the naruto slices were set aside.

Eventually, both finished their bowls, though Kyan insisted that Naruto drink the broth. Naruto wasn't sure why Kyan didn't want the broth, but went ahead and drank it.

"Okay, Uzumaki. I have something... very serious to talk about."

Naruto just grinned. "Sure, shoot."

The raven-haired boy laughed with what was little more than an uneasy "eh-heh... heh...". It sounded to Naruto like he didn't laugh much.

"Your spirit is overwhelming. But... Why did you save me?"

Naruto stared blanky. "Eh?"

"When you caught me from falling off the roof of our first client's house. You did not just happen to be standing where I fell. First you actually asked if I was okay up on the roof. That was strange. But then you actually went out of you way to catch me. What was the reason for that? I have gone over it multiple times, yet I see no reason for you to go to such efforts to ensure my safety.

Naruto just smiled. "Well, you're my teammate!"

A pause. "What?"

"Teammates look out for each other, like nakama."

"N... Nakama? You and I?"

"Of course! Nakama care for each other."

"Care... each other..."

The raven-haired boy gazed downward, his hair veiling his eyes with a shadow. "You are the first to have cared about me enough to save my life..." he muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Eh?"

The raven-haired boy gave a start. "N-Nothing!" he said in alarm. But he quickly regained his composure. "Anyway, I thank you."

"Eh? For what?"

"For... I am not sure."

"Well, you're welcome."

"For what?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm not sure either."

The raven-haired boy managed a weak smile, a blush spreading across his face, much to Naruto's confusion.

Coughing to clear himself of his stupor, Kyan reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Hang on, Sushiaki. We'll split the bill. We're nakama, after all."

Another blush spread across the raven-haired boy's face, this one deeper than before. He quickly composed himself. "Very well. If you insist, Uzumaki."

The two split the bill and walked together part of the way before reaching where they had to part.

Kyan cleared his throat, his stoic voice returning.

"Well, Uzumaki. You may think us nakama, but I still do not respect you for your strength, abilities, or skill. I still do not like being your teammate, but I will continue being so out of necessity. Farewell, Uzumaki."

Naruto just gave a chuckle as they headed off in opposite directions. Naruto kept going over the barriers in his head, and came close to deciphering the meaning behind that cryptic parting. He could continue on with the barriers tomorrow. Since tomorrow was another day of E and D-Rank missions, leaving plenty of time for him to think.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I remind you, this is not a yaoi fanfic.

I feel I should explain what a "nakama" is for those who are unfamiliar with the term.

"Nakama" is a Japanese word that does not have a direct translation into English. Official dubbers and manga translation companies tend to replace it with the word "friend", but this is quite a bit off. "Nakama" is a word that has far deeper meaning that the word "friend".

While it is somewhat like a friend, a nakama is also somewhat like a comrade, but also like a family member. It is someone who you count as part of your group, and trust while holding youself accountable to them. Saying "you're my nakama" is somewhat similar to saying "you're one of us", but even this is a bit off. The word has no exact English translation. It is more of a feeling than a word, making it very tricky to translate. It is to this focus that fansubbing groups often leave the word "nakama" untranslated.

It is also worth noting that in most RPG video games, when a character joins your group, the words "(name) has joined the party!" often appear. In the Japanese versions of the game, this text usually uses the word "nakama".


	5. Chapter 4: A Step Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio, may they rest in peace.

- - - - - - - - - -

I feel I should clarify some things from the last chapter.

Yes, Sushiaki Kyan knows a Jutsu from each of the five elements. This may seem overpowered, but there are some things to make note of:

First, those five Jutsu, although each from the five elements, are the only elemental Jutsu that Kyan knows.

Second, each Jutsu is a projectile-based Jutsu that attacks only a single target.

Third, the five Jutsu are very weak. The "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu" is much smaller and weaker than the "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" that Sasuke uses. The "Water Release: Bubble Jutsu" was a slow-moving Jutsu that would likely only cause pain with the snap it makes when it pops. Nothing to deal heavy damage. The "Wind Release: Gust Jutsu" was a gust of wind only really powerful enough to knock a twelve-year-old-sized person off balance. Because Kyan is not wind-aligned, the Jutsu could not cut. The "Earth Release: Tremor Jutsu" was only a narrow tremor that traveled along the ground, easily avoided by jumping and really only enough to knock you down. The "Lightning Release: Electron Jutsu" was somewhat powerful, as lightning Jutsu usually are, but what it didn't say was that it moves very oddly as it flies through the air, making it very difficult to aim, as it will usually veer off course. Each was used to take out a clone, not really enough to deal lethal damage.

Fourth, being elemental Jutsu, they consumed a lot of chakra. After using all five in a row, Kyan was left too tired to continue fighting. He really only did that to display his skills for the sparring match.

Fifth, there is a reason that Kyan can use a Jutsu from all five elements at only Genin level. This reason will be explained in a chapter or two.

Anyway, now that that is out of the way, I must thank Skullz427, sapphireplusle, and everyone else for their reviews. Thank you, and please do not forget to take a cookie.

Oh, I also rewrote the Prologue. Many of you probably will not notice a difference, but it is much better now.

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto - Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse

Book 1: Whirlpool Chronicles

Chapter 4: A Step Forward

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Naruto told Anko about his dinner with Sushiaki Kyan, but didn't tell her what Kyan and he talked about. Anko just chuckled, much to the blonde ninja's confusion. She said that now that he was closer to Kyan, he should try and get closer to his other teammate.

So the following day after their two missions, Naruto decided to try and talk to Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hinata?"

Hinata gave a jolt upon hearing Naruto say her name. She shakily turned around to see him looking straight at her. His face was pensive, unsure. The Hyuuga heiress felt her heart skip a beat. "Um... Y-yes? N-Naruto-kun?"

"Um... I was wondering... Kyan's the better fighter of the team, so... I was thinking that maybe we could help each other get stronger. So, um... I was thinking we could train with each other..."

Hinata stared in awe... This couldn't be true. Naruto actually wanted to spend time with her?

The blonde ninja gave a start, like he just realized something. "Oh, Guy-sensei has me wearing weights to help me get stronger. When I get used to the weight, he has heavier ones made. And it turns out I just outgrew my first set of weights. If you'd like, I could give you my old weights whenever Guy makes me heavier ones."

The Hyuuga heiress looked downward sadly. Was Naruto actually thinking of her? No... Guy-sensei probably wanted him to get rid of his weights... There was no reason for Naruto to care about her...

"Oh, um... if it's okay with your... parents... that is."

Hinata's gaze shot to Naruto's face. He was looking off to the side, a sad look upon his features. The blonde ninja said "parents" oddly, too... Oh... Naruto-kun didn't have any parents. He... probably wasn't used to even saying the word. And no doubt mentioning someone else's parents made him think of how he never had any...

"Um... I'll think about it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Anko had been watching the two from a distance, and when Hinata turned around, the purple-haired kunoichi ducked behind a corner. When Hinata came walking by, shuffling along like her usual shy self, Anko made like she had been walking along as well.

"Hi there, maggot!" Anko greeted. She knew that the Hyuuga heiress probably wanted to talk to her.

"Um... Anko-sensei... C-Can I talk to you for a moment?" the Hyuuga heiress asked.

Anko just smirked. "Sure. We can go talk at my favorite dango stand."

- - - - - - - - - -

The two arrived at the dango stand and took a seat, whereupon Anko immediately ordered a large order of dango. Hinata wasn't hungry, so she didn't order anything.

"Okay, maggot. What's up?" the purple-haired kunoichi turned to the Hyuuga heiress and asked. Though she had a hunch as to what was going on...

"Um... Anko-sensei... Naruto-kun asked me to train with him."

Anko smirked. "Yeah? So what's the problem?"

Hinata gazed downward sadly. "Um, I don't... I mean, I don't think..."

"Heh. You don't think you'll be able to keep up with Naruto while you train, eh?"

Hinata stared up at her sensei in awe.

"I guess I hit the mark, huh? Well, lemme tell you something. I bet you didn't know that I was on a Genin team with a girl named Yugao and your old teacher Iruka."

Hinata shook her head.

"Well, Yugao was pitifully weak when she started out, without any skills to speak of. I was the better fighter of my two teammates. Since Yugao and Iruka knew they were weaker than me, they started training together. And Yugao confided in me that she didn't think she'd be able to keep up with Iruka. And ya know what happened?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Yugao eventually surpassed Iruka. She's now in ANBU, while Iruka is a Chuunin instructor at the academy. And as you know, I'm a Tokubetsu Jounin, so Yugao even surpassed me."

Hinata gazed downward. Anko could tell she probably didn't think she could ever surpass either of her two teammates. The purple-haired kunoichi reached over and rubbed her on the head, messing up her hair.

"Cheer up, kid. A pretty girl like you should smile. It might even make Naruto like you better."

Hinata gazed up at Anko, eyes wide even as a blush crept onto her face.

"Oh yeah, shrimp. I know. Everyone knows."

"Is... Is it obvious, Anko-sensei?"

Anko just laughed loudly. "It's way obvious, shrimp. I'd say the only person who doesn't know is Naruto himself. So go ahead and train with him. The time you spend with him'll make you both closer. Naruto might even take a shine to you, too. Believe it or not, Yugao and Iruka shared their first kiss."

Anko laughed at the shocked look on her ward's face. "Don't worry about that, shrimp. That's a story for another day. For now, let's just enjoy our dango."

Anko smirked as she saw that the Hyuuga heiress hadn't even realized that the dango had been delivered.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, you three. I am Yuuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu expert. Are you all ready for your first lesson in Genjutsu?"

Naruto frowned as he gazed up at their temporary teacher. Anko-sensei had said that she was teaching another team survival skills, so this lady would be teaching them about Genjutsu. Naruto didn't like it very much... Hinata seemed attentive, though. And Kyan seemed to be paying attention.

"First, recognizing Genjutsu. You should be able to recognize when a Genjutsu is placed on you by paying attention to your chakra systems. You should feel a disruption when the Genjutsu takes effect. Because of this, some Genjutsu try to distract you with a movement of leaves or something similar so that you don't notice it take effect. With your attention on the movement or sound, you don't notice the Genjutsu affect you at first."

Hinata shyly raised her hand.

"Yes, Hinata?" Kurenai called on her.

"Um... S-so how do we break a Genjutsu?" the Hyuuga heiress asked.

Kurenai smiled, though Naruto didn't know why.

"Simple. A little Jutsu called Genjutsu Cancel. It works by disrupting your Chakra system with a pulse of Chakra. Why don't I show you how to do it?"

The red-eyed woman performed a few hand seals, and the surrounding abruptly changed from the training ground clearing in the forest to a rocky wasteland.

"This is a Genjutsu called 'Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Jutsu'. As its name implies, it makes you think you think you are in a different environment than you really are. You can easily dispel it with Genjutsu Cancel. Form the correct hand seal..." the red-eyed woman demonstrated. "and send a pulse of chakra through your systems to disrupt them. This should break the Genjutsu."

Naruto formed the hand seal and concentrated... concentrated... concentrated... He opened his eyes to find himself still in a rocky wasteland.

"Um... Hinata, Kyan? Did you break the Genjutsu?"

Kyan just scoffed. But Hinata nodded. "Y-yes. Kyan-kun and I are both back in the forest."

Naruto closed his eyes and formed the hand seal once again, straining to try and make the Jutsu work.

"Hmmm... Hinata, please use your Byakugan to take a look inside Naruto's Chakra system for a minute."

Kurenai suggested.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Hyuuga heiress nodded and activated her Byakugan. Strange... Naruto's chakra was blue, but there were little bits of red floating around... Stranger still, Naruto had two sources of Chakra at the center of his system. One was blue, but there was a more violent red one situated in front of it... Hinata wondered if she should tell Kurenai-sensei.

"What do you see, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress gave a jump when Kurenai questioned her.

"Um... N-Naruto has a second source of Chakra disrupting his system."

Kurenai closed her eyes and gave a nod. "I see... the wolf..."

Wolf? Kurenai said it under her breath, but what did she mean? What wolf?

"Naruto, I'm afraid there's not much we can do. You may want to consult a seal specialist, but I guess you'll just have to have someone else dispel a Genjutsu for you."

"Eh? How can someone do that?" the blonde ninja asked, a perplexed look on his face.

The red-eyed Jounin smiled. "Simple. If someone is standing very close to you and performs the Genjutsu Cancel, you'll feel the effects as well. But the person has to be standing very close, almost touching you. Hinata, stand close to Naruto."

Hinata gave a blush and took a step closer to Naruto.

"Closer, Hinata."

She took a tiny step closer.

"Closer, Hinata."

Another tiny step closer.

"Hinata, stand as close to Naruto as possible."

- - - - - - - - - -

The Hyuuga heiress blushed further as she came within a few inches of Naruto. The blonde ninja felt a bit uncomfortable, but he couldn't figure out why Hinata was blushing like that.

Kurenai let out a sigh and gave Hinata a little push, shoving her into Naruto. The blonde ninja gave a start as Hinata came in contact with him, and Hyuuga heiress's face turned beet red.

"Hm... It seems this might be a bit difficult. Kyan, can you please dispel the Genjutsu for Naruto?"

Kyan sighed and approached Naruto. Naruto leaned back nervously as the raven-haired boy came to stand almost nose-to-nose with him. The raven-haired boy did the hand seal, and the blonde ninja saw the rocky wasteland shatter away to reveal the forest once more.

"Good. But keep in mind that Genjutsu can be stacked, such as with the Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Jutsu. If you dispel the Genjutsu and still feel that one is cast on you, use Genjutsu Cancel again to dispel that one. And also keep in mind that Genjutsu can be canceled with intense pain. Got it?"

Kyan and Hinata nodded. Naruto just had a puzzled look on his face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks after the forming of Team Nine, the team was given a D-Rank mission with the objective to find the client's stolen pocket watch. The client was a frantic man in sky-blue blue haori and hakama, a sword at his hip and his spiky black hair tied up. He claimed that he was walking down the market street when someone bumped into him. Right after that, he found that his pocket watch had gone missing. He believed that the crook was still on that street, looking for more to steal. So Team Nine went straight to the scene.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, Hinata. You should be able to find the pocket watch on anyone's person by using your Byakugan." Anko instructed.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan, looking about wildly. But it wasn't a pocket watch that caught her eye. It was a man under a Transformation Jutsu. He was walking along like nothing was wrong, but her Byakugan could clearly tell that he was under a Transformation Jutsu.

"Did you find something, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

The Hyuuga heiress blushed at the blonde ninja's nickname, but pointed at the man walking by. "That man is under a Transformation Jutsu."

"Well, let's go check this guy out." Anko decided.

She marched the team up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy. What's with the Transformation Jutsu?"

Hinata sighed at her sensei's straightforwardness.

But the man, dressed in a formal dark green yukata, merely laughed. "I see I've been found out!"

In an explosion of smoke, a different man was standing there. He was a very skinny man in his mid-thirties, dressed in a tight black jumpsuit, a green mask tied over the top half of his head, and a piece of cloth tied around his neck to make a pack on his back.

"Ah-ha! So you're the thief!" Naruto announced, pointing at the man accusingly.

The man laughed hysterically. "You betcha! Name's Hayazo, master pickpocket. They say I picked the midwife's pocket as I was born."

Kyan crossed his arms, gazing at the man with disinterest. "Give us back the pocket watch you stole."

The man put a finger to his chin in mock thought.

"I have a better idea!"

To Hinata's surprise, the man went through some hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he announced, and then there were fifty of him standing in the street. They all dashed off in different directions.

"Damn! Hinata-chan, can you tell which one was the real one?"

"No, Naruto-kun. My Byakugan can't tell the difference between Shadow Clones."

"Damn!"

Naruto went through some hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

And there were twenty-five of Naruto standing in the street. They all took off in every direction.

Anko went through some hand seals herself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and summoned four clones, making five Ankos, who all took off.

Next Kyan went through some hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said softly.

And to Hinata's shock, there were now twenty of Kyan standing in the street, who all took off in different directions. It didn't make sense. If Kyan ran low on Chakra after using five elemental Jutsu in a row, how could he have enough Chakra for that many Shadow Clones?

Shaking herself from her awe, the Hyuuga heiress ran off down the street, her Byakugan activated as she searched for any signs of the thief Hayazo.

- - - - - - - - - -

Anko searched the streets, taking out any Hayazo clones she could find. But as she searched, a thought occurred to her... If this Hayazo guy knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu, who knows what else he could do! She didn't want her wards getting into danger! She'd be the one to pay for it from Old Man Hokage and Iru-baka!

Anko felt one of her clones dispel. Seemed that the Hayazo clones were fighting back. That wasn't good at all. She had to find her three Genin before they got into danger.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Damn!"

Naruto cursed as he dispelled another Hayazo clone. Where was the real one? But he noticed Kyan nearby attacking another Hayazo clone.

"Hey, Kyan! You seen the real Hayazo?"

The raven-haired boy sighed, even as he jumped out of the way as the Hayazo clone swung a knife. "Uzumaki, if I knew where the real one was, I wouldn't-"

He was interrupted as the knife cut him, and he burst into smoke, much to Naruto's shock. The clone took off, but Naruto was in hot pursuit. But... was that a Shadow Clone of Kyan just then? How did Kyan know the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Anko told him it was a Jounin-level Jutsu, and took a large amount of Chakra to perform.

Unfortunately, Hayazo was extremely fast. Even with his training with Guy-sensei, the blonde ninja couldn't keep up as the master pickpocket dashed down the streets.

As Hayazo turned a corner, Naruto was afraid he would lose him. But there was a bright flash of light, and the blonde ninja rounded the corner to see the master pickpocket on the ground, burned and some embers still aflame on his clothing. Kyan was standing there, having just performed his Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu. But the Hayazo that the raven-haired boy hit didn't dispel...

"This is the real one!" Naruto exclaimed. The blonde ninja reached down and lifted the guy up by his collar.

"Okay, buddy. Where's the pocket watch you stole?" Naruto interrogated, raising his fist threateningly.

But the master pickpocket only laughed gleefully. "Hee hee hee hee! Like I'll tell you!"

But the pickpocket was surprised to find a whole gang of Naruto jump down behind the blonde ninja. On his other side was the raven-haired boy with his own personal gang. Anko arrived next, along with an entourage of two. Hayazo looked about, and saw an opening, a Hyuuga girl standing beyond it.

- - - - - - - - - -

The pickpocket dashed off out of Naruto's grasp, breaking through the barrier of Shadow Clones and heading straight for the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata!"

Hinata thought she heard Naruto call her name. The thief was making a beeline straight for her! What should she do? What could she do? Everyone was depending on her. N... Naruto was depending on her... She couldn't let Naruto down.

Her Byakugan activated seemingly of its own will, and the Hyuuga heiress felt herself lower into a Gentle Fist stance, the pickpocket approaching fast. As the thief reached her, time seemed to slow down.

"Eight Trigrams..."

Hinata felt the words just come to her and escape her lips.

"Sixty-four Palms!"

Her hands thrust forward, as if moving of their own accord.

"Two palms!"

Powerful bursts of Chakra shot from the hands of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Four palms!"

Her hands flew faster.

"Eight palms!"

Faster and faster still...

"Sixteen palms!"

The power was so intense, her hands were hurting. But Hinata couldn't stop.

"Thirty-two palms!"

Her hands were moving so fast, raining down furious strikes mercilessly on her opponent.

"S-Sixty-four palms!!"

With that final cry, the final blow was dealt. With a strike to the heart and a mighty burst of Chakra, every blow seemed to connect all at once. The thief went flying backwards, as if rocketed away by a battering ram. The thief landed in a heap on the ground, looking as if he was run over. The once great master pickpocket Hayazo now lie helpless upon the ground, thoroughly beaten.

Hinata looked down at her hands, black marks covering them. The power was so intense, her own Chakra burned her hands. Her hand didn't hurt... they felt numb, as if the nerves had gone raw.

"Hinata, you did it!"

The Hyuuga heiress looked up from her hands, and was surprised to find herself latched onto by the object of her affections. Uzumaki Naruto latched onto her in a mighty bear hug, his arms around her tightly and a huge grin on his face. Hinata's eyes went wide in shock, a blush spreading across her face. Anko looked on with a smile and a chuckle, and Kyan looked on with an approving look.

- - - - - - - - - -

In Hayazo the master pickpocket's possession they found, not only the pocket watch as described by the client, but also other items of interest, all stolen. Articles included an expensive hairpin, a bag of homemade millet dumplings, an ANBU mask, a summon scroll for a pack of nindogs, a newly purchased Ichi Icha Paradise book, a half-empty pack of cigarettes, a collection of specially-marked Explosive Tags, a decorative antique tanto blade, a rather old-looking kunai, a box of Akimichi Three Colored Pills, a bag of Grade-A military rations pellets, and some Medic-Nin Blood Clotting Pills, all of which had been reported stolen by their respective owners. All of the items were able to be returned, with the exception of the military rations pellets. The pellets were obviously stolen due to their high quality grade, but no one reported them stolen. The Hokage decided to give the bag to Team Nine as part of their payment for the D-Rank mission. There also happened to be a small bounty on Hayazo's head, which Team Nine split amongst them. Naruto insisted that Hinata get a larger portion since she took down the thief, but the Hyuuga heiress refused. However, the bag of military rations pellets was given to Hinata for safekeeping.

Anko decided that after such a successful mission, the team was ready for their first C-Rank, which they would begin tomorrow. But she decided that tonight was a night for celebration, and took them to Hallowed Ground for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - -

Anko lead the team to a booth against the wall. The atmosphere was home-like, with wooden paneling and cushioned seats, lights hanging above every table. In the center of the restaurant was a bar, a long counter going around the center station in a square shape, lined with stools.

Anko sat on the left with Hinata, while Naruto sat on the right with Kyan.

"So, Anko-sensei. You know the guy who owns this place?" Naruto inquired.

Anko perked from perusing the menu. "Oh, yeah. Hallow and I go way back." the purple-haired kunoichi announced dismissively.

"I see... So where is this person named Hallow?" Kyan asked.

"Oh, Hallow's out of town on business. But don't worry. Hallow doesn't leave town for long. Gotta manage the business, and all that crap."

The group of four ordered their food when the waitress came by. When the waitress left, the conversation resumed.

"Um... S-Sensei... How do you know Hallow?" Hinata shyly asked.

Anko chuckled. "Hallow and my sensei were friends."

"Oh. Who was your sensei?" Naruto asked.

A sad look flashed through the purple-haired kunoichi's eyes, but her face didn't show it. She just grinned.

"Oh, c'mon. You guys don't wanna hear about my sensei." she jokingly dismissed.

"Actually, I would very much like to hear of the person who taught you what you know." Kyan stated plainly.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto chimed in.

"Um... y-your sense taught you what you know. S-so that makes him our sensei, right?" Hinata added.

Anko just sighed. "You guys are too much. Alright, if ya wanna be bored to death, listen up."

The three leaned in slightly as the purple-haired kunoichi began.

"My sensei was a man named Sonokuma Mattai. He was a rather peculiar shinobi. When one thinks of a shinobi with a family name like Sonokuma, one assumes a big burly man of tall stature. But Mattai-sensei was quite the opposite. A skinnier man you'll never meet, and he was a bit on the short side as well. He was noteworthy for always wearing a hachimaki headband with a red circle on it, and the symbols for 'certain' and 'victory' on either side. He wore a black eyepatch over one eye, having lost that eye during his youth."

The purple-haired kunoichi chuckled.

"He claimed he lost that eye showing off for some kids while in the Academy. Because of that, he never showcased his skills ever again, making him rather reserved about using Jutsu. Most of the Jutsu he used were supportive Jutsu, such as a telescopic eye Jutsu, a ventriloquism Jutsu, a voice amplifying Jutsu for announcements, and an eavesdropping Jutsu. Despite use of only one eye, he was an expert marksman with a kunai and shuriken. He almost constantly had a five o'clock shadow, which he did on purpose to make himself look tougher in compensation for his scrawny build. He almost always had a smile on his face. Despite being a tough and hardened shinobi of the leaf, he was unusually optimistic, and very encouraging. He laughed constantly, able to turn any situation into an amusing joke."

Another chuckle.

"Mattai-sensei believed that laughter drove away evil spirits, and encouraged his students to laugh as well."

A sad look flashed through Anko's eyes once again, but it quickly passed.

"Even when Mattai-sensei was sad or down in the dumps, he still smiled and laughed. He had an odd charm about him. Even though he had a tendency to misunderstand words and never had a very good grasp of situations, he had an odd charm. A charm that made it so you couldn't help but like him. He was hopeless when it came to day-to-day things. He couldn't do laundry, couldn't use chopsticks, and couldn't tie knots. He rarely bathed, but didn't stink. He had an unusual perception of his environment, easily able to detect incoming enemies based on changes in the air. However, this sense of perception made it so that he was easily affected by cold and hot environments, and he insisted that his students bathe every day. His sense of perception made it so that if we even missed one bathing day, the smell would be unbearable for him. Being so scrawny, he wasn't strong at all. He focused on quick and random movements. He moved so suddenly and so rapidly that one had a hard time predicting what he would do next in battle. He fought with a ninjatou blade, which made his sudden movements all the more dangerous when he could stab you in the torso five times before you could react. His abundant energy made him jittery, making him appear nervous and impatient, and it was because of this that his movements were so hard to predict in battle. Despite his charm and way of saying the right thing to make you smile, he never took a wife. He was very reserved when it came to sexual matters, not having a single perverted bone in his body. He respected women as equal to men, possibly due to the fact that he came from a family of three sisters and one mother, having never met his father. Most females his age tended to think of him as one of the girls. No woman ever thought of him romantically, and he didn't think of any of them romantically."

This time a visible hint of sadness passed through her eyes.

"He loved festivals and celebrations, turning any occasion into a reason to celebrate. He would always give us a day off for festivals, even if it was a mission day. He-"

Naruto, Hinata, and Kyan were so focused on Anko that they failed to notice their food being delivered. Anko continued for quite some time, recollecting about her sensei, who the three Genin could almost swear that she cared for beyond student and teacher...

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day, when Team Nine headed to the Hokage's office, Anko requested a C-Rank mission.

The Hokage nodded, puffing his pipe.

"Yes, after the way you apprehended Hayazo the master pickpocket, I'd say you deserve a chance for a C-Rank mission. And it just so happens that we have a rather special one. A mission that only you four are capable of doing."

Naruto gazed on expectantly as the Hokage prepared to announce their first C-Rank mission. Their first chance to prove themselves with a real challenge...

- - - - - - - - - -

End Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - -

Just so you know, "Sonokuma" is Japanese for "The bear". That is why Anko says that a family name like "Sonokuma" gives one the impression that Mattai-sensei is a huge, strong man.

A 'hachimaki" is a type of Japanese headband made of white cloth. It typically has writing on it, usually in the form of two Japanese letters with a red circle between them. Hachimaki are often symbols of hard work, typically worn by cram school students, merchants, sushi chefs, and during riots and rebellions. Tightening one's hachimaki is a symbolic action in Japan for getting serious about something, similar to rolling up one's sleeves in Western culture.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 5:** The First Mission

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, after the way you apprehended Hayazo the master pickpocket, I'd say you deserve a chance for a C-Rank mission. And it just so happens that we have a rather special one. A mission that only you four are capable of doing."

Naruto gazed on expectantly as the Hokage prepared to announce their first C-Rank mission. Their first chance to prove themselves with a real challenge...

The Hokage puffed his pipe and held up his hand. His secretary, standing to the Hokage's right, handing the wizened village leader a folder full of papers. Hinata could tell that the wait was excruciating for Naruto, eager to prove himself.

"As I said, your mission is a task that only Team Nine is capable of doing."

Naruto pumped his fists excitedly. "What is is?"

"Oh, just a simple escort mission."

Naruto practically fell over. "What?" he shouted. "An escort mission? Who are we escorting?"

"Have either of you ever heard of Sasa Sanctuary?"

Hinata had never heard of a place called that. Luckily the team's sensei spoke up.

"Sasa Sanctuary? You mean that high class onsen resort right here in the Land of Fire?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, indeed. It is a hot springs resort known for beautiful scenery and excellent food. It is known for being a popular getaway for those of the upper crust society."

"So what does our mission have to do with the Sasa Sanctuary establishment?" Kyan spoke up.

It was the Hokage's secretary who began explaining. "Well, a few days ago some representatives from Sasa Sanctuary stopped by the village to promote the resort. However, one of the representatives was left behind and needs an escort to protect her from bandits. But there's a catch. This mission has been sitting in our inbox for quite a while for a reason."

"Okay. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"And who are we escorting?" Kyan inquired.

"Your escort is a twelve-year-old girl named Suzume Chun. She is the daughter of an employee at Sasa Sanctuary, and was brought along by the representatives for added appeal. The girl managed to scrounge up enough Ryo for some C-Rank protection. But the catch is that Chun's father believes she is a delicate flower that boys will stop at nothing to have. That's why the escort team must be all-female. Chun claims that if the guards at the entrance see her with an escort of any males, there will be trouble. Isn't that right, Chun?"

"That's right!"

Out from behind the Hokage's secretary stepped a twelve-year-old girl of about Naruto's height. She was skinny, dressed in a plain pink kimono with a yellow obi sash. She wore wooden sandals with pink tabi split-toe socks. Her chocolate brown hair was short and scruffy, with a large red bow accentuating it. Her eyes were black and full of life. But what was quite striking was that her skin was the color of brown sugar. She wore a large, toothy grin.

Hinata, Naruto, and even Kyan could only stare in awe. Anko was grinning a disturbing grin.

It was Naruto who recovered first. "Wait, wait, wait. You say she needs an all-female escort team?"

"That is correct." The Hokage answered.

"Um... Th-then there might be a bit of a problem..." Hinata pointed out.

"Actually, not at all." the Hokage's secretary explained, adjusting her glasses. "Hinata and Anko are female."

"And Naruto can use his Sexy Jutsu." the Hokage added, fiddling with his pipe nervously at the mention of it.

Hinata looked over at Naruto. Sexy Jutsu? What Sexy Jutsu?

"Yeah, but what about Kyan?" Naruto pointed out.

"Simple. Kyan, despite being a boy, is a very feminine-looking boy." the Hokage's secretary pointed out, causing the raven-haired boy to gaze downward and fiddle with his hands uncomfortably, a mild blush crawling onto his face. "You will all be dressed in formal furisode supplied by the Hokage himself. Naruto will use his Sexy Jutsu, and Kyan will..." the Hokage's secretary cleared her throat. "Crossdress."

There was a very long silence before Naruto, Anko, and Chun all burst into uproarious laughter. Hinata looked over at the uncomfortable look on Kyan's face, and she felt a tiny smile come to her face, too.

Kyan got defensive. "Sh-Shut up! It isn't my fault that I-"

"Look like a girl!" teased Naruto as he fell to the ground laughing.

"I'm gonna need a camera for this mission!" roared Anko.

The raven-haired boy just clenched his fists and blushed furiously, one almost able to see the steam emanating from his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata was quite surprised to see Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. The object of her affections performed the Jutsu right there, becoming a nude woman right there in the Hokage's office. Hinata jumped back, a blush to her face. The Hokage's secretary lifted her clipboard in front of her face. The Hokage's pipe fell from his mouth as he stared in awe, a trickle of blood seeping from his nose. Anko and Chun just laughed heartily, and Hinata saw Kyan looking away and shaking his head in disapproval.

The team was taken to empty rooms to change into their furisode. Anko was okay changing in front of her three Genin, but her wards insisted on changing alone. Hinata knew why she needed to change alone, being so pitifully shy, but why did Kyan-kun and Naruto-kun insist on changing alone?

Hinata found she was given a light green furisode with dragonflies depicted on it in various darker shades of green, with an obi sash so dark green it was almost black.

Upon exiting her room, which appeared to be an empty filing room, she found Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu form, wearing a light blue furisode with blue and dark blue clouds depicted on it. The sash was black. Hinata had to admit that the blue colors of the furisode went well with Naruto-kun's eyes, even in Sexy Jutsu form.

It was Anko's furisode that made the Hyuuga heiress blush. It was black, with a purple obi sash and purple clouds depicted on it. Over the clouds were white cranes and white rain. But the flowing skirt of the furisode was cut high to reveal her sensei's legs and knees, and the front was left hanging open to reveal the purple-haired kunoichi's cleavage.

"Wow, Anko-sensei! You look good!" Naruto commented. Hinata almost didn't recognize his Sexy Jutsu voice.

The purple-haired kunoichi struck a pose. "Thanks. There were some scissors in the room, so I figured I might as well spice it up."

Hinata looked around to find they were missing someone.

"Um... A-Anko-sensei, Kyan-kun has not come out yet."

Anko paused for a moment before turning around and banging on a door. "Hey! Kyan! Get out here! You can't put this off forever!"

But the door slowly creaked open, the purple-haired kunoichi stepping back to get a good view.

Kyan stepped out from the room, and all fell silent. His furisode appeared to be cherry blossom-themed. It was pale pink, with sakura blossoms depicted on it in a much darker pink. The obi sash was dark purple. In the raven-haired boy's hair was a sakura blossom hairpin.

Anko burst out laughing. "Of course little Kyan got the girliest furisode of all!" she wailed. Chun was laughing wildly as well.

Hinata just smiled. "You look really nice, Kyan-kun."

The raven-haired boy just looked straight down at the ground, blushing furiously.

Naruto stared in awe... He really... He really did pull it off... He almost looked like an actual...

The blonde ninja shook away any bad thoughts. But he couldn't help but feel a deep blush creep to his cheeks as he gazed at the crossdressing raven-haired boy... He really looked like a...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The five gathered their supplies and met up at the gate. Hinata actually got quite a few looks as she walked the streets in her formal furisode, and she could see Naruto was getting even more looks in his Sexy Jutsu form. But Anko was getting the most looks, her chest thrust out as she strutted down the street in her revealingly altered furisode. Kyan was shuffling along, no doubt unused to walking in a woman's furisode. Hinata was a bit used to it due to formal etiquette lessons at the Hyuuga compound, and Naruto seemed to be doing okay... Could he have practiced?

The Hyuuga heiress was a bit disturbed to see Naruto wink at a man passing by on a bicycle, causing him to crash into a fruit stand.

As they made their way to the entrance to Konoha, the Hyuuga heiress was surprised to see three people waiting for them. She recognized one as Iruka and one as... her father Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata stopped walking when she spotted him, but a tug on the shoulder from Anko kept her going.

Three men. Iruka, a Hyuuga man, and a man that the blonde ninja didn't recognize. Black and gray armor, arm guards, a spiral tattoo on his left shoulder, a ninjaken blade strapped to his back. The porcelain fish mask proved it. This man was a member of ANBU.

As the group approached, Iruka smiled warmly, and the Hyuuga man scowled, staring seriously at Hinata. But the mystery ANBU man reached up and removed his porcelain fish mask. His face was revealed. Long, shaggy black locks that resembled long blades of grass. Pale skin. Gray eyes with a serious, intense gaze. This man looked familiar, especially his eyes... Naruto looked over at his teammate Sushiaki Kyan... Yes, it had to be. Their hair color was identical and their eyes were too similar. This man was Sushiaki Kyan's father.

But his eyes... Kyan had an intense and serious gaze, but this man... it was almost as if his gaze could burn a hole right through you. Were these the eyes of a hardened member of ANBU?

"F-Father!" Hinata squeaked. "W-What are you doing here?"

Hyuuga Hiashi sighed. "I was informed that my oldest daughter was going on her first mission."

"So you decided to come see her off?" Anko chimed in.

Hyuuga Hiashi sent the purple-haired kunoichi a glare. "No. I was going to leave her to her own devices, but when the leader of ANBU comes to your door and suggests that you see your daughter off, you consider it an honor to your village to oblige him."

So Kyan's father was the leader of the entire ANBU division? He served under the direct order of the Hokage, and all the squad captains served under him? Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at this man. This powerful figure of a man. This man among men. A man who had reached the pinnacle of his abilities to climb the harsh ranks of the shinobi ladder to the highest seat under Hokage, ANBU leader.

Naruto gave a jump back when the man stepped forward, gazing down at Kyan with an intense gaze. The blonde ninja felt himself falter when the man sent a quick gaze his way earlier, but Kyan just sent his own intense gaze back at his father.

"So... you are wearing women's clothes."

"Yes, father."

"It is for a mission?"

"Yes, father."

A very long pause.

"I apologize, father."

"Don't apologize. This mission is for the good of Konohagakure. You should feel proud to go so far to protect your home."

"Yes, father."

"So stand up straight, and walk with pride that you fight for Konohagakure. Wear your hitai-ite with pride as you walk into battle."

"Yes, father."

The ANBU leader walked to the side to stare down Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress shifted under the man's gaze.

"So, you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan."

"Um... Y-Yes, sir."

"Hiashi is an old friend of mine. It was this that allowed me entry into his home. It was my position that convinced him to come see you off. You should feel grateful."

"Um... Y-Yes, sir. But... um..."

A smile played at the man's lips. "Why did I do it?"

"Um... Y-Yes..."

"A man should care about his family. A man is the head of the household, and it is with a strong pair of arms, a sharp mind, a powerful voice, and a keen eye that he watches over his family. When I heard that Hiashi was not going to see his oldest daughter off on her first real mission, I went to see him immediately."

"Um... Th-Thank you, s-sir."

"It was my pleasure."

He moved on from Hinata to Anko.

"You must be Kyan's sensei."

The purple-haired kunoichi showed no fear under the intense gaze of the ANBU leader. "You bet. Say, you know an Uzuki Yugao in that division of yours?"

"Yes. Yugao-san is one of my trusted squad captains."

"Oh, cool. She's my former teammate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were Genin together."

"Small village, isn't it?"

He stepped up to Naruto next. The blonde ninja stared up at him in awe and respect... but he shrunk back when he looked into his eyes... He saw it... pure hatred... pure hatred for him, what was inside of him, and everything that he was... and Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of the hatred in the eyes of the people who chased and beat him as a child...

"Is that a Transformation Jutsu?"

"Uh... Yeah. My own original Jutsu..."

"I see..."

The two stared each other down for quite some time, Naruto growing nervous under the gaze of the ANBU leader, laced with pure hatred and disgust.

"Don't do anything to my only son."

Naruto felt a sigh of relief escape him as the man turned and stepped back next to Hiashi.

Next Iruka stepped forward. "Naruto... Hinata... Kyan... Anko... Good luck on your mission. I got these for you."

He handed them each a small bag of military rations pellets, along with one exploding tag each.

"I never mentioned them in my lessons, but military rations pellets were originally distributed to soldiers during the Great Shinobi Wars. They carry enough nutrients to last a ninja three days, and they even boost your chakra, distributing it throughout your whole body. I know you already received those Grade-A military rations pellets from your capture of that pickpocket, but you should probably save those for special occasions and just use these regular pellets. The exploding tags are bonuses." the Chuunin teacher said with a warm smile.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries, the group of five departed from the three men, and traveled down the road.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unfortunately, the client Chun decided to make chatter.

"So... Naruto, was it? That Jutsu makes you female?"

"Yup!" Naruto answered.

"Hee hee! Then I'm gonna call you Onee-chan!"

Naruto grimaced. "But aren't we the same age? We're both twelve."

"Yeah, but that body clearly isn't a twelve-year-old's. So you're Onee-chan!" the girl teasingly announced.

But Naruto caught the look Hinata was giving him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyan-kun's father told Naruto-kun not to do anything to his son... But what did he mean? Did he hate Naruto-kun like the other adults? Was he afraid that the blonde ninja would attempt to hurt Kyan for no reason? But... that wasn't... Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt anyone...

The Hyuuga heiress gazed over at the object of her affections, noticing the hurt look on his Sexy Jutsu form face as Kyan's father walked away. That... that wasn't right for him to hurt Naruto-kun like that...

But... Sexy Jutsu? Naruto-kun mentioned it was his own original Jutsu... Why would he create such a perverted Jutsu? Was Naruto-kun...

It seemed the blonde ninja noticed the look that the Hyuuga heiress was giving him. He started lagging behind the others, and Hinata took this cue and lagged behind as well to fall in next to the blonde ninja.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed at the nickname. "Um... That... that Jutsu..."

"Oh, the Sexy Jutsu?"

"Um... y-yeah."

To Hinata's surprise, Naruto-kun sighed.

"Hinata-chan... I did a lot of stupid things... and I have no clue why I did it. The Sexy Jutsu is something I'm not too proud of. It was just another one of the stupid things I did for a reason I'm not sure of."

Hinata looked downward... So, was the Sexy Jutsu another one of Naruto-kun's pranks

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The client Chun needed to take a break, so they stopped by a bench along the road. They had already been walking for about an hour, and the brown sugar-skinned girl was complaining that her feet hurt.

Hinata tapped Anko on the shoulder, requesting that she speak to her alone. The two walked a bit farther down the road so they would be out of earshot of the two boys and the client.

"Um... Anko-sensei..." Hinata began.

Anko grinned. "Yeah? Whatcha need, maggot?"

"Um... About Naruto-kun's Sexy Jutsu..."

"I know! Hilarious, ain't it?"

"No, um... Why did Naruto-kun..."

"Oh, you're afraid your little Naruto-kun is a little pervert, huh?"

"Um... I s-suppose so, Anko-sensei."

The purple-haired kunoichi kneeled down to get closer to the Hyuuga heiress's level.

"Hinata, there's something you should know. You know Naruto pulls a lot of pranks, right?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded.

"Well, Naruto may not know it, but he pulled all those pranks for a reason. Almost everyone in the village hated him, and they still do. Naruto lived under that hatred his entire life, without anyone to protect him or stand up for him. He wanted recognition. He wanted recognition for something beyond being hated. So he pulled pranks to get attention. The Sexy Jutsu was just another one of those elaborate pranks he used to gain recognition for something beyond hatred."

Hinata looked downward sadly. Was that it? Did Naruto-kun really just want recognition? And was that why he wanted to become a ninja and be Hokage?

"So don't worry about it, Hinata. Just have faith in Naruto, and maybe he'll have faith in you."

The Hyuuga heiress looked up at her sensei's eyes in time to see her wink.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After another hour of traveling, making a total of two hours on the road, Anko held out her arm to halt her Genin and their client. "Hang on."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There's somebody here."

"B-bandits?" Hinata wondered nervously.

"No... This presence... These aren't bandits. Quick, get rid of the furisode and be ready for battle."

The purple-haired kunoichi jumped into the nearby trees, no doubt heading out to look for the hidden enemy.

Naruto undid his transformation and slipped off his furisode to reveal his regular clothes beneath them. Kyan did the same. But when Hinata slipped off her furisode, she was shocked... She was naked!

But, this didn't make any sense! The Hyuuga heiress was sure that she wore her usual outfit underneath the furisode! Now she wasn't wearing any clothing, with her two teammates able to see her! It was like a nightmare!

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata shakily turned her gaze to her right to look at Kyan, trembling in fear and embarrassment. She felt so weak, like she was about to collapse.

But Kyan held a kunai in his hand, eyes scanning the environment. "Hyuuga, don't be fooled. This is a Genjutsu!"

A Genjutsu? But, she could see that she was...

"This is a Genjutsu! Cancel it, and you will find you are fully clothed!"

The Hyuuga heiress shakily formed the hand seal and sent out a pulse through her chakra system. She breathed a sigh of relief to find she was again fully clothed.

"Now hurry, Hyuuga! I shall try to find the source of the Genjutsu! You release Uzumaki!"

Hinata gave a nod to the raven-haired boy, turning to Naruto. But she was shocked. Naruto-kun... he was shaking all over. He was covered in a heavy sweat, and his eyes were opened wide in pure horror.

The Hyuuga heiress reached a hand out and shook the blonde ninja's shoulder. "Naruto-kun! What's wrong?"

The blonde ninja didn't even flinch like he usually did. He just stared forward in pure horror, trembling all over and drenched in a cold sweat. Could he... could he be seeing a different Genjutsu than was placed on Kyan-kun and her? She needed to act fast, Naruto was beginning to tremble more violently. Forgetting everything else, the Hyuuga heiress stood up against him and embraced him in a hug, forming the hand seal and sending out a pulse of chakra. There was no response from the blonde ninja at first as the Hyuuga heiress pulled away, but the boy's rigid body fell limp, and he fell backwards onto his rear, panting heavily.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong? Was... was your Genjutsu different?" Hinata asked, shaking his shoulder to get his attention.

"I... I saw..." the blonde ninja wheezed, a look of horror still in his eyes. He seemed to still be in shock...

"There!"

Hinata heard her raven-haired teammate give a shout, throwing his kunai into a tree's branches on the edge of the forest. There was a thud as something fell.

"Well, well, well. Looks like he saw through our Genjutsu."

"Indeed. And he could even pinpoint where it came from."

"Oh dear..."

"Not to worry, my dear. They got past our Genjutsu, so it looks like we'll have to fight."

Five figures jumped down from the nearby trees.

In the middle was a very fat man in his early thirties. Pale skin and black hair tied up into a bun on top of his head, with two points of hair sticking up like pointed dog ears. He had a disgruntled expression on his face, with a large nose and squinted eyes. A thick purple rope was wrapped around his large waist as a belt, holding two flaps in place to cover his front and rear like a loin cloth. The flaps of cloth were yellow with purple borders, large enough to come down to his bare feet. An orb the size of a bowling ball hung from the man's fat neck, with the symbol for "brotherhood" on it. Overall, he looked like a sumo wrestler.

To the sumo wrestler's left was another man. Skinny with some slight muscle, and in his early twenties, with pale skin and black hair. His hair was cut short in front, but was long enough in the back to hang down to the start of his neck. Two points of hair were sticking up like pointed dog ears. He was dressed in a purple kosode robe with sleeves long enough to cover his hands. Over the kosode robe was a yellow apron with numerous pockets full of cards. On his feet were purple tabi split-toe socks and wooden sandals. Hanging from his neck was an orb the size of a bowling ball with the symbol for "honor" on it. Scrutinizing eyes gazed at the Genin and their client behind a pair of glasses.

On the sumo wrestler-like man's right was another man. This man was in his late twenties, with pale skin and black flat-top hair with two points sticking up like pointed dog ears. Eyes squinted at them in a serious, but fun-loving gaze. He wore a yellow sleeveless karategi with yellow britches. Purple bands were on his arms at the shoulders, with purple flaps of cloth hanging behind him from the bands. On his feet were yellow tabi split-toe socks and wooden sandals. Bandages were wrapped around his hands, which held a paper lantern in the right and a jutte in the left. An orb the size of a bowling ball hung from his neck, with the symbol for "faith" on it.

On the far right was a very beautiful, slender female in her early twenties, with pale skin and black hair tied up high with a light blue comb, cascading down from the comb to hang past her neck. Two points of hair stuck up like pointed dog ears. She had very beautiful, gentle eyes, wearing a yellow karategi with a purple jacket. The purple jacket had long sleeves, hanging off her shoulders. Beneath the karategi she wore a long yellow skirt that went down to her ankles. Her dainty feet were clad in straw sandals. Hanging from her neck was an orb the size of a bowling ball with the symbol for "knowledge" on it.

On the far left was a little boy of about ten years old, with pale skin. Spiky black hair pointed every which way, but had two points of hair sticking up like pointed dog ears. He wore a purple haori jacket with yellow hakama pants, straw sandals cladding his feet. Hanging from his neck was an orb the size of a bowling ball with the symbol for "justice" on it. The boy held two large foldable fans the size of his torso.

"Who are you?" demanded Kyan.

The sumo wrestler-like man in the middle chuckled. "We are the Satomi Canine Warriors! And I am the leader, Satomi Tei!"

"What... What do you want? And what did you do to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, holding onto a still horrified blonde ninja.

The man with the paper lantern and jutte laughed. "I gave him the same Genjutsu as the rest of you. It's all in the matter of his reaction."

The beautiful woman spoke up. "Oh, dear... the poor boy must have past trauma..."

The little boy spoke up next. "Who cares? Let's trash 'em!"

But Mitarashi Anko appeared between the two groups in a Body Flicker Jutsu, still dressed in her revealingly altered furisode.

"Ah, you must be their sensei." The fat sumo wrestler stated.

Anko smirked, licking a kunai. "You bet I am, fatso. Who wants to take me on?"

The man with the jutte and lantern stepped up. "I can easily take care of her." He announced. "Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu!"

Anko felt darkness fall upon her. "Heh. A darkness Genjutsu, eh? Nice."

Anko went into the necessary hand seal, sending a pulse of chakra through her system. The darkness was lifted just in time for the purple-haired kunoichi to dodge a downward slash from the little boy's fan. Anko could see that the fans were bladed. The purple-haired kunoichi went through some hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Bringing her hand to her mouth, the purple-haired kunoichi expelled a large amount of fire from her mouth, catching the small boy aflame. Next the man in the card apron with glasses stepped up, pulling a card out from his apron. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" A snake shot out of Anko's furisode sleeve, wrapping around the man before he could use the card for whatever purpose. With the snake still binding him from the purple-haired kunoichi's sleeve, she went through another set of hand seals. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Fire shot down along the snake as it would usually a wire or rope, engulfing the spectacled man in flames. The snake returned to Anko's sleeve unharmed. The man with the jutte and lantern stepped up, and Anko pointed her arm at him. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" A snake shot out from the purple-haired kunoichi's sleeve, wrapping the man around the arm and biting him. Poison was pumped into him, and he soon fainted. The sumo wrestler man stepped up, and Anko went through some more hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A snake the size of a long school bus appeared with the purple-haired kunoichi on top of him, grinning sadistically. The snake lurched forward and body slammed the leader of the Satomi Canine Warriors. Next the beautiful woman stepped up, pulling out a small knife.

Anko smirked, thinking there was no way this frail-looking woman would beat her with a measly knife. She sent the snake back with a cloud of smoke, landing back on the ground on her feet. She stepped up to the woman and smirked.

"So... After I just easily took out your four teammates, you think you can beat me with a measly little knife?"

The woman thrust her palm out at Anko's chest.

"Derangement Palm!"

Anko felt a shock go through her. "What? M... Medical Ninjutsu?" The purple-haired kunoichi fell to the ground, her entire body going numb.

This woman was a medical ninja... She used a burst of medical chakra to damage her nervous system... it hurt at first, but now Anko's entire body was numb, and she could barely move.

She was surprised to see Hinata and Kyan jump in-between her and the Satomi woman. "Hey! Get out of here! This is my fight!" Anko yelled to her Genin, even as she lay limp on the floor.

"Face it, sensei. You're in no condition to fight now." Kyan informed her seriously. His back was facing the purple-haired kunoichi, his arms outstretched protectively.

"Oh, my. Your students seem so bent on protecting you. But I believe we may strike a deal."

"A... a deal?" Hinata inquired.

"Yes. Your sensei has been rendered unable to fight. And my four teammates have been incapacitated. I propose that we call a truce for the moment. You see, we are the Eight Satomi Canine Warriors, professional mercenaries for hire."

"I only see five of you." Kyan felt the need to point out.

"The other three have gone rogue. I am Satomi Chi. Our leader over there," she gestured to the unconscious sumo wrestler, "is Satomi Tei. The Genjutsu caster with the lantern and jutte is Satomi Shin, the man with the glasses is Satomi Rei, and the little boy with the fans is Satomi Jin. We have been hired to kidnap that girl over there." She gestured to Chun, who was tending to a still shocked Naruto. "But I do not believe we can do so now that only one of us is able to fight. So I say we call a truce. Both of our groups will retreat and regroup to heal our wounded. After all, it seems you have two members who are unable to fight."

Anko looked to see that Naruto was, indeed, still in a state of shock. And Anko herself couldn't feel anything below her neck.

"Deal?" the woman offered.

Anko could tell that Hinata was unsure, but Kyan nodded and said "Deal." firmly.

"Thank you, young man." was all she said.

The woman jumped over to her comrades and pulled them to their feet. She jumped off, her teammates shakily following.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata, Kyan, and Chun managed to drag Naruto and Anko into the forest, where they set up camp. A campfire was made and the Hyuuga heiress and raven-haired boy set to work making a dinner. The sun was already setting...

Naruto recovered soon, though he was still a bit spooked. They didn't need to fill him in on what happened. He told them he was aware of what was going on, but couldn't move.

The client Chun tended to the purple-haired kunoichi. Turned out she was recovering pretty fast. But once her feeling returned, she claimed she was aching all over.

"Okay, Chun. What the hell is going on?" Anko demanded.

Chun gave an innocent look. "I really don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Anko countered. "Those five mercenaries were hired to kidnap you. I bet you're not really the daughter of an employee."

Chun sighed. "You're right. I'm actually the daughter of the boss of the Suzume Clan. My important position as the daughter of the owner of Sasa Sanctuary is why they want to kidnap me. Some people want the land Sasa Sanctuary is on, but my father refuses to sell it to them. So they hired those mercenaries to kidnap me and hold me for ransom."

Kyan nodded. "I see. That is the real reason you needed an escort team. You needed protection from the Satomi Canine Warrior mercenaries, but did not have enough money for such a high-ranked protection mission. So you lied about your position as well as the danger, claiming to only be the daughter of an employee of Sasa Sanctuary and claiming to only want protection from bandits."

The brown sugar-skinned girl grinned. "Yep!"

"Well, let's just rest for now. We can deal with those mercenaries tomorrow." Anko instructed.

The group ate dinner quietly, but Hinata couldn't help but notice that Naruto-kun had been oddly quiet ever since the encounter with the mercenaries.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Two tents were set up. One was for the boys, Kyan and Naruto. The other was for the girls, Anko, Hinata, and Chun.

Hinata couldn't sleep, though. She lay awake on the ground, having taken off her heavy jacket to use as a blanket. Something told her that something was wrong with Naruto-kun.

The Hyuuga heiress heard movement in the tent next to her. She activated her Byakugan and gazed through the tent wall to see what looked like Naruto getting up out of the tent and heading into the forest.

The Hyuuga heiress couldn't let Naruto head off on his own, so she got up from the tent and followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata found Naruto washing his face in a pond. She tried to remain quiet, but she stepped on a twig, alerting the blonde ninja to her presence.

"Who's there?"

The Hyuuga heiress stepped out from behind the tree. "Just me, Naruto-kun."

"Oh... Hinata-chan."

Just as Hinata was without her jacket, Naruto had also removed his own jacket. And dressed in just a black T-shirt, the Hyuuga heiress could see just how skinny he really was.

"Naruto... When the Genjutsu was placed on us, did you see something different from Kyan-kun and me?" she inquired.

Naruto looked downward gravely. "It's... it's nothing. I saw the same illusion that you both saw..."

But that wasn't good enough for Hinata's worry. "But Naruto-kun... Why did you react that way?"

She was startled when the blonde ninja punched the tree next to him. "It's none of your business!" he yelled.

Hinata was frightened... "N-Naruto-kun... c-can you tell me what's wrong?"

Silence.

"I'm... I'm here..."

Silence.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed sadly and turned around to head back to the camp.

"Hinata-chan..."

She turned back around to see the blonde ninja looking at her with a look so sad that Hinata felt like she would cry.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I've never told anyone else before in my life. And it's something you have to keep a secret. Okay?"

Hinata paused, staring in awe, but slowly nodded.

"This goes back to when I was only five years old... the day I met my guardian angel. And the day my whole life changed."

Hinata could only stare in awe as Naruto's tale began to unfold, and her image of him in her mind changed forever...


	7. Chapter 6: Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio, may they rest in peace.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**WARNING!**_

This chapter contains material that may not be suitable for those of the faint of heart. It is not gore-related, but it relates to sexual assault. If you are sensitive to subjects such as these, do not read the beginning of this chapter. These things happen all the time in real life, so we cannot just pretend they do not exist. We all must face the unpleasant things in life with maturity and compassion. I hope you will keep an open mind in the face of what is to come in this chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 6:** Guardian Angel

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_October tenth. That day is famous in the Land of Fire. October tenth was the day that the demons Orochi and Shiranui attacked Konoha, roughly twelve years ago. It was at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's life that the demons were stopped. That day has since been turned into a holiday. It is on the tenth of October every year that a festival is held in the streets of Konohagakure. The purpose of this festival is to celebrate the survival of the village, rather than mourn those lost in the attack. Games line the streets, vendors sell food, fireworks go off, music resounds through the streets, and people dance. Everyone partakes in the merriment, every year on the tenth of October._

_But some do not partake in the merriment. Some cannot forget the horror they endured in Shiranui and Orochi's attacks. Instead of taking part in the merriment of the festival, these people take part in a different activity._

_These people instead attack the container of the demon Shiranui, a small blonde boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Every year in the weeks leading up to the festival, the boy is untouched. This is because the attack on the boy during the festival is far worse than the attacks throughout the year._

_But it is worth noting that these attacks only took place for the first four festivals. On the fourth festival, five years after Shiranui and Orochi's attack, the attack took place the same as always. Men and women alike chased after the small five-year-old boy, many of them drunk, and all filled with hatred. The boy is eventually cornered in an alley, where the group does their worst. But this particular year, the five-year anniversary of the attack, their rage could not be satisfied with a simple beating. No matter how much they kicked the boy, no matter how much they hit the boy with blunt weapons, their rage was not satisfied. Something new had to be done to make the five-year anniversary beating more memorable. So they stripped the boy of his clothes, and promptly raped him. They ignored the boy's cries and did far worse that they had the previous years._

_But a guardian angel was on the boy's side. In a wicked blur, the surrounding group was shoved aside and away from the boy. Standing there was a woman, her hitai-ite proudly designating her as a shinobi of the leaf. The boy looked up from his spot on the ground to see this guardian angel standing over him protectively. After some hateful words were exchanged between the two parties, a fight broke out. The woman was easily able to dispatch the group of hateful villagers with a fury unlike ever before. The boy stared at the woman from his position on the ground through tear-stained eyes, watching as the women yelled obscenities, declaring that the group of villagers were not human. She yelled that the boy was not a monster. They were the monsters._

_The boy was surprised. Why was this woman, no... this guardian angel protecting him? Was it true? Was he not a monster? Everyone in the village had been calling him a monster his whole life, so he believed it. The orphanage refused to feed him, and made him sleep on the floor in a corner. He had only been hoping to enjoy the festival when the villagers chased after him. He did not know what he did wrong. But was it true? Was he really not a monster?_

_Some of the villagers in the group tried to flee, but were blocked by a giant snake at the entrance of the alley. Every member of the group was burned, poisoned, or nailed to the walls with kunai and shuriken. Several of the leaders of the group had words carved into them with a kunai, just deep enough to leave scars. The words declared these people as monsters, demons, and many hateful descriptions. With the crowd decimated, the guardian angel stepped forward to the boy as he lay upon the ground. The boy clenched his eyes shut, afraid that this woman was coming for him, next. Just as the woman crouched down to examine him, the boy blacked out._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_The boy awoke on a couch. His wounds had been treated, and he found himself in a new set of clothes. The room was so dark... was this hell? Was that women a messenger of the underworld come to take him away, as punishment for being the monster that he was?_

_Light flooded into the room, a woman standing in the door. She was happy to see that he was awake, and invited him to the kitchen for dinner. The boy was uneasy, but obeyed. Every part of him ached as he walked, but the woman assured him that the pain would subside if he remained strong._

_The woman treated him to a strange food called 'ramen'. The boy was unsure, giving the food a sniff. The woman assured him it was safe. So the boy ate some. He was surprised by how good it was, like heaven decided to take up residence in a bowl of noodles and broth. As he hastily ate, the woman told him to eat as much as he wanted, and that he needed to put some meat on his bones._

_In truth, the boy was never given any food at the orphanage. He was mainly given scraps to eat, or sometimes was forced to search through the trash. But he never stole. He had vowed not to steal to get by._

_The boy had five bowls of ramen before he had his fill. The woman invited him to take a bath with her in her furo, which he hesitantly agreed._

_In the bath, the woman cleaned the dirt that coated his body, washing away the dried blood that covered him, some from several months of beatings. The boy was uneasy being with this strange woman. No one had ever treated him kindly before. Was this woman different? Or was she really an angel sent down from the heavens to show him some kindness?_

_After a few more bowls of ramen and a session of redressing the boy's wounds, the guardian angel took the boy to bed. Wrapped in the same covers as his guardian angel, the boy easily allowed sleep to overtake him, free from the danger he constantly felt in the world outside. Was this heaven? Only after death could a monster enjoy the warmth of another... But no... Monsters didn't go to heaven. But the guardian angel told him that he was not a monster. He was just a mistreated boy who had never hurt anyone before. The boy curled up with his guardian angel, comforted by the warmth of her body. Before sleep finally overtook them, the boy thanked her, calling her 'Shugotenshi-hime'._

_A night of comforting sleep curled up with his guardian angel was ended by the birds chirping outside, and the morning began with a warm breakfast. The meal complete, and the boy looking a bit healthier than he did the day before. He was escorted by the woman to the Hokage's tower, and he never saw her again. After hearing the story, and finding out that the boy was thrown out of the orphanage, the Hokage gave the boy his own apartment. Due to the guardian angel intervening, the boy was rarely ever attacked by villagers again. The villagers settled for hateful stares, but the boy put a smile on his face. But it was a false smile... Scarred by the events of the fourth October tenth festival, the boy would never again feel comforted by the touch of another._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata could only stare in awe, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

Naruto was fighting the tears, his heart and soul laid bare for the Hyuuga heiress of all people.

"Because of that night, whenever I'm without clothing for any reason... I'm reminded of that night. Even going barefoot makes me uncomfortable."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say. "So... You saw the same Genjutsu as me and Kyan-kun? You just..."

Hinata didn't need to finish. And Naruto didn't need to answer. His face spoke worlds to her.

Was this the real Naruto? Was the smiling Naruto just an act so that those who he cared about didn't worry about him? Was Naruto's smile fake? Was this Naruto the one that lay just beneath the smile?

"I'm... I'm pathetic..."

Hinata was shaken from her thoughts as Naruto brought his arm to his face to cover his tears. He had held them in for far too long. The tears flowed freely now, but the blonde ninja still tried his best to hold in his sobs.

"N... Naruto-kun..."

Hinata wasn't sure what she should do. The boy she loved was hurt, and she had no clue what she should do.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Hinata was hurt. "But... But Naruto-kun..."

"I want to be Hokage. But how can I even be a ninja when I'm so pathetic?" the blonde ninja sniffled.

Hinata reached a hand forward, but pulled it back... She gazed down at the ground sadly, wondering how she could help her teammate... But then it hit her. With a resounding nod, the Hyuuga heiress began walking forward, a determined look in her pale eyes. The blonde ninja had turned his back to the Hyuuga heiress, trying desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes and control his sobbing. When Hinata reached him, she inhaled sharply, gathering her courage. The Hyuuga heiress reached her arms around the blonde ninja, locking her hands together as she pulled him close.

The blonde ninja froze. "H-... Hinata-chan?" he gasped, his voice scratchy from the crying.

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry for what happened, but I want you to know... that you have friends. You have friends, Naruto-kun. Anko-sensei, Kyan-kun, and I are always here for you. We... We will make sure nothing bad happens to you. And if you ever need a hug or a shoulder to cry on, I'm... I'm always h-here, Naruto-kun."

Naruto relaxed in Hinata's arms, bringing a hand forward to grasp her hand.

They stayed like that for a long time. The Hyuuga heiress firmly held the blonde ninja in a hug, their body heat mingling, and their hearts beating as one. Eventually they worked their way over to a tree by the pond, where they sat down and curled up together.

"Hinata... you're so... warm..." the blonde ninja whispered, his eye lids beginning to feel heavy.

The Hyuuga heiress blushed, but couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Naruto-kun? Do you know who your guardian angel was?"

The blonde ninja shook his head, even as his eyelids drooped. "No. I never got her name, and I don't remember what she looked like."

Hinata decided to leave it at that, as she could feel the blonde ninja fall asleep next to her. Soon, she was asleep as well, curled up with Naruto-kun against the tree. Both dreamed pleasant dreams.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko couldn't help but smirk. She and Kyan had been watching from the nearby shrubs. The two maggots hadn't even noticed that they were watching.

Anko grinned the entire time she and Kyan watched. Kyan merely looked on with disinterest.

The two decided they would let the two Genin sleep where they were, and went back to camp.

Though Anko couldn't help but find Naruto's story strangely familiar... but why? Could it have something to do with the odd sensation she felt when she touched the blonde ninja? A familiar sensation, like some sort of pleasant static feeling...

"So, maggot, how did you know it was a Genjutsu?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hinata couldn't tell it was a Genjutsu 'cause she was freakin' out about bein' naked. But you could immediately tell it was a Genjutsu. How come?"

The raven-haired boy paused, remaining silent for quite a while. "The Genjutsu caster had to envision what each of us would look like without clothing. That mean that if anything was off about our bodies, the Genjutsu caster would have to hope we would be too distracted with the nudity to realize any inaccuracies."

"So?"

"There was something... very off... about my anatomy."

The purple-haired kunoichi grinned. "What? Did the caster think you were a girl and give you the wrong junk?"

The raven-haired boy said nothing in response, merely following Anko to the camp and retiring to the tents for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey..."

Naruto stirred as he heard someone speaking to him, but he felt too comfortable to move.

"Hey!"

This time the blonde ninja felt someone shake his shoulder. But he still did not awaken.

"Wake up!"

The blonde ninja awoke with a start, seeing Anko standing over him.

"Did you two have a nice night?" the purple-haired kunoichi teased.

Naruto looked to his right to see Hinata having just awoken at the same time as him. They were both currently locked in each other's arms... Upon realizing this, Naruto gave a start and jumped out, away from the tree. The Hyuuga heiress was blushing deeply, gazing downward and fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Anko smirked. "Good, you're up. Because I'm gonna teach you a special Jutsu."

Naruto looked up at the purple-haired kunoichi expectantly. "Really? Is it gonna be one of those awesome Jutsu you used to take down those mercenaries yesterday?"

The purple-haired kunoichi bashed him on the head with her fist. "Ow!" cried the blonde ninja. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid!" the purple-haired kunoichi exclaimed. "Watch this."

Anko stepped over to a nearby tree, her three Genin and their client looking on. She placed a foot on the tree's trunk. Then another foot. Then slowly began walking up the tree, standing perfectly horizontal.

"Wow! Awesome, Anko-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Anko smirked. "Don't be too impressed. This is a basic ninja skill. You gather chakra to your feet to create suction, then use that suction to stick to walls, or even ceilings. Give it a try."

The purple-haired kunoichi's three Genin filed in front of a different tree. One foot was placed onto each tree in unison. Then another... and all three Genin promptly fell to the ground.

The client, Chun, laughed at the sight of all three Genin sprawled on the ground, and Anko chuckled as well. "Yeah, no one gets it on the first try. Just keep at it." She assured them.

After a few hours of trying and retrying, with some helpful advice from Anko, Hinata was the first to make it to the top of her tree. Anko figured the Hyuuga heiress had the best chakra control, most likely due to her Gentle Fist training.

After several more tries, Kyan made it to the top. Unfortunately, Naruto could barely make it up the first few feet. As the blonde ninja law sprawled on the ground once more, he cursed to the air. "Dammit! Why can't I do it!"

The raven-haired boy scoffed. "Idiot..."

"Hmm... Hinata, take a look at Naruto's chakra system." the purple-haired kunoichi instructed.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. "Sensei, it's just like when I looked at it when training with Kurenai-sensei. Naruto-kun has two sources of chakra at the center of his system, mixing bits of red chakra with blue chakra."

Anko nodded. "Ah, I see. That explains the poor chakra control."

Naruto's two teammates and the team's client sported looks of confusion.

"You three, take a break. I'm gonna do a bit of one-on-one training to help the maggot get this." Anko instructed.

The three left, leaving Naruto gazing sadly down at the ground. Anko kneeled down to the blonde ninja's level and placed her hands on his shoulders, ignoring his flinch and that familiar static feeling.

"Naruto, I see what's happening. I don't know much about seals, but it seems like the demon's chakra is mixing with your own. Since demon chakra is so much more powerful than human chakra, it's messing up your control when you pour it into a Jutsu."

"Pour it into a Jutsu?"

"Yeah. Ya know, that draining sensation."

"What draining sensation?"

"Don't you feel a draining sensation when you use a Jutsu?"

"No."

Anko was intrigued. "No? Then what does it feel like?"

"Um... More like relief."

Anko was thoroughly intrigued. Did this kid really have so much chakra that it felt good to get rid of it? But for that to be possible, he would need to have so much chakra that his coils were packed so full of it that a simple leak could make a pipe burst! Were his chakra systems really packed so full of chakra that a simple opening released a torrent of pent-up pressure? Wait... That's it!

"Naruto, I think I know what your problem is."

Naruto looked up hopefully. "You do?"

"Yeah. Try using the Jutsu again. But this time, try to ease your chakra into it. Instead of just bursting open the chakra valve, just... slowly open a tiny part of the valve, so that only a bit drains out. Okay?"

Naruto looked confused, but he nodded. "Um... okay. I'll try, Anko-sensei."

The purple-haired kunoichi stepped back as the blonde ninja stepped over to the tree again. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and placing one foot on the tree. Then another foot. He stuck! So far so good. Another foot. And another foot. Slowly the blonde ninja trekked up the trunk of the tree, reaching higher and higher as he walked. Soon he reached the top of the tree!

"Great job, Naruto!" cheered Anko from on the ground.

The blonde ninja turned around and rubbed the back of his head. Unfortunately, this broke his concentration, and he came tumbling down through the air.

Anko was quick to jump into action. She ran forward and caught the blonde ninja in her arms. The purple-haired kunoichi was a bit startled. The static feeling was stronger than ever, even stronger than when she held Naruto's hand when they went shopping together. She hastily set the blonde ninja down.

"Um... Thanks, Anko-sensei." Naruto muttered as he rubbed the back of his head once more.

"Uh, yeah... Sure thing, kid. You... You keep practicin' that Wall Walking Jutsu." The purple-haired kunoichi muttered back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Team Nine and their client moved on down the road. Anko decided that the team should remain in their regular clothes in case the five mercenaries from the day before showed up. She instructed them to switch to their furisode when Sasa Sanctuary was in range. But Naruto couldn't help but notice that Anko had been wearing her own revealing furisode every since the mission began...

Naruto was interrupted from his musings when the surroundings abruptly became a barren wasteland. Naruto saw his sensei drop into a battle-ready pose, which he tried to mimic. "Get ready, maggots! It's a Genjutsu! Those mercenaries are probably back!"

"How right you are!"

The light shifted, and the five figures from earlier stood before Team Nine and their client. Satomi Tei, the sumo wrestler-like man and apparent leader of the group. Satomi Rei, the spectacled man with the card-filled apron. Satomi Shin, the man wielding a jutte and paper lantern. Satomi Chi, the mysterious beauty. Satomi Jin, the little boy with the bladed fans.

Tei, the sumo wrestler-like man, stepped forward. "We've come for the Suzume Clan girl." he announced.

"How the hell did you guys recover so fast?" Naruto exclaimed.

Rei, the man with the spectacles, let out a hearty laugh. "Our dear sister Chi is a master medical ninja. She was able to heal us all overnight from that bloodthirsty beating you gave us."

Anko smirked. "Yeah, well get ready for another beating. I took you guys down easily last time, and I can do it again."

"I don't think so." Tei interjected.

The little boy, Jin, spoke up. "Yeah! We got an awesome strategy!"

Shin, the man with the jutte and paper lantern spoke up. "Oh, we know all about you, Mitarashi Anko. Kunoichi feared by many as 'The Snake-Hearted Seductress', known for her skill with fire Jutsu and snake summoning."

The purple-haired kunoichi burst out laughing. "Is that what they're calling me these days? Interesting... Well, my point still stands. I'll kill you all, and take great pleasure in doing it."

"I don't think so."

In a shimmer of light, Satomi Chi, the mysterious beauty, was gone and now standing behind the purple-haired kunoichi. With only a tap to the back of the neck, the woman was gone. But Anko collapsed to her knees, sitting upon them with her arms hanging at her sides.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto shouted in alarm. He ran to his sensei's side to see if she was okay.

But the purple-haired kunoichi just smirked. "Was that it? Just a minor shock to the back of the neck? You'll have to do better than that if you wanna take me out."

But something was wrong. Anko tried to get up, but only felt her wrist shift.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Anko-sensei?" Hinata worriedly asked.

"Shit!"

The purple-haired kunoichi staggered to her feet, but only fell forward in a heap.

The man with the glasses, Satomi Rei, chuckled. "Our dear sister used a Jutsu called Important Body Points Disturbance. It uses electricity to scramble the brain waves. You try to move one part of your body, a different part responds."

Anko scrambled to her feet. "So, what? As long as I memorize what controls what, I can still move fine!"

Satomi Tei laughed. "Yes! But you still won't be at one hundred percent efficiency. You won't even be able to form hand seals for your powerful fire Jutsu."

Anko just growled in response. "Maggots!" Her Genin stood at attention. "Each of you, pick one of those guys and fight. But protect our client!"

The three Genin nodded, but Chun spoke up. "Hey! I may not look it, but I can take care of myself!"

The girl reached into a pouch at her waist and pulled out a scroll. "Summoning Jutsu: Sparrow Warrior Stuffed Doll!"

In a puff of smoke, a large doll as tall as Anko appeared. The doll was stitched together from various scraps of cloth, and made in the image of a very plump, strong, anthropomorphic sparrow. The client hopped onto the doll's back, ready for combat. Anko looked at her strangely, but she just said "Hey, my father gave me some basic ninja training."

Anko smirked. "It works. With five fighters, looks like we'll be fighting one-on-one. Now let's go, maggots!"

The five Satomi Canine Warriors leaped into the trees, Team Nine and the client following...

But before the Team separated, Hinata's Byakugan was activated. And she noticed something strange... a tendril of chakra was snaking out from Kyan-kun's chakra aura and latching onto Naruto-kun's chakra aura, linking them with a thick tendril of chakra. What did it mean?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko didn't need to go very far. Not like she could move very fast while under the affects of this Jutsu. But Satomi Chi was standing right behind her. The purple-haired kunoichi smirked, not turning around to face the mysterious beauty. "I knew you'd be waiting for me."

"I do hope you'll forgive me, Mitarashi-san. But my brothers demand that I fight you. And in your current state of scrambled bodily commands, you stand no chance.

The purple-haired kunoichi still did not turn around to face her opponent, merely chuckling. "Yeah. But after a night of healing your brothers, you probably don't have much energy or chakra left."

The mysterious beauty said nothing, only stepping forward to draw closer to the purple-haired kunoichi. The woman pulled out a small knife, bending her knees for a combat stance.

"If you're resorting to a knife, you must not have enough Chakra left to maintain a Chakra Scalpel for a fight. I was right. You _are_ drained from the previous night." Anko deduced. She was feeling pretty confident, but she really was in trouble under the affects of this Jutsu...

The mysterious beauty said nothing. Instead she rushed the purple-haired kunoichi, swinging the knife around in a pattern not unlike a beautiful dance. Anko struggled to backstep and tilt her way around the knife swings while under the affects of the Jutsu. She found even moving around to be a chore. After a swing that the purple-haired kunoichi misjudged, resulting in a cut on the cheek, Anko jumped back.

"Looks like I'll have to resort to Taijutsu." she decided.

The purple-haired kunoichi brought her finger to her cheek, collecting some of the blood. With the bloody finger, she spread some sort of pattern onto her palm. A long metal bo staff appeared in a puff of smoke. The purple-haired kunoichi grasped the metal pole firmly, leaning back into a fighting stance.

"Ah, very nice." Satomi Chi taunted. "But will you be able to handle that thing with your useless fingers?"

The mysterious beauty lunged forward, bringing her knife forward, which Anko blocked with the metal pole. But it slipped from her weakened fingers, the knife grazing her on her chin.

"Shit, that fucking hurts!" cursed the purple-haired kunoichi.

"Face it. You can't win like this. If I wasn't so low on Chakra, I'd kill you right now with one of my Jutsu."

Anko traced the cut in her chin and peered at the blood on her finger. "Look at this. I'm bleeding." Anko softly declared, her voice husky and deep.

"Yes? So?"

"So? You made me bleed." she abruptly licked the blood from her finger in a rather erotic manner. "Now the fun is just beginning."

The purple-haired kunoichi used the blood from her chin to trace another design on her palm, causing a pair of steel knuckles to appear in a puff of smoke, which were automatically summoned onto her fists.

"If I don't have the manual dexterity to wield Tengu, I'll beat you to death with the Oni Brothers."

"Aw, how cute. You name your weapons. The pole is Tengu, and the knuckles are the Oni Brothers? That's rather adorable."

"You won't be laughing when you're beaten to a bloody pulp."

"Just try me, Anko-chan."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyan made it to a clearing, where he landed to find Satomi Tei, the sumo wrestler-like leader of the Satomi Canine Warriors.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, small boy."

Kyan merely stood there, giving the fat man a death glare.

"Hmm... not much of a talker, are you?"

The boy lowered into a fighting stance.

"Please. Don't think your tiny arms stand a chance against my thick hide."

The raven-haired boy rushed forward, uttering "Triple Jab."

But three punches to the sumo wrester's stomach only resulted in the boy's fists bouncing off the fat man's rubbery hide.

"Please. My Thick Hide Jutsu cushions any blunt damage I receive."

The boy jumped back and threw a kunai. The kunai sunk into the man's fat before falling away.

"My Thick Hide Jutsu also repels blades, little boy."

The raven-haired boy's eyes scanned every inch of his opponent, searching, analyzing. He went through some hand seals. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu."

The raven-haired boy shot a bowling ball-sized fireball at the fat man, only resulting in a slightly blackened stomach.

"Fat, little boy. Fat provides insulation from the heat and the cold. Fire won't work on me."

Kyan went through another set of hand seals. "Lightning Release: Electron Jutsu."

Forming a ball of yellow electricity in his hands, the raven-haired boy threw it forward, swerving through the air before hitting the sumo wrestler, only to harmlessly spread away into little sparks before dissipating.

"My Thick Hide Jutsu take on properties of rubber, too, boy."

Another set of hand seals. "Water Release: Bubble Jutsu."

The beachball-sized bubble formed and floated forward, popping when it reached Satomi Tei.

"Ha ha ha! Was that snap supposed to hurt? Because it didn't work on my Thick Hide Jutsu!"

Kyan went through some more hand seals. "Wind Release: Gust Jutsu."

The raven-haired boy formed the diamond shape with his thumbs and index fingers, and a gust of wind shot forward. The wind didn't even move the fat leader of the Satomi Canine Warriors.

"Ha ha ha! Boy, I'm a mountain! No gust of wind will move me!"

Kyan went through another set of hand seals. "Earth Release: Tremor Jutsu."

The raven-haired boy stomped the ground, sending a tremor of upturned earth heading toward the Satomi leader. The sumo wrestler shook and almost lost his balance when the tremor hit him, but he quickly regained his stance.

"Nice try, boy! Was that it? Because now it's my turn!"

Satomi Tei charged forward, moving rather slowly. Kyan jumped out of the way as the Satomi leader bashed into a tree, turning around to charge again. The raven-haired boy knew that even a single punch from this titan would prove fatal. But he was already formulating a plan...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata hopped through the trees, searching with her Byakugan for any signs of one of the Satomi Canine Warriors. But something caught her eye. A card was situated on a lone branch. The Hyuuga heiress rushed to investigate, crouching down on the branch to examine the odd card. But the card caught fire! Hinata jumped from the branch just in time to avoid the explosion, but missed the next branch, plummeting down to the ground.

She managed to catch her feet onto a tree trunk with the Wall Walking Jutsu that Anko taught her. But the Hyuuga heiress was forced to rush down the tree as some cards flew toward her, glowing with chakra. As the cards missed, they embedded themselves in the tree trunk.

Hinata hit the ground, gazing around with her Byakugan.

"You can't hide from me. I can divine your location with the cards."

"Cards?" Hinata called into the forest.

"Yes. By charging chakra into my cards, I can use them as blades, exploding tags, and even to get maps and readouts. I can divine your location no matter where you are. My cards know all."

Hinata didn't respond. She clasped her hands together to concentrate, focusing in around the area to find this hidden enemy. But her ears picked up a whizzing motion, and she quickly jumped out of the way to avoid some chakra-infused blade cards.

"Don't try to run. Just relax and accept your death."

Hinata said nothing, instead trying desperately to find her enemy. Finally she found a figure crouching in the trees above, and threw a kunai at him. To the Hyuuga heiress's dismay, a chakra-infused card flew forward, deflecting the kunai.

Hinata realized that if she wanted to hit Satomi Rei, she would have to use the Wall Walking Jutsu to reach him.

The Hyuuga heiress got a running start and dashed up the long, straight tree trunk. She was met by a shower of sharp cards. The girl strafed from side to side to avoid them at first, but as she traversed higher up, the tree became narrow, and was soon too narrow to avoid the cards as well as before. The Hyuuga heiress was forced to endure, cringing in pain as a card nicked her cheek. Another shot past her arm, cutting her sleeve. Another cut on her hip. Another on her leg. As she neared, the cards came with more intensity. One left a nasty gash above her eye. The Hyuuga heiress had just lost part of her vision as she was force to close her left eye to prevent blood from the wound getting into it as it slowly poured down her face. But she had to do this. She had to reach him. She wouldn't be a burden on her teammates. She would take down this enemy on her own...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chun charged through the trees atop her Sparrow Warrior Doll. The doll, despite being large, could easily maneuver itself through the forests. But what the brown sugar-skinned girl wasn't expecting was a tree that came tumbling down on top of her. She surged her chakra into the doll, commanding it to bring its arms up and hold up the tree. The doll tossed it aside as commanded, and standing behind the stump was a small boy with two large bladed fans, Satomi Jin.

"Well, lookie here. A little girl."

"Yeah? So what?"

"I can easily beat you!"

"How come!"

"Cause boys are better fighters than girls!"

"You take that back!"

"Hell no!"

"Stuuuuuupid!"

"You take that back!"

"Stuuuuuupid!"

The fan-swinging boy growled. He jumped forward, swinging his fan and slashing the sparrow doll across the chest.

"Ha!"

But to Jin's dismay and Chun's glee, the wound regenerated, the stuffing going back in and the cut sealing itself.

"Ha! You can't destroy him!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Stuuuuuupid!"

The boy growled, lunging for the brown sugar-skinned girl again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn!"

Naruto cursed as he burst out of the forest and into a clearing. That lantern-carrying bastard was nowhere to be seen. The blonde ninja whipped his heard around, searching for any sign of him, and when he looked back to the center of the clearing, there he was!

"You!" Naruto roared, rushing forward on all fours.

"My, such anger. I wonder what could be causing this." Satomi Shin wondered aloud, though somewhat mockingly.

But the man held up his lantern, and the area was enveloped in darkness. Naruto halted, unable to see.

"Heh heh! Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu!"

"What the hell is this?" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"My Flameless Lantern absorbs light for my Bringer-of-Darkness Genjutsu! You won't be able to see my attacks at all in this darkness!"

"Damn!" the blonde ninja cursed.

He rushed forward to where the jutte and lantern-wielding man had been standing before, only to punch through nothing. "Dammit!"

But the blonde ninja bent over from a blow to the stomach. Felt like a metal rod jabbed him... Great, that guy was attacking him with that jutte thing while he couldn't see!

But what was that smell? It smelled weird... like paper... but the paper smell had an odd scent to it, like it was saturated... with chakra...

After a rather brutal jab to the face that resulted in a bloody nose, the blonde ninja reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai, stabbing it forward. He felt it hit something! With a wrenching motion, the blonde ninja slashed the kunai upwards, and smirked as the darkness lifted, the lantern having a tear straight up and down it.

The jutte-wielding man jumped backwards, leaving his ruined lantern on the ground.

"Hah! No more lantern, no more Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu!" Naruto announced.

The man laughed. "Pretty good, kid. But that lantern wasn't my only trick. I was hoping to avoid using such a dirty trick again in a two-day period, but I'd like to end this quick."

The man twirled his jutte around in a display of skill, before sticking it out and swinging it around like a conductor's baton.

"Demonic Illusion: Public Display of Lewd State Jutsu"

And Naruto was shocked to see his clothes peel away. No... No... It... it was all coming back to him! The memories! The memories of that night seven years ago... only this time... his guardian angel wasn't here to save him. The blonde ninja only trembled in fear as he faintly heard the warped laughter of Satomi Shin. The blood from the blonde ninja's nose dripped steadily to the grassy ground in a steady rhythm. And just as Naruto collapsed to the ground in a heap from the immense fear...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He found himself in a sewer... He was fully clothed once more, but... why was he in a sewer? Drainage openings lined the walls, pipes covered the corners of the ceilings, and Naruto found himself in ankle-deep brown water. Where was he?

The blonde ninja looked around, trying to figure out how he could have gotten to this place... Did the battlefield suddenly collapse over an old sewer system? No... There was no hole in the ceiling he could have fallen through. The place was dank and dreary. Not a breath of fresh air in the place...

The blonde ninja walked forward, feeling drawn to something deep within the sewer. He had no clue who or what was calling him. He just knew that something was waiting for him at the end of this sewer. Something powerful.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 1

Satomi Rei jumped down from the trees to stand in front of the Hyuuga heiress.

"I battle with cards!"

"Cards?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yes. By charging chakra into my cards, I can use them as blades, exploding tags, and even to get maps and readouts. I can divine your location no matter where you are. My cards know all. So I have one thing to say to you..."

Hinata readied herself into a Gentle Fist stance.

"Two's are wild."

The Hyuuga heiress stared blankly as a table was abruptly sitting in the middle of the forest, and Satomi Rei was shuffling a stack of playing cards and passing them around the table, some wild dogs gathering around to play as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 2

"So this Jutsu scrambles my brain's messages so that when I try to move a part of my body, something else moves?"

"That is correct, Mitarashi-san."

"Huh. I didn't even know I could move that."

"Move what?"

"You don't wanna know."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 3

"Well, lookie here. A little girl."

"Yeah? So what?"

"I can easily beat you!"

"How come!"

"Cause boys are better fighters than girls!"

"You take that back!"

"Hell no!"

"Stuuuuuupid!"

"You take that back!"

"Stuuuuuupid!"

The fan-swinging boy growled. He jumped forward, swinging his fan and slashing the sparrow doll across the chest.

"Ha!"

But to the bladed fan-wielding boy's surprise, candy began flying out of the cut in the stuffed animal!

"What the?"

"Oh no! I must've accidentally summoned my Sparrow Warrior Candy-Stuffed Pinata!"

"Pinata?"

"Well, no use lettin' all this candy go to waste. Let's eat!"

"No arguments here."

_Several minutes later..._

"I like the hard candy the best."

"I like the sugar sticks the best."

"Why would you like those? They're just colored sugar."

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"Stuuuuuupid!"

"You take that back!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 4

But three punches to the sumo wrester's stomach only resulted in the boy's fists bouncing off the fat man's rubbery hide.

"Ya know, it really hurts my feelings when the narration calls me fat. I tried goin' on a diet, ya know. The Zone, ya know? Carbs are the enemy, eh? Don't like carbs. But the portions were so wee, I ate the delivery man! Then a baby! I ATE A BABEH! GET IN MAH BELLEH! You're lucky, wee man!"


	8. Chapter 7: Mother Okami Amaterasu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio, may they rest in peace.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 7:** Mother Okami Amaterasu

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto trudged through the murky ankle-deep waters of the sewer, several thoughts tickled at his conscious mind. Where was he? How did he get here? Was he dead? Was this hell? Did someone summon him here? If so... who?

As the blonde ninja continued through the winding halls of the maze-like sewer system, he wasn't entirely sure if he was going in the right direction. He was following his gut whenever it came to a fork in the path. Something was drawing him deeper into the labyrinth... but who... or what?

Eventually the Blonde Ninja came to a tunnel that seemed different. It was the same as every other tunnel, but it seemed... different... special... Naruto knew that whatever called out to him was at the end of this tunnel. And he knew that when he met whatever this thing was, it would be a meeting unlike any other...

The tunnel ended when it came to a very large room. Large, really, was an understatement. The room was gigantic, and composing the entire wall opposite the entrance was a massive cage, covered in gigantic slips of paper with seals drawn on them. Curious, the blonde ninja trekked to the cage, which appeared empty. But he took a step back when a howl reached his ears, along with a surge of powerful otherworldly chakra.

But after the blonde ninja's shock was over with, he pressed on, stepping between the bars of the cage and venturing into the darkness of the cage. What awaited him? Naruto did not know, but he knew that this was something he had to do.

When the blonde ninja had journeyed far into the depths of the cage, he froze as he heard a growling sound. Squinting his eyes to gaze into the darkness, he caught a pair of wolfish eyes.

The blonde ninja took off running, but the owner of the eyes was in hot pursuit. He ran and ran, hoping to make it back to the entrance of the cage. But he didn't. The owner of the eyes caught up, and the blonde ninja turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground and pinned down by a white wolf.

The wolf growled in Naruto's face, revering in its successful hunt. The blonde ninja could feel the canine hunter's breath upon his face. He braced himself for the end, but only found something unexpected...

A lick. The wolf began licking him. Gone was the growling, and gone was the feral expression. The look in the wolf's eyes was a gentle one. The wolf sniffed him a bit and continued licking his face.

"Geez, Furball! Give the kid a break! This may be the first time you two have met, but you didn't need to freak him out."

The wolf perked at the high-pitched, tiny voice. Naruto looked about, clueless as to where the voice might have originated. The wolf bounded off of the blonde ninja, allowing him to stand up. It was the first time Naruto had gotten a clear look at the wolf. It had odd red markings upon its white fur. Wing-like appendages shaped its shoulders and sprouted from its ankles, and the tail appeared to look more like a paintbrush than a wolf's tail. But strangest of all was the round, dark green disk floating and spinning above the animal's back, surrounded in a bright flame.

"Hiya kid! Nice to meet ya." the voice greeted.

Naruto was a bit taken aback as he saw a small bug bouncing up and down atop the wolf's head, enveloped in a bright green light.

"A... A bug?" the blonde ninja stammered.

The glowing green bug jumped up and down furiously. "I'm not a bug! I'm Issun, wandering artist! And this furball here is Ammy."

"Ammy?"

"Amaterasu. You probably know her as Shiranui."

Naruto scrambled backwards and fell on his rear. "Sh-Sh-Shiranui?"

"Relax, kid. Shiranui ain't no demon like people say. How'd you like to hear the real story, kiddo?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was... surprised, to say the least. Was it true? Was the demon Shiranui really the sun goddess Amaterasu? And did this wolf actually help the Fourth Hokage fight Orochi, only to get possessed by the serpent's dark essence? Was Amaterasu really driven mad and grown to gigantic proportions, forcing the Fourth to seal her? And everyone went under the assumption that Amaterasu was a demon named Shiranui? It all seemed too crazy to believe!

"So... This place is inside the seal the Fourth Hokage placed on me?"

"Sort of. It's in a part of your mind created by the seal. You're inside your own head, kid."

"But who are you? Why are you in the seal with Shiranui... I mean, Amaterasu?"

"I'm the Celestial Envoy, Issun the wandering artist. I was sealed in you along with Ammy."

"Um... This is all pretty hard to believe..."

"Well, you better believe it, kiddo. Because Furball and I here can help you out."

"What? Really? How can you help me?"

"Well, the seal was designed to allow Ammy's chakra to mix with yours. But that's not all it can do. Ammy can lend you her power, allowing you to use the Celestial Brush Jutsu."

"Um... Celestial Brush Jutsu? I'm not really a good artist..."

"Don't worry about that, kiddo. You use them just like any old Jutsu. But... Well, maybe we should transform before we explain it further, right Furball?"

The white wolf, which had sat down and was looking about boredly, perked when Issun spoke to it, uttering a canine "haaaahrh?" in response.

Naruto was again surprised. In an instant, the wolf was enveloped in white strands of light. When the strands dissipated into a shower of sparkles, a different creature stood there.

It was a woman. To sum her up, she was very beautiful. Long, flowing gray hair with large curls that resembled the curls of a cloud, but with a stray thick strand of hair here and there, hanging freely down to her waist. She had yellow eyes that, instead of seeming demonic, were like gateways to a mythical land. Atop her head sat some light gray wolf ears, large upon her head and pointed, twitching adorably now and then. Her skin was smooth and soft-looking, with gently rounded cheeks, a small, rounded chin, and a small, adorable, compact nose. When she smiled, she revealed a charming grin that bared enlarged canine teeth. A red dash marked each cheek below the eye, some similar red markings lining the upper and outer sides of her eyes. A circular shape with a red dash sticking from the bottom of the circle adorned her forehead, partially obscured by her abundant, beautiful hair.

Her body was absolutely breathtaking. She was somewhat tall at five feet, eight inches tall. But she had a full figure, with wide hips, a small waist, large rear, and very large breasts. Being only twelve, Naruto didn't keep track of the bosoms of women he saw, but he had definitely not seen a bosom bigger. Adorning her elegant neck was a necklace of blue beads, with a very large blue magatama jewel hanging on the end of the necklace, the jewel resting just above her cleavage.

She wore a cream-colored kimono that was left hanging open to reveal her abundant cleavage. The lapel was marked with red dashes, and similar red dashes adorned the shoulders of the kimono where the sleeves began. The large, flowing sleeves were partially detached from the kimono, leaving an open slit to reveal just a sliver of shoulder. Swirling hook-like red patterns adorned where the sleeves met the shoulders. Extra sleeve hung at the wrists, and a design was placed on this extra cloth: A red line went from the forearm downward, curving into a circle that curved inward to form a large red dot at the center. Two short, fat red dashes were below the curved semi-circle. The same design adorned the other sleeve cloth. The ensemble was held together by a turquoise blue sash around her shapely waist. However, the kimono only went down to the bottom of her pelvis, making it very short and somewhat like a miniskirt, her luscious, shapely legs on full display. However, the miniskirt part of the flowing kimono was open at the front, revealing a pure white loin cloth-type fundoshi, a braided rope band hugging her hips and leaving a small flap of cloth to cover her front, likely leaving the short skirt of her kimono the only thing covering her rear.

On the backs of her hands were markings of a large dot with a line curving out of it and going around it once, then snaking outward down to her wrist. And hanging down from the rear of her kimono skirt was an odd gray wolf tail that resembled a cloudy paint brush, with a tip that quickly faded to darker shades of gray, then to black. It was possibly due to this tail that she wore a fundoshi that left her rear bare.

"Issuuuun-sempaaaiiii! Get out of there." the woman sung in a beautiful, melodic voice.

The little green glowing bug popped his head from the woman's cleavage. "Sorry, Furball. You know how much I love takin' a nap in here."

The bug hopped away from the woman and onto the ground to her right, where there was a brilliant flash of green light. When the light subsided, there was a different person standing in place of the bug, as well.

To sum him up, he was tall, and dashingly handsome. He stood several inches taller than the woman next to him. Clothed in a dark blue tunic and flowing green cape with cuts on the end, the man adjusted the hat upon his head. The hat was quite similar to a rounded straw hat worn by travelers to keep the sun from their eyes, only this large one appeared to be made from a round beetle's shell. It still had two antennae. It was possibly this hat that made the wandering artist look like a bug while he was small. Adorning his feet were brown leather boots.

He had green eyes that seemed to soothe one's soul when one looked in them. His hair was a midnight black, tied in a high ponytail with a white string, the ponytail hanging down long enough to reach the midpoint of his head. A charming smile was upon his angled, attractively pale face. At his waist was a rather short sword in a brown sheath, with a brown cross guard and green hilt. Oddly, a paintbrush was connected to the end of the hilt. With the sword at his side, the man easily fit the position of the "dashing swordsman".

Naruto stared blankly. "Who... who are you?"

The buxom woman giggled, triggering an interesting chain reaction to her anatomy. "I'm Amaterasu. And this is Issun-sempai." The woman informed the blonde ninja in her melodic voice.

"But... how...?" the blonde ninja was absolutely speechless.

The Celestial Envoy spoke up. "While in the confines of the seal, we can adjust our appearances to our true, inner-most forms. I get a change of size, and Furball here can become human-ish."

"Um... Okay. I think I get it... But why do it in the first place?"

Issun sighed. "These forms will make explaining things easier."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay. Explain what?"

Amaterasu spoke up. "Well, you see, sweetie, the seal allows my chakra to mix with yours, or something like that. But it also allows me to give additional power to you by supplying you with more Chakra to use. And my chakra is much more powerful than your chakra. But I can also allow you to use my own special Jutsu, the Celestial Brush Jutsu."

The blonde ninja perked at the mention of Jutsu. "Celestial Brush Jutsu?"

Issun nodded, crossing his arms. "Yep. Ammy has thirteen Celestial Brush Jutsu, as well as several lesser God Jutsu. You'll gradually be able to use the God Jutsu on your own, but the Celestial Brush Jutsu are a little tricky."

"Okay... But what do the Celestial Brush Jutsu do?"

The buxom sun goddess smiled mischievously. "I'll show you one right now."

The woman went through some hand seals with her beautiful hands. At the end of the hand seals, the sun goddess held her hands out with the palms facing forward, and a bomb appeared in front of her. It was a rather decorative bomb, with colorful designs on it. The fuse slowly burned away, and Naruto braced himself. There was an explosion, and fireworks went off all around them. The blonde ninja stared in awe.

"That was Cherry Bomb, sweetie." the sun goddess explained.

"Awesome!" the blonde ninja exclaimed "How do I learn these Jutsu?"

"Well, like I said, you can gradually unlock the God Jutsu on your own." Issun explained. "But for the Celestial Brush Jutsu, you need to gain the acceptance of the Brush God that owns each Jutsu."

"Brush God?" Naruto questioned.

Amaterasu nodded. "Yep! There are thirteen Brush Gods. I'm one of them. Mine is the Sunrise Jutsu, which you already have."

Naruto perked. "Really? What does it do?"

"After performing the hand seals, it allows you to create a ball of light in your hand to illuminate dark areas." Issun explained.

Naruto blinked. "Is that all?"

Issun stumbled. "Well, no. That's not all. You could also use it to blind the opponent with bright light. Ya see, the thing is, you can't use the full power of the Celestial Brush Jutsu on your own. You can only use minor versions of them. If you want to use the full version, you need to summon the spirit of the Brush God that owns the Brush Jutsu. So if you used a Summoning Jutsu to summon Ammy's spirit, you could use Sunrise to temporarily make the surrounding area broad daylight, even if it was nighttime.

Naruto perked. "That sounds kinda cool."

Issun nodded. "Exactly. When a Brush God has their spirit summoned, you temporarily unlock the full potential of the Brush Jutsu. And to start you off, I'm gonna teach you the Power Slash Brush Jutsu."

Naruto perked. "Power Slash? That sounds pretty cool. What does it do?"

Amaterasu waved her finger. "First you need to gain the acceptance of the Brush God of Power Slash. Once the Brush God finds you worthy, you can use the minor version of Power Slash any time, and you can summon the spirit of the Brush God to use Power Slash to its full potential. But you can only summon one Brush God at a time. Their spirit has to be dismissed before you can summon another one. And you can only use a Celestial Brush Jutsu ten times a day."

"What? Ten times a day? That stinks!" the blonde ninja grumbled.

Issun laughed. "Deal with it, kiddo. Now you should get ready to challenge your first Brush God."

The Celestial Envoy turned to Amaterasu, giving her a nod. The sun goddess nodded in return, and rolled up her sleeves to begin going through a series of hand seals. "I summon you! Come, Tachigami!"

The sun goddess pounded the floor with her open palm, a circle of seals spreading across the floor. To Naruto's shock, the area shifted to a sunset sky full of clouds. The three of them appeared to be standing on an invisible floor. The blonde ninja couldn't see the ground when he looked down, so they couldn't have been in the sky. But he could see mountaintops in the distance...

An animal the size of a small dog came flipping down from the sky, spinning through the air before landing on the ground between Naruto and his two prisoners. It was revealed to be a large white mouse with wing-like protrusions from its shoulders. It had a tail similar to Amaterasu's, but this mouse's tail was longer and thinner to resemble a mouse's tail. It had the same red markings that the sun goddess had in her wolf form. On its left hip was a red knife scabbard just the length of its body with a gray steel hilt sticking out of it.

"You summoned, oh Mother Okami Amaterasu?" the mouse said in a high-pitched, but clearly male voice.

"Hi there, Tachigami-kun!" greeted the sun goddess. "This is the boy I've told you about. He wants your Power Slash Brush Jutsu."

The mouse raised a brow as it gazed at the blonde ninja. "Oh, he does, does he? Then we shall have a sword battle to decide."

"Sword battle? But I don't have a sword!" the blonde ninja complained.

In a cloud of white smoke, a large wooden sword appeared in Issun's hand. "Here ya go." he casually declared, tossing the wooden blade to the blonde ninja.

Naruto caught it, but staggered from its weight. It was quite a large sword, double-edged, possibly a broadsword or tsurugi. It was as long as the blonde ninja's entire body was tall, with a hilt composed of two separate poles. It was quite large, but... it was made of wood! It even had a stem branching from the blade with a green leaf sprouting on it!

"Hey! This thing's made of wood!" the blonde ninja complained.

Amaterasu giggled. Issun decided to explain. "Hey, hey, hey. That's Tohenboku! It's a legendary sword of great power!"

Naruto sighed, judging the sword's weight in his arm. "Well, I guess I'll make due. At least it's bigger than this mouse's knife."

The mouse displayed what was undoubtedly a smirk. "I wouldn't be too sure, kid."

The mouse grabbed the knife's hilt with its mouth and pulled the blade out of its scabbard. Naruto dropped the wooden sword and stumbled backwards as the mouse now held a humongous steel gray sword in its mouth. The blade alone was probably four times the length of the large mouse's body! The rather small hilt was the same color as the sword, perhaps hinting that both parts were made from the same material. The mouse jumped up and stuck the gigantic sword in the invisible ground, now perching atop the hilt.

"Are you ready to fight, kid?" the mouse asked with a smirk.

The blonde ninja reached down and picked up the wooden sword, holding it forward in both hands. "Yeah, I'm ready! I'll never give up! And I won't back down! That's my ninja way!" the blonde ninja announced with a determined look.

The mouse's smirk grew bigger. "Great. Let's go!"

In a move that was far too quick and graceful for a mouse with such a large sword, the rodent Brush God pulled its sword from the ground and swung it upwards at the blonde ninja. Naruto staggered backwards in time to avoid it, but promptly landed on his rear.

Tachigami landed on the invisible ground, its sword held in its mouth. "What's the matter, kid?"

"I wasn't ready!" the blonde ninja exclaimed.

"The enemy wouldn't wait for you to be ready, kid." The rodent Brush God answered smugly.

Tachigami leaped forward, swinging its massive sword around in a spinning motion. Naruto was forced to keep moving backwards to avoid the swings. How was he supposed to do this? He couldn't wield such a large sword like Tohenboku very well. And he couldn't get near an opponent with such a large, long-range melee weapon.

Naruto was interrupted from his musings by a slash across the chest that send him flying through the air and landing on his back with a thud on the invisible floor.

"Stay focused, kid. Don't let your mind stray from the battle." Tachigami instructed.

The blonde ninja grit his teeth, trying to figure out how to do this. He tried hard to ignore the bleeding cut across his torso.

Naruto hopped to his feet as the rodent Brush God advanced forward. Let's see... what was behind the barriers? ... Hmmm... A sword fight meant he had to attack with the sword he was given. But that didn't mean he couldn't use his own skills, too. He could summon some Shadow Clones! Wait, but he needed to use the sword, which meant each clone would need a sword. And that meant he would need to have the sword on his person when he summoned the Shadow Clones. But he needed both hands to do the hand seals for the Shadow Clones... Dammit! Wait! What about... Issun said... yeah, that could work!

"Get ready, kid!" the rodent Brush God announced, leaping into the air to bring its massive sword down on the blonde ninja.

Naruto stabbed Tohenboku into the invisible ground, quickly going through some hand seals. "Brush Jutsu: Sunrise!" he announced.

The hand seals done, the blonde ninja held up his hand, a bright golden light shining from it. Tachigami shielded its eyes, tumbling to the ground from the bright light. When the light subsided, Naruto held the wooden blade to the rodent Brush God's throat.

"Heh! Good work kid!" Tachigami congratulated.

Naruto inwardly cheered. He had done it! He didn't know he was capable of such fast thinking!

"That was pretty good thinking, Naruto." Issun complimented. "I see you realized that the hand seals needed to use a Brush Jutsu are automatically stored in your head when you learn it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head at the praise.

The rodent Brush God had its sword stabbed into the ground, and was currently perched atop the hilt. "You have done well, Uzumaki Naruto. I, Tachigami, God of Swords, grant you the power of Power Slash. Use it to cut through anything in your path, even solid stone."

The rodent Brush God and its sword vanished, a glowing symbol in its place. The symbol floated over to Naruto and entered him.

The blonde ninja felt an odd warm, fuzzy feeling fill his body. Was this what it was like to get a Brush Jutsu? The scenery faded back to the darkness of the cage back in the sewer.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Try it out. Any Brush Jutsu you use in here won't count toward your ten-a-day limit." Amaterasu informed him.

The blonde ninja nodded, going through only a single hand seal. He swung his arm through the air, his nails creating a white slash.

"Cool! So this Power Slash Jutsu thing can cut through stone?" Naruto exclaimed.

Amaterasu nodded. "Oh, yes. It can even chop a boulder in half. You can even use it to deflect projectiles back at the person who shot them. But it can't cut through metal, I'm afraid. If you want to cut through metal, you'll need to summon the spirit of Tachigami."

Naruto nodded. "So when can I see you guys again?"

Issun smiled charmingly. "Whenever you need to see us, just enter a state of meditation. Any time you spend in here is only a fraction of time in the real world. So when you get back, you'll find that barely any time has passed at all, regardless of how long you spent in here. Try to come here often, since we can give you special training."

Naruto perked. "Training?"

Amaterasu grinned. "Yep! Issun-sempai here is a master swordsman. He can show you how to use Tohenboku."

Naruto perked, looking around for the wooden sword from earlier.

The Celestial Envoy laughed. "Don't worry, Naruto. You can summon Tohenboku any time with a Summoning Jutsu. Just be sure to come here about once a day with meditation so I can teach you how to wield the sword effectively. I may use a smaller sword, but I know a thing or two about swordsmanship."

Naruto nodded. He was about to thank his two prisoners, but felt himself ejected from his head, flying through the sewer at high speed. As he left the cage, he saw the sun goddess and Celestial Envoy waving goodbye to him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto found himself back in the real world, he found the Genjutsu had been broken. But not by him, not by Issun, and not by Amaterasu. The blonde ninja had collapsed to the ground, and standing over him was Mitarashi Anko, situated between him and the enemy protectively.

The blonde ninja gazed up at his sensei, and his sensei turned to shoot a look at her ward, and both shinobi felt a sudden revelation come over them. Their eyes went wide as they realized the familiarity of this scene. "You!"

The purple-haired kunoichi reached down and pulled the blonde ninja to his feet.

"So it was you!" they both said.

But the surroundings quickly changed to a desert, and the two shinobi turned to face the Genjutsu-using opponent, Satomi Shin.

"Heh! We'll have time to talk about this revelation later." Anko decided

Naruto nodded. "Right, Anko-sensei."

The purple-haired kunoichi threw off her furisode, revealing the traditional Mitarashi family mission clothing she wore when Team Nine first met her for the Curry Test.

"Let's do this, maggot." Anko decided, drawing a kunai and licking it.

"Got it, Anko-sensei." Naruto responded, going through the hand seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Satomin Shin smirked, swinging his Jutte like a conductor's baton to cast a Genjutsu.

The battle had just begun...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Go check out my profile to see a picture of human Amaterasu.


	9. Chapter 8: Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio, may they rest in peace.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 8:** Princess

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Satomi Tei charged at the raven-haired boy, who merely stepped out of the way to allow him to knock down a tree.

"Ha! You may be speedy, but your tiny body stands no match for my immense strength, boy!" the sumo wrestler-like man taunted.

Sushiaki Kyan said nothing, leaning to the side as he ran the length of the small clearing. But the raven-haired boy abruptly felt his foot snag on something, and he fell face-first to the ground, covered in dirt. The raven-haired boy lifted his face from the dirt and looked over his shoulder to see his foot snagged on a root. Kyan cringed, his cool demeanor vanishing. But not because of the root. He cringed because of the dirt.

"Ick. Ew. Yuck. Filth. Disgusting. Get it off me." he mumbled to himself as he patted himself down to rid himself of the dirt coating his form.

But Satomi Tei had an intrigued look on his face.

"You know boy, the Thick Hide Jutsu isn't the only Jutsu I have."

The sumo wrestler-like man went through only a single hand seal. "Earth Release: Mud Slap Jutsu." He pounded the ground with his foot, and a spray of mud flew forward, coating the raven-haired boy in the wet, slimy substance. When the spray ended, the boy was effectively covered from head-to-toe in mud.

Kyan hastily wiped the mud from his eyes, but paused as he gazed in horror upon his hands, coated in mud. The raven-haired boy gasped shakily, his eyes widening even further. The calm demeanor vanished completely as Sushiaki Kyan let loose a blood curdling scream that sent birds escaping from the nearby trees.

Satomi Tei chuckled. "So... Looks like the little boy has a cleanliness problem. How... entertaining."

The sumo wrestler-like man punched his fist into his palm, bending his knees to ready a charge. With a kick, Satomi Tei charged forward. He moved slowly, but the raven-haired boy was too horrified by the mud coating his form. The sumo wrestler-like man plowed into him, sending the boy out of the mud and onto the ground of the nearby trees.

"Ha ha! You are so very light! That explains why you're so light on your feet! But that also means that you're easy to push and throw." the sumo wrestler-like man declared with a wicked grin.

Kyan stood up, spitting out mud from his mouth. After a short crouch, the raven-haired boy took off running in the opposite direction of the sumo wrestler-like man.

"Ha! You know that you can't hide! I can just follow the trail of mud!"

The sumo wrestler-like man formed his hands into a single hand seal. "Stomach Slide Jutsu!" he announced.

After a jump, Satomi Tei hit the ground, sliding on his stomach. The massive sumo man easily plowed through all of the nearby trees, knocking away anything in his path. Sushiaki Kyan was soon in sight. Where could he be running to?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Suzume Chun stood atop her stuffed sparrow doll, covered in cuts and panting heavily. Satomi Jin stood across from her, kneeling on the ground and looking thoroughly beat up. He had obviously taken a pounding from Chun's sparrow doll, and Chun had obviously taken a number of hits from Jin's cutting fans. However, Chun managed to score a major point. One of the boy's two fans had been broken, laying on the forest floor in pieces. This left the boy with only one fan. However, the boy had also managed the score a point. The doll had lost an arm.

"You're... pretty good..." panted Chun.

"Same... to you..." Satomi Jin responded.

The two stayed there for quite a while longer, panting heavily. It seemed both were saving their remaining energy for a possible opening in the other's guard...

Satomi Jin was given such an opening when a scream was heard echoing through the forest. Sushiaki Kyan's scream. Chun turned to look in the direction of the sound, and the fan-wielding boy lunged forward.

"Great Cleave!"

With a mighty chop of the fan, the sparrow doll's head was cut clean off, landing on the ground a few feet away. Chun, however, vanished in a puff of smoke. A log was chopped in half instead.

"Damn! Where is that little brat?" exclaimed the tired fan-wielding boy as the doll's body fell to the ground.

Chun giggled from her hiding spot. "Was that Jutsu called... Great Cleave?"

"Yeah? So what?"

Chun giggled again. "Nothing, nothing. I just didn't know you had such great... cleavage!"

The brown sugar-skinned girl went into a laughing fit, to which Jin responded with an angry look. However, the boy felt a smile creep onto his face, and to his horror, he laughed as well.

"That is IT! No one makes me laugh at the name of my own Jutsu!" he shouted in outrage.

"Jin has boobies!"

Satomi Jin couldn't help but fall to the ground in a laughing fit upon hearing that cry from Chun. Both children were laughing hysterically, right in the middle of a fight.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The further Hinata climbed up the tree, the more intense the rain of razor-sharp cards became. Hinata had countless cuts all over, and the gash on her forehead had begun seeping past her eye and into her mouth. Try as she might, the Gentle Fist chakra blasts from her palms were not enough to deflect the chakra-charged cards. Her hands just ended up getting cut. As the Hyuuga-heiress neared ever closer, several cards began exploding. Explosions went off from cards to her left, to her right, above her (with was really behind her because she was running horizontally up the tree). But she just kept running. She ignored the pain. She had to. She wouldn't be a burden.

Satomi Rei had a worried look upon his face as Hinata closed the final gap. The spectacled man pulled out a scroll, which he coated with blood from his bitten finger.

"Summoning: Giant Card!"

In a burst of smoke, a card the size of the top of a desk appeared in Satomi Rei's hands. He charged it with chakra, preparing.

Hinata was only a few feet away from her enemy. She did not look back. She did not look down. Her gaze was transfixed forward, and she could already feel chakra involuntarily gathering into her hand. The man readied his card, but the Hyuuga heiress did not even notice. She already had her eyes locked on her point of attack. The girl burst her hand forward, shooting out an explosion of chakra from her palm and into the spectacled man's chest, even as she felt an enormous pain in her opposite arm. The spectacled man was thrust backward with tremendous force, flying off the tree and down into the forest below.

The Hyuuga heiress continued running even after her strike, running right off the tip of the three, the tallest tree in the forest. She plummeted down through the air, a smile on her face as the tree tops came closer. Her hand was burned from the powerful chakra blast, but she didn't care. She had done it. She wasn't a burden.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll catch you, boy!"

Satomi Tei's pursuit of Kyan continued, the raven-haired boy running as fast as he could to an unknown location while completely coated in mud. Tei was soon only inches away from the boy, and he reached his hand forward to grab the raven-haired boy's leg.

"Ha! I've got you, boy!"

But instead, Satomi Tei was shocked to find the ground no longer beneath him. He was now gliding over a large pond. Without the traction necessary for the stomach sliding Jutsu, the sumo-like man sank into the water.

He arose just in time to see his opponent exiting the pond, soaking wet and clean of mud.

"You ran to a pond?" Satomi Tei yelled angrily.

Kyan smirked. "I knew that your Jutsu wouldn't continue on water. And I figured I could use the water to clean myself of your..." a shudder. "disgusting mud."

The sumo-like man shook in fury. He rushed to the edge of the pond, where he got out and charged at the raven-haired boy.

Kyan easily sidestepped him, sliding around him with an utter of "Reversal."

The sumo turned around to grab the raven-haired boy, only to have him slide back around with another utter of "Reversal." The sumo turned around again, but the boy repeated the reversal to get back behind him.

"What are you up to, boy?"

This time Kyan began sliding circles around the sumo-like man. "Earlier, when I tried out my elemental Jutsu, you almost lost your balance from the Earth-based one. While you have the strength advantage, I have the speed advantage."

The sumo had stopped turning around to try and catch the boy, instead just trying to follow his circling motions with his eyes.

"So I figure if I render your stance unstable, I can knock you over."

"Ha! Nice try! How are you even going to make me loose my sense of balance?"

Kyan stopped sliding and jumped back. But Satomi Tei's eyes kept following where the raven-haired boy had been sliding, only to stop and stagger backwards.

"By making you dizzy."

The raven-haired boy went through some hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that cry, ten clones appeared in a wide ring around the swaying sumo-like man. They all went through hand seals, except for the real Kyan, who vanished from sight.

"Earth Release: Tremor Jutsu!" all ten clones announced simultaneously.

Tremors of upturned earth all headed for the sumo-like man. In his dizzy state, the combined might of the ten tremors easily knocked him off his feet and onto his back.

"Ha! What makes you think I won't just get up again!"

As if on cue, the real Kyan jumped from the branches right above the sumo-like man. The boy thrust his index and middle fingers of both hands forward, right at the man's head. A burst of chakra shot forward from each set of fingers in what was undeniably a Gentle Fist attack.

The raven-haired boy bounded off of the fat man's chest, landing back to the ground as his ten clones dispersed.

"What did you do to me, you brat?"

"Simple. I used a Gentle Fist strike to damage the part of the brain that handles balance. You should be fine in a few hours. I do not have any Gentle Fist training, so the chakra burst was only strong enough to damage your sense of balance, not destroy it."

With that, the raven-haired boy walked off, leaving the fat man seething. However, Sushiaki Kyan appeared to be walking with a limp.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko readied a kunai, standing back to back with the blonde ninja as oil-like clones of Satomi Shin arose from the ground.

"What do you think, Anko-sensei?" the blonde ninja inquired.

The purple-haired kunoichi chuckled. "Heh. Looks like the Mist Servant Jutsu. The clones may look real, but they're really a Genjutsu."

"So we just run through?"

"No. The enemy can still time his attacks while hiding with the Genjutsu to make the servants seem like they're attacking."

"So what's the plan of attack?"

"We plow through these things."

The purple-haired kunoichi slipped her kunai back into her pouch and re-summoned her knuckles. "Got a heavy-duty weapon, maggot?"

Naruto smirked, going through a single hand seal. In a puff of smoke, Tohenboku appeared in his hands.

"Pretty good, kid. Didn't expect you to have such a large wooden sword."

Naruto just grinned at his sensei. With a roar, both charged forward. Anko flew punches into the illusionary oil clones, punching holes into their forms. When one servant collapsed from the punches, the purple-haired kunoichi jumped to the next one. Naruto, meanwhile, chopped through the servants with his wooden blade. Tohenboku, being such a large sword, was a bit awkward to wield for the blonde ninja. But he made due.

The two worked their way through the army of servants, before finding each other once again and standing back-to-back, fending off the clones as they turned in place in perfect symmetry.

"You're pretty good, maggot."

"Same to you, Anko-sensei."

"Stall the clones for a bit. I'm gonna dispel the Genjutsu and find where that bastard is hiding.

Naruto nodded. He stabbed the sword into the ground and went through some hand seals.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that cry, several clones surrounded the purple-haired kunoichi from all sides, the real Naruto picking up Tohenboku once more. The other clones wielded kunai.

Anko went through the hand seals, smirking as the servants vanished, revealing Satomi Shin standing several yards away.

"Naruto! Up!"

The blonde ninja nodded, dispelling his clones and stepping onto Anko's lowered hands. The purple-haired kunoichi launched him into the air. The blonde ninja landed just a few feet in front of the Genjutsu-user, who smirked as he began swaying his jutte like a conductor's baton, readying a Genjutsu.

"Naru-onee-chan!"

The blonde ninja turned to see their client Chun rushing forward, supporting a limping Kyan. Hinata was with them, too! But... her arm! Hinata's left arm was missing! Only a bloody stub remained, bound with a makeshift tourniquet! Her tear-soaked face was clearly holding back the immense pain and horror, which the psychological training of the ninja academy could only partly prepare one for.

The blonde ninja turned to look at the Genjutsu-user in rage. "You bastard! You and your teammates took Hinata-chan's arm!"

In a mighty roar that was more like a howl, red chakra exploded from Naruto, his whiskers becoming more pronounced and his eyes turning yellow and wolf-like. His canine teeth enlarged further into fangs. Satomi Shin stared in horror, allowing the blonde ninja time to quickly plant his wooden sword in the ground and summon only a single Shadow Clone.

"Everyone! Cover your eyes!"

Anko, Hinata, Kyan, and Chun did as they were told, shielding their eyes as the Naruto clone went through the dog hand seal. "Brush Jutsu: Sunrise!" it cried, emitting a bright light from its hand. Satomi Shin recoiled in shock, dropping his Jutte to the ground. The real Naruto jumped forward, bringing his hand back.

"Brush Jutsu: Power Slash!" he roared.

With a mighty swing of his claws, a white slash cut the Genjutsu-user across the chest. Blood sprayed forth before subsiding, the man falling to his knees.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With each of the Satomi Canine Warriors defeated, they were rounded up for interrogation.

Anko cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Okay, you bastards. Why were you after our client?"

"And why did you cut off Hinata-chan's arm?" Naruto interjected angrily. He was silenced when Anko shot him a look.

"Hmph. We were just doing our job." Tei answered.

"Your job? What job?" Anko questioned.

"An old man and old lady named the Mr. and Mrs. Kirite hired us to kidnap the daughter of the head of the Suzume Clan. They paid us generously for it." Rei explained.

"Is that why you did this? For money?"

"It wasn't always like this." Shin began. "We used to be powerful warriors of justice. We only took jobs that were morally safe. But that kind of selective work didn't pay enough. So we were forced to take any job that was offered to us. Kidnapping the Suzume girl was just one of many."

Anko stared down at the five mercenaries angrily. "What? You make me sick."

"Wait. Do you guys actually enjoy doing this kind of work?"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto as he spoke up.

"If you guys take any job that comes your way, regardless of whether it's right or wrong, you're no better than common criminals. I bet this is why those other three members of your group deserted you. They didn't want to get caught up in the wrong jobs."

Jin looked down at the ground sadly. "Yeah. Gi, Ko, and Chu left because they hated what the Satomi Canine Warriors were becoming. We were all sad when they left. I idolized Gi. He was actually the one who kept us all in line. He stopped us from straying to the wrong path. Now that he's gone... I feel kinda lost."

The other four Canine Warriors nodded in agreement.

"Anko-san, please release us. We promise we won't bother you or the Suzume Clan again." Chi spoke up.

"Why? What're you guys gonna be doing?"

"I suppose we're going to take a nice hard look at ourselves and figure out what we should do."

Anko crossed her arms. "I don't know."

"Wait. Go ahead and let them go."

Anko turned to look at Naruto in surprise.

"Why, Naruto? For all we know, they'll just turn on us."

"No. I can tell. They don't want to do this. We can trust them."

Anko looked at Naruto unsurely... Should she really let them go?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Team Nine and their client made camp for the day. Before the Satomi Canine Warriors left, Chi treated some of their injuries. Kyan had twisted his ankle, and Hinata had lost an arm. Her remaining hand had chakra burns from her Gentle Fist usage. The medical ninja was out of chakra, so she had to treat them the old-fashioned way. With that done, the Satomi Canine Warriors took off, but... not before Chun and Jin slipped each other each a small scroll.

"Hinata-chan... I'm sorry about your arm." Naruto apologized sadly.

"It's... It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's not your fault." Hinate told him through gritted teeth. She was still in tremendous pain and in danger of dying of blood loss or infection... her tear-stained cheeks were proof of the pain and fear.

"Yeah, it's not like you can regrow a lost arm." Anko chimed in.

"Maybe you can."

Naruto looked about wildly for the voice, only to find the world freeze around him. The scenery fell away, and the blonde ninja found himself back inside the sewer of his mind.

He trekked into the sewers, coming to the giant cage and going inside to meet his prisoners, Issun and Amaterasu. Both were standing there in their human forms, patiently waiting.

"Is it true? Can I really give Hinata her arm back? Is there some sort of healing Celestial Brush Jutsu?" Naruto hurriedly asked.

"Not exactly, sweetie." Amaterasu explained. "It's not a healing Jutsu. But it could restore your little friend's lost arm.

"Just hurry and show me the Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Patience, kid." Issun scolded. "You have to earn the acceptance of the Brush God first."

The Celestial Envoy nodded to the sun goddess, who nodded back. She rolled up her sleeves and went through some hand seals. "I summon you! Come, Yomigami!" she cried, pounding the floor with her open palm, releasing a circle of seals along the floor. The stone sewer walls and floor faded away, becoming the cloudy sunset sky again. Naruto stared in wonder at the sight, even though it was his second time seeing it.

To the blonde ninja's shock, a massive, serpentine dragon flew down from the sky. It was white, with red markings on its body similar to Amaterasu. Two long, white horns sprouted from its head, with white whiskers and white appendages on its chin similar to a beard. It had four arms, each holding a sphere of smoke-like energy of different colors, green, purple, red, and yellow. Just after the four arms, the serpentine body stopped at a scroll. The scroll depicted a long, winding dragon's body stretching all across a cloud landscape. The dragon's tail stuck out of the scroll on the other end of where the dragon's body entered. It was almost as if the dragon's length was stored inside the massive open scroll.

The dragon was very large. A single one of its arms could probably hold Naruto if it wasn't already gripping the four smoke-like orbs.

"You summoned, oh Mother Okami Amaterasu?" The dragon boomed with its deep voice.

"Hi, Yomigami-kun! Naruto here wants the Rejuvenation Brush Jutsu."

The dragon looked down at Naruto, raising a brow. "I see. Then we shall have a battle to decide. And we shall begin now."

The blonde ninja jumped to the side as the massive dragon dived at him, attempting to catch him in its jaws. As the dragon was passing by, Naruto formed the rat hand seal and used his fingernails to slash the dragon's serpentine body, yelling "Power Slash!"

But the cut just did nothing, instead only making a metallic clanking sound. "What? But it was a direct it!" Naruto complained.

"Power Slash doesn't work when an enemy's guard is up!" Issun called from the sidelines.

"What? Why not?"

"Power Slash can cut through stone. You didn't think a Jutsu that powerful would have limitations? If you wanna cut the opponent, make 'em lower their guard."

Naruto nodded and readied himself. The massive dragon turned around and headed back for Naruto, ready to bite him. The blonde ninja formed the dog hand seal. "Sunrise!"

A bright light shined from the blonde ninja's hand, causing Yomigami to recoil. The blonde ninja ran forward and went through the rat hand seal again. "Power slash!"

The cut dug deep into the dragon, who roared in pain. But the wound just healed itself!

"But how?"

The dragon chuckled. "I am the God of Restoration, young one."

But wait... Was the dragon only holding three smoking orbs? The blonde ninja could've sworn that the dragon used to be holding a fourth one. A green one... Now he was only holding a purple, yellow, and red one.

Naruto went through the dog hand seal once more. "Sunrise!"

But the dragon showed no response, instead just flying down and around the blonde ninja. "That won't work on me again. Warriors and artists learn from their mistakes, young one."

Naruto was surprised when the dragon's tail whipped him from behind, sending him tumbling forward. This was going to be a challenge, fighting an enemy so big that can fly... At least he only had physical attacks

As if to contradict the blonde ninja's thoughts, the dragon stuck its four arms forward and shot out a beam. Naruto turned around and tired to out run it as it burned a line along the invisible floor, and he managed to roll to the side to narrowly avoid it. The blonde ninja went through some hand seals and summoned Tohenboku to his hands. As the dragon rushed by him, Naruto stabbed the wooden blade into its side, cutting along the length of its body. Yomigami roared in pain, and Naruto noticed the purple orb disappear from its hand, leaving only the yellow and red on the lower arms.

Uh oh... The sword was stuck. The blonde ninja tried to pull it out, but ended up lifted into the air as the dragon took flight. Hanging onto the sword's hilt for dear life, Naruto felt the wind rush past him as the dragon dived and looped through the sky.

"Still grabbing on, young one? Then I shall have to turn up the heat."

The dragon began a steady climb higher into the sky, and the blonde ninja tried his best to keep his grip on Tohenboku. But his fingers slipped, and he fell.

But when he stopped falling, it was far too soon. He couldn't have hit the ground already, let along landed safely. The blonde ninja opened his eyes to gaze around at his surroundings, finding a vast, cloudy landscape, different from the sunset clouds from before. He looked down to find himself standing on a white dragon's serpentine back. The length of the dragon stretched all over the cloud landscape. Was he... Was he inside the scroll that linked the dragon's upper body to its tail?

The blonde ninja wondered how he could use this location to his advantage, when he felt words and hand seals enter his mind. The blonde ninja quickly went through the hand seals and did exactly what his mind told him to do.

"Hardhead!"

Naruto jumped and pounded his head onto the dragon's back, sending a trembling motion shockwaving along the dragon's length. The entire cloudy landscape shook, and Naruto felt himself propelled backwards.

Next thing he knew, Naruto was shot out of the scroll in time to see the dragon's yellow orb vanish, leaving only the red orb. He quickly caught himself as he landed and knelt for stability, his hand touching the invisible floor.

"I see. You're the God of Restoration, so you can revive from your injuries. But you can only do it as many times as you have those smoke ball things." the blonde ninja observed.

Yomigami chuckled. "Indeed. And you seemed to have picked up Mother Okami Amaterasu's Hardhead Jutsu. It's a God Jutsu that makes your head as hard as steel for a headbutt that can bust rocks. And using it doesn't affect your limit of ten Brush Jutsu a day."

Naruto adjusted his hitai-ite. "Good to know."

He went through some hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The clones appeared right below the blonde ninja, turning into a human ladder that brought Naruto higher until he reached Yomigami's face.

"Ah, impressive, young one." he praised.

Naruto cringed at the God of Restoration's dragon breath, but went through some hand seals anyway. "Hardhead!" he cried, and pounded the dragon's head with his own. The dragon appeared stunned, and Naruto took this chance to make the rat hand seal and use his fingernails to slash the dragon across the face, causing its final orb, the red one, to vanish.

The dragon rubbed its head before chuckling. "Well, I'm out of orbs."

Naruto scratched his head, unsure of what he was getting at. Does that mean he won?

"You have done well, Uzumaki Naruto. I, Yomigami, God of Restoration, grant you the power of Rejuvenation. Use it to restore broken or missing objects to their former grandeur."

The dragon vanished, a kanji symbol floating in its place. The kanji flew down to the blonde ninja and entered him, filling him with a feeling of warmth.

"Now hurry, sweetie!" Amaterasu urged.

"Yeah, you better tend to your friend." Issun added.

Naruto nodded, and felt himself ejected from his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's... It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it's not like you can regrow a lost arm." Anko chimed in.

Naruto just smiled. "Actually, maybe I can."

All four perked and stared at the blonde ninja.

"I've been, um... working on a jutsu. Lemme give it a try. Please... lie down, Hinata-chan."

The Hyuuga heiress turned to the purple-haired kunoichi for guidance, who nodded assuredly. Hinata swallowed hard and sat down onto the ground. A sharp intake of breath involuntarily occured as the blonde ninja walked up to sit down next to her. Naruto went through a single hand seal, the dragon hand seal, and held his palms over where the Hyuuga heiress's arm should be. "Brush Jutsu: Rejuvenation!"

A warm, pale blue light shone forth, glowing softly. Everyone present, including Naruto himself, was shocked to see the girl's arm appear, good as new.

Everyone could only stare in shock. The blonde ninja gazed down at the ground, uneasy under his sensei, teammate's, and client's gazes.

"Uh... What the hell was that, maggot?" Anko cried in disbelief.

"Indeed. No medical ninjutsu can restore a missing limb." Kyan mused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um... It's kinda complicated..." Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Complicated? That was incredible!" Chun cheered.

"Spill it, maggot! How the hell can you do that?"

"Um... I, uh..."

"Stop it!"

All four turned to look at Hinata, who had pulled herself to her feet and was flexing her restored arm. "Naruto-kun doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to! I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready! Don't pressure him!"

With that uncharacteristic outburst, the Hyuuga heiress felt a blush creep to her cheeks, directing her gaze downward and away from her team and client's stares. But... they had to admit, she had a point. They would drop it for now, and be thankful for this weird miracle from Naruto...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As night fell, all questions were buried to the back of the team's minds. Naturally, they were all shocked with Naruto's miracle arm-regrowing Jutsu, which even restored the girl's jacket sleeve. But they were all tired and worn out from the day's battles. All of them were covered in cuts and bruises, and all of them were incredibly drained, both of stamina and chakra. But Naruto, with his seemingly infinite supply of energy, managed to keep them going on spirit alone. However, given the situation and the team's state, all questions about the blonde ninja and his Jutsu were put on the backburner.

They made dinner. With Hinata, Kyan, and Chun being so tired, it was up to Naruto and Anko. Luckily Anko managed to catch a few fish from the nearby stream, and Naruto managed to help her pick out some wild herbs to make them taste better. Despite how tired she was, it was Hinata who did most of the cooking, with Anko helping her. All of them complimented Hinata on her cooking skills, but the Hyuuga heiress just blushed and gazed down at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers.

As Hinata, Chun, and Kyan decided to head to bed one by one, Naruto and Anko waited by the fire. They both needed to have a talk. When all three were in the tents, Anko and Naruto made their way away from camp to a nearby pond. On the way there, Anko questioned the blonde ninja.

"So tell me, maggot. That cutting Jutsu, bright light, and healing Jutsu. What were those?"

Naruto just grinned. "Those were Amaterasu's power!"

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Amaterasu?"

"Yeah. You know, Shiranui."

Anko raised another eyebrow. "Shiranui? The demon sealed inside you?"

Was this kid drawing on the demon's power? Did this mean the demon had influence over him?

But Naruto gazed downward sadly. "Yeah. But Shiranui isn't a demon."

"Huh?"

"She's the sun goddess Amaterasu."

"Really..."

"Yeah. Everyone just thinks she's a demon called Shiranui."

"Huh... I'll keep that in mind."

Anko may have said that, but she didn't actually believe him. She was just humoring him. She figured he was just drained from the fights. Everyone knew Shiranui was a demon familiar of Orochi.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The three made it to the pond, where they sat against a tree.

"I can't believe it was you all those years ago, Anko-sensei." Naruto said in amazement.

Anko just chuckled. "Yeah, same here. I knew that I saved a little boy from a gang during the October tenth Festival, but I didn't know it was you. Small world, ain't it?"

"I can't believe it... you were my guardian angel..."

Anko was a bit surprised by that. Her? A guardian angel? Really? She didn't consider herself prime material for the title of "angel". Did this kid really think of her as a guardian angel?

"Naruto... I'm no guardian angel. I just happened to be passing by at the time and fought those guys to protect a helpless civilian. It was my duty as a shinobi of the leaf."

Naruto shook his head. "No. You may say that, but it wasn't your duty as a shinobi of the leaf to take me to your house, feed me, give me a bath, and let me stay the night. You comforted me through my nightmares that night. You didn't need to do that. It didn't matter that you were a shinobi. You looked out for me when no one else would."

The purple-haired kunoichi wasn't sure what to say... She was even more surprised when the little maggot leaned to the side and rested his head on her shoulder. And she was further surprised when she didn't feel that static... Was that it? Her memories of who the boy was that she protected that night seven years ago had long been forgotten. Were those static feelings just her heart's way of saying that she had looked out for this kid? And was that the reason she felt so drawn to the little brat?

"Anko-sensei..."

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Can I... Can I call you Anko-hime?"

Anko just chuckled. "Fine, Naruto. Fine. But only in private. I don't want Hinata and Kyan to know about this. They'll think I'm playing favorites. Now c'mon. Let's head to camp and get some sleep."

"Can't we... can't we stay like this a little longer? I haven't felt the warmth of your body since that night seven years ago... It's comforting..."

The purple-haired kunoichi sighed. "Fine, kid. But just a bit longer."

Though she had to admit, the feel of the blonde ninja's body warmth wasn't that bad...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Well, this was a pretty eventful day. Naruto had met his prisoners for the first time, found out the truth about Shiranui, unlocked two Brush Jutsu, found out he had one Brush Jutsu all along, discovered a God Jutsu, defeated a Genjutsu-wielding freak, reunited with his guardian angel, restored Hinata-chan's lost arm... was there anything else? If there was, the blonde ninja couldn't think of it. He figured he was too preoccupied with the other events.

As he stepped up to the tent he shared with Kyan, he heard movement inside. Kyan must've been up still. The blonde ninja opened the tent and stepped in.

"Hey, Kyan. What's-"

And he froze. What the blonde ninja saw was so shocking, his entire world was thrown upside down. He would never think of Sushiaki Kyan the same way ever again...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 1

Satomi Rei gazed around the table at the Hyuuga heiress and the dogs, all with playing cards in their hands and paws.

"Now, I'll ask again. If I order a pizza, will anyone else have some?"

One of the dogs spoke up. "I might have a slice."

"Well, you know, I'm going to need more of a commitment than that, Mark."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Omake 2

"Actually, I've been trying to go legit." Satomi Tei assured.

"Of course." Anko dismissed.

However, Tei got very emotional. "But when you're an overweight child... in a society that demands perfection... your sense of right and wrong, fair and unfair... will always be tragically skewed... "

Buuuuuuuu...

Kyan looked at the sumo wrestler-like man in disgust. "Did you just soil yourself?"

Tei put a finger to his mouth. "Maaaaaybeh." he declared before laughing heartily.

"It did sound a little wet there, didn't it? Right at the end. Oooh! Heh heh heh. Let's have a smell, all right?"

He stood with his legs apart, swinging his arms to blow the smell upward to his face.

"Oh, everyone likes their own brand, don't they? Oh, this is magic! Hmmm, wafting, wafting. Ok, analysis. Ooh, smells like carrots in throw-up! Oh, that could gag a maggot! I smell like hot sick... ass in a dead carcass! Even stink would say that stinks! You know when you go into an apartment building and you smell the other people's cooking on each floor and you go 'What are they cookin'?' That, plus crap!"


	10. Chapter 9: Endless Waltz

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By Cyberweasel89

**Chapter 9:** Endless Waltz

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Boobs.

Ah, quite sorry. That was quite vulgar, was it not? The proper term is 'breasts'.

Now, for most men, breasts are an attractive part of the female anatomy. Yes, some prefer the rear, but breasts are a hot topic.

However, when a child is introduced to the subject, it is not easy for the child to grasp. Children are clueless about sex before coming of age. Most children tend to become a bit curious about sex when they near puberty at the age of twelve. Naruto, despite being twelve, was not at all curious when it came to girls. Naruto cared little about the female anatomy. He did go through a period when he looked at material for his Sexy Jutsu, but that was purely for research. Research that definitely paid off when the Jutsu was a success. He actually had no 'interest' in what he was looking at beyond the information needed for his Jutsu.

Now, in such material, the naughty bits of the female anatomy were abundant. You would think Naruto would be used to the sight, but no. Being only twelve, Naruto was quite shocked when his eyes became transfixed on a pair of full B cups. But what was even more shocking was who these breasts belonged to...

...

Sushiaki Kyan.

Yes, it was true. A pair of very lovely breasts were attached to the raven-haired boy's chest. He was sitting there, his normal karategi upper body garment gone, wearing only his karategi pants. He seemed to be clutching a roll of bandages. The blonde ninja and the raven-haired boy locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity... Until Naruto opened his mouth to scream, only to have Kyan jump forward and tackle him to the ground, covering the blonde ninja's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up. Quiet, Uzumaki. I don't want you attracting the attention of our allies in the other tent."

Naruto just nodded.

"Promise you won't scream or speak loudly?"

He nodded. He mostly wanted the raven-haired boy to get off of him because his breasts were currently pressed up against his chest.

Or was that because _her_ breasts were currently pressed up against his chest?

The raven-haired boy got up, sitting down on the other side of the tent. Naruto sat up, his mind trying desperately to work through what was going on. Breasts? On Sushiaki Kyan, the only son of the Sushiaki family? And the raven-haired boy made no move to cover his chest.

"So I guess you want an explanation, Uzumaki?"

Naruto just slowly nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. He was afraid it would crack.

The raven-haired boy reached for the roll of bandages and began slowly and carefully wrapping the bandages around his ample chest as he spoke.

"Well, you have found me out. I am Sushiaki Kyan, but I am not the way you always imagined me. I am a girl."

Naruto stared blankly. "Were you... Were you always a girl?"

The raven-haired boy paused in the wrapping of his chest, brow furrowing irritably. "Yes, I have always been a girl! I was born a girl!"

"Geez, calm down, Sushiaki. I'm just finding this kinda hard to grasp... If you're a girl, why are you pretending to be a guy?"

The raven-haired boy sighed before continuing the process of wrapping his chest.

"I come from the Sushiaki family. My father, Sushiaki Ryoushi, originates from Iwagakure."

"Aren't they the enemy of Konoha?"

"Indeed they are, Uzumaki. My father worked as a shinobi in that village, a very talented one due to his family's special signature Jutsu. However, he was stripped of his shinobi rank for a crime he did not commit. Angered by this, he defected from Iwagakure and arranged a meeting with Konohagakure. In exchange for secrets about the village, they would allow him to start again as a shinobi of Konohagakure. The information happened to be so valuable that they readily accepted."

"Weren't they afraid he was just tricking them?"

"Yes, they were careful of that. But Sushiaki Ryoushi underwent some loyalty tests to make sure he was intent on swearing allegiance to Konoha. It turned out that the information he provided allowed Konoha's shinobi to prevent an assassination attempt on the Hokage, as well as apprehend a known and feared Iwagakure shinobi. Ryoushi was allowed to begin again on the Konoha ladder as a Genin, which he readily accepted. He quickly rose through the ranks to eventually become the commander of the ANBU forces. Along the way, he met a woman named Tsuribari, and the two wed. Are you with me so far, Uzumaki?"

The blonde ninja nodded.

"The Sushiaki family has a rule that dates back generations. The rule states that only the men of the family can become shinobi. The couple gave birth to their first child, a daughter they named Sushiaki Sakanaya. Five years later, they gave birth to their second daughter, which they named Sushiaki Kyan. Five years later, they bore their final child, a daughter they named Sushiaki Toto. I was five years old at the time of my little sister's birth. After the third daughter, it was discovered that my mother could no longer give birth. It was at this point that my father snapped. He wanted desperately to have a boy so he could raise a shinobi, but now it would not be possible. So, against my mother's wishes, they turned me into a boy. They cut my hair and educated me as a boy. My family is somewhat reclusive due to our father's nature of being wanted by Iwagakure for treason, so no one noticed my gender change. So I have lived under the guise of a boy ever since I was five years old. My mother and older sister know and sympathize. My younger sister has no clue. And my father... He seriously believes that I am a boy. The pain of pretending to have a son instead of actually having one was so hard to live with... that he simply blocked out the fact that I am really a girl, and is sure beyond a doubt that I have always been a boy."

Naruto could only stare in shock. During the duration of the story, the raven-haired boy had wrapped his ample chest in bandages and binded it flat, slipping his karategi shirt on over the bandages.

"Unfortunately, hiding one's gender is not as easy as it seems. The Inuzuka clan members are known for their excellent noses. Dogs can tell what gender a person is based on their scent. The Aburame clan members have their insects that can smell these things as well. I have made sure to avoid Inuzuka and Aburame clan members at all costs. There is also the fact that my chest has begun developing, making hiding it quite hard. Today was a close call, as my bindings had been ruined when I inadvertently fell into a pond during my fight with Satomi Tei. I had been changing the bindings when you walked in. Unfortunately, now it appears that my secret is out."

"Eh?"

Kyan gazed down at the ground, a small hint of sadness in his eyes. Did he... _she_ think he was going to tell Anko-sensei and Hinata about this?

"What do you mean, Kyan? I won't tell anyone."

The raven-haired boy, er, girl perked. "You won't? Why is that?"

Naruto just grinned. "Because, we're nakama! We're friends. I don't care if you're really a girl. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're secret's safe with me, Kyan."

As the blonde ninja smiled reassuringly at his raven-haired teammate, he could have sworn that he saw the boy's mouth curve ever-so-slightly into a tiny smile.

"Yes. Very well. We should get to bed, Uzumaki."

"Oh, right."

That decided, they curled up on the ground in their tent and went to sleep for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hmm... quite odd. This odd boy's behavior was illogical.

He had found out that Sushiaki Kyan was really a girl. Why did he not care? He should be rushing to tell Anko-sensei and Hyuuga. He should be rushing to tell the whole world. Why was he acting so trustworthy?

And what was this odd warm feeling? When Sushiaki Kyan looked upon the blonde ninja's reassuring smile, he felt an odd warm sensation fill him...

Hmm... nakama... friends... Was this it? Was this what it was like? Was this what it was like to have... a friend?

Companionship... friendship... teamwork... camaraderie... It was all foreign to him. He had grown up detached from all those around him. He knew nothing of these things. He could trust no one, or he would run the risk of them finding out his secret. That he was really a girl...

But this strange blonde boy found out, and he did not care. He was even willing to keep it a secret. His behavior was so strange... Kyan could not comprehend it.

The subject known as Uzumaki Naruto would require further study... The raven-haired boy would decipher his cryptic behavior. He would make sure of it...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Team Nine and their client awoke, they set to work making breakfast. Anko managed to catch some wild game to eat, and some military rations pellets managed to perk their chakra reserves up a bit from the previous day's fights.

The team got dressed into their furisode once more, Naruto switching to his Sexy Jutsu as well.

Along the way, it was time for a question and answer period.

"Okay, Naru-onee-chan. What's up with you?" Chun questioned.

The blonde ninja faltered nervously. He could tell where this was going. "Whaddyou mean?"

"I believe she is referring to that bright light Jutsu, that explosion of red chakra, that cut you made without a weapon, and the miracle Jutsu that regrew Hyuuga's arm, Uzumaki." Kyan explained stoicly.

"Um, that was..." the blonde ninja stammered.

"I find it odd how the dead last in the class at the Academy could conjure such strange Jutsu seemingly on the fly." Kyan stated plainly.

"Yeah, especially the one you used to heal Hina-chan. I have a bit of ninja training, and I know that even the most powerful medical Jutsu can't regrow lost limbs." Chun added.

"Um... Ya see, that's-"

"Out with it, Onee-chan!"

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to Hinata as she spoke up. "Don't... You shouldn't pressure Naruto-kun like this! If... if he doesn't want to talk about this, he doesn't have to!" the Hyuuga heiress frantically exclaimed.

The raven-haired boy said nothing, merely sending a gaze at the Hyuuga heiress that almost showed respect. The brown sugar-skinned client huffed sorely. And Anko just smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By noon, Team Nine finally made it to Sasa Sanctuary. Before them stood a tall bamboo wall and a massive gate. On either side of the gate was a bamboo pole that slowly tipped up and down, making a slow, relaxing, rhythmic tapping noise.

"Who goes there?" came a voice.

Two teenagers stood on opposite sides of the gate, atop platforms on the wall.

The one on the right appeared to be about seventeen, very skinny, but with some muscle. He had tanned skin, bald except for a spiky tuft of brown hair above his forehead. He squinted in the noon light, so one could not see his eyes very well. He wore a green tunic with a brown belt, straw sandals cladding his feet. But the most defining characteristic he had was the 'X'-shaped scar on his left cheek.

The one on the left could easily be his twin brother. He was the same age, same build, had the same tanned skin, same bald head with the spiky tuft of brown hair above his forehead, and same squinted eyes. Even the same straw sandals. Except he wore a blue tunic with a brown belt, and he had an 'X'-shaped scar on his right cheek.

"Hiya, boys!" the brown sugar-skinned client called up to the twins on the wall.

The left one perked. "Chun-sama!" he cried in alarm.

"Good to see you!" the right one called down. They both even had the same exact voice...

"Can you two open the door? These are my escorts from Konohagakure." she shouted, jumping up and down and waving her arms.

"Sure thing, Chun-sama!" they both said simultaneously.

Both hopped down from the wall, and soon after the huge bamboo door slid open.

"Hold it."

Team Nine and their client turned around to see an old man and an old woman standing there.

The old man was dressed in a green tunic. He was bald, with an odd square-shaped straw hat atop his head. He had a pointed mustache. But what was odd was his yellow eyes... they seemed to twinkle eerily... He was using a large pair of shears as a cane.

The old woman was dressed in a magenta kimono with a green rope tied around her waist as a belt. The kimono had black paw prints depicted on it. She had gray hair tied up in a bun, a pair of shears sticking through the bun. On her back was a large, square-shaped, green bamboo woven basket with a lid. The lid occasionally wiggled, like there was something alive inside the basket. The old woman was holding a butcher's knife, and had the same eerily twinkling yellow eyes as the old man.

"Who're you two supposed to be?" Anko asked.

"Watch your mouth!" snapped the old man. "We're Mr. and Mrs. Kirite."

Naruto's hands balled into fists. "Aren't you the guys who hired the Satomi Canine Warriors to kidnap Chun?"

"My, aren't you smart." Mrs. Kirite praised. "Yes, we are. But it appears those buffoons couldn't do the job right..."

"Chun-sama!"

The two twins rushed out through the now open gate and stood in front of Team Nine and Chun, their hands balled into fists and raised threateningly. They appeared ready for a fight.

"Escort squad, this is Mr. and Mrs. Kirite! They live in a house near the resort."

"They've been trying to buy the land that Sasa Sanctuary is on, but the Boss has been refusing!"

"They've already killed several Suzume Clan members with their own hands!"

"What?" Naruto cried in alarm. "How could an elderly couple be willing to kill for the land that the resort is on?"

The old man laughed throatily. "It's the sparrows!"

Kyan raised an eyebrow. "Sparrows?"

The old woman chuckled. "Yes. Sasa Sanctuary is home to thousands of tasty sparrows. If we can get rid of the Suzume Clan, those tasty sparrows will be ours for the picking."

"That's horrible..." Hinata gasped.

The Suzume Clan twins rushed forward, bringing their fists forward, but the old couple nimbly sidestepped every punch the Suzume twins tried to deliver. The old man and old woman stuck close, sidestepping the Suzume twins' blows and striking back in what seemed to be some sort of synchronized dance. The woman nimbly evaded around the blows, striking back with her butcher knife. And the old man did the same, nimbly dodging and striking back with his shears.

Naruto could tell that the Suzume twins were getting tired, not to mention were hurting from all the cuts they were getting. It was evident that the old couple was only toying with them. They were only leaving shallow cuts that would hurt and bleed, but not kill. They were playing with them.

"Twins! Step back!" Naruto ordered.

Both jumped back from the old couple to stand in front of Naruto and his group again.

"You two have to stay and protect Chun. We'll take care of them."

Both gave a tired nod.

"Correction! We'll handle this!"

Naruto was surprised to see the five Satomi Canine warriors jump down from the nearby trees.

"You guys?" Naruto exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"We're here to repay our debt for you letting us go." Shin explained, his eyes locked on the old couple as his jutte began gently swaying.

"Well, the little pawns have rebelled." Mrs. Kirite observed.

"You failed the mission we gave you, so we'll have to kill you all." Mr. Kirite explained.

Satomi Shin's jutte swung like a conductor's baton, casting a Genjutsu that only the old couple could see.

Satomi Jin leapt forward, cutting the old woman in half with a cry of "Great Cleave!", then chopped her head off with a cry of "Coup de grace!"

Next Satomi Tei charged the dismembered old woman and body slammed all three parts of her into the ground.

The Genjutsu caster lowered his arms and launched Satomi Rei into the air. As he was airborne, he threw a shower of cards that stabbed into the old man.

But they weren't done. Satomi Chi rushed forward, slamming her palm into the old man. "Medican Ninjutsu: Strong Beam!" she cried.

A blast of medical chakra launched the old man across the field and onto the ground.

To top it off, all the cards that had been stabbed into the old man detonated in a series of explosions.

Naruto ran forward. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed.

But Tei blocked the blonde ninja's way with his thick arm. "Wait. They aren't done yet."

The remains of the old couple became enveloped in a hazy darkness before disappearing. In a burst of darkness, the old couple was standing again, perfectly fine.

"Was that all you had?" Mr. Kirite mocked.

"But... how?" Naruto gaped in awe.

"They aren't human. They are actually demons. As long as they retain their human form, they cannot be defeated." Tei explained.

The old man and old woman stabbed their weapons into the ground and went through some hand seals.

"Demonic Illusion:" the old man announced.

"Sheer Cold." His wife finished.

Tei whirled around and shoved the blonde ninja away. He landed hard on the ground back over by Anko, Hinata, Kyan, Chun, and the twins. "Hey, what was that for?" Naruto angrily exclaimed as he pulled himself off the ground. But he froze. All five of the Satomi Canine Warriors had fallen to the ground. Tei was kneeling on one knee, but his four comrades had all dropped and were hugging themselves as if they were cold.

The blonde ninja ran up to the sumo wrestler-like man. "Tei! What's wrong?"

"So... So cold..." he gasped, before he fell to the ground as well, creating a large boom from the impact.

Anko jumped forward. "I'm up!" she announced.

She quickly formed some hand seals."Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"

Bringing her hand to her mouth, a stream of fire shot forth. However, the old couple easily weaved their way around it with their intricate, synchronized movements.

"What? They dodged my strongest fire Jutsu?" But she smirked. "This is gettin' good. Let's see how they deal with this."

Another set of hand seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu!"

Bringing her hand to her mouth, a flurry of fireballs shot forth. But the old couple again weaved their way around it with reversals, sidesteps, backsteps, ducks, and rolls. It was almost like a dance...

"How the hell do you guys do that?" Anko exclaimed.

The old man laughed. "Foolish youth. Battle is like a dance! And the battlefield is but a ballroom! Find the right partner amidst the party guests and your waltz shall outdo every other person on the dance floor!"

Anko just smirked. "Well, let's see ya dance past this one, then."

The purple-haired kunoichi stuck both arms out. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!"

A snake shot out from each sleeve of Anko's furisode, each heading for one of the Kirite. They nimbly stepped out of the way, but the snakes just followed them, wrapping the old couple up.

The purple-haired kunoichi next went through some hand seals. "Fire Release: Mist Covering Jutsu!"

Bringing a hand to her mouth, a white mist was expelled, enveloping the old couple and the surrounding area.

Next another set of hand seals. "And to top it off... Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Bringing her hand to her mouth, the purple-haired kunoichi shot a fireball the size of a bowling ball. When the fireball hit the cloud of white mist, it caught ablaze, incinerating the old couple.

"Well, that's that." The purple-haired kunoichi retracted her snakes, turned around, and patted the dirt from her hands. "Now let's get out of here, maggots."

But the old woman leaped from the cloud of fire unharmed, grabbing onto the kunoichi's arms and restraining her.

The old man leaped out next, sliding around to the kunoichi's front. With a monstrous cry similar to that of a distressed tiger, the old man began mercilessly punching at the purple-haired kunoichi's front, pounding her with immense strength. The blows were so powerful that ribs could be heard breaking, and an uppercut punch gave her a broken nose.

"Shit! That fucking hurt, you sonuva bitch!" Anko cursed.

As if in response, the old woman proceeded to pull hard on the kunoichi's arms. A pop was heard as both her shoulders were dislocated, and a snap was heard as her left arm was broken. Mr. and Mrs. Kirite tossed the battered and bruised kunoichi's body aside, leaving her to bleed on the grass.

The old couple straightened their posture and resumed their civilized demeanor. "Who else would like to dance?"

Naruto got up from the ground and began marching toward the old couple.

He was joined on his right by Kyan, and on his left by Hinata. He gave them both a nod of acknowledgement. They were in this together... They were nakama.

However, as Hinata activated her Byakugan, she saw it again. Tendrils of chakra were reaching out from Kyan-kun's chakra aura and latching onto the aura of not only Naruto-kun and herself, but also Anko-sensei and the five Satomi Canine Warriors. Eight tendrils in all connecting their chakra auras to that of Kyan's. What did it mean?

The blonde ninja went through some hand seals. Tohenboku, the large wooden broadsword, appeared in his hands. The three teammates rushed forward. Hinata ran in for a Gentle Fist strike to the old man's chest, but he simply bent backwards to avoid it. Kyan sent a Tremor jutsu at the old man to knock him over while he was distracted by Hinata, but his wife jumped in and pulled him out of the way. Right as the old couple landed safely away from the Tremor Jutsu, Naruto jumped forward with his sword. The old couple split apart to avoid the downward slash from above, but the blonde ninja dropped the sword and hit them with a double Power Slash from his fingernails. They were both sliced, but their wounds were covered with a dark haze and healed.

Hinata jumped in for a series of Gentle Fist blows, while Naruto gave a nod to his raven-haired teammate. The boy nodded, going through the hand seals for his Fireball Jutsu. It was this Jutsu that lit the blonde ninja's wooden sword ablaze.

"Fire Release: Burning Blade." the raven-haired boy named it.

The blonde ninja ran forward, jumping into the fray. Hinata backed off to allow the blonde ninja his assault. He swung the flaming sword mercilessly. Even when the old couple avoided the blade, they were still burned by the fire. But the burns were only covered in a black hazy smoke and healed.

When the fire was beginning to die down, Kyan jumped in while going through a set of hand seals "Wind Release: Gust Jutsu." he declared.

The gust of wind went straight for the sword. The moment the fast-moving air hit it, the fire burst forth with renewed vigor.

While Naruto continued his assault with the flaming wooden blade, Hinata jumped in to help. The Hyuuga heiress and the blonde ninja fought off the old couple, using impressive coordination to strike the old couple while avoiding each other's blows.

While Kyan was off to the side, he went through another set of hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Ten clones of the raven-haired boy appeared and jumped into the fray, while the real Sushiaki Kyan made one more Shadow Clone and sent it to tend to their sensei. Strangely enough, the raven-haired boy had somehow learned the Mystical Palm Jutsu, as his Shadow Clone was applying it to the purple-haired kunoichi's wounds as best he could.

The Real Kyan went through another set of hand seals. "Mist Servant Jutsu."

Oil-like clones popped out of the ground and joined in the crowded attack on the old couple. Despite being illusions, they proved a great way to make the old couple dodge and defend against blows that were not really there.

Finally, Kyan pulled out a kunai and jumped forward, yelling "Coup de Grace!"

Naruto, Hinata, and the Kyan clones moved aside as the boy's kunai sliced off the heads of the old couple with a mighty slash, followed by a slash across the midsection with a cry of "Great Cleave!"

The old couple landed in pieces. Kyan's clones and the Mist Servants vanished as the raven-haired boy slumped to the ground. The Hyuuga heiress rushed to his side, but Naruto just cursed. The remains of the old couple were enveloped in a black hazy mist, disappearing, and Mr. and Mrs. Kirite appeared standing before them in a burst of darkness.

"Shit!" the blonde ninja exclaimed. "There's no beating these guys!"

He ran to the downed Satomi Tei.

"Tei! You said they can't be beaten in human form! How do I reveal their true form?" the blonde ninja exclaimed, kneeling down and nudging the sumo-like man.

"Ugh... Only... Only moonlight can reveal..."

He never finished. But Naruto understood.

Unfortunately, the blonde ninja had no clue what they should do. According to Tei, they needed moonlight. But it was the middle of the day...

"You require the moon?"

Naruto stopped walking as the world froze, falling away to reveal the sewer. It was time... time for him to learn another Celestial Brush Jutsu...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Bosoms, melons, milk factories, busts, funbags, knockers, jugs, boobies, nipples, jubblies, STONKING GREAT TITS!" – Zero Punctuation


	11. Chapter 10: Moonlighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 10:** Moonlighting

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto trudged through the sewers for the third time. If he kept coming here, he would eventually have the route to his prisoner mapped out in his memory. But he could not help but wonder why it looked like a sewer. Amaterasu and Issun lived inside of a giant cage. What was the reason for this?

The blonde ninja arrived at the cage and stepped in between the giant bars. Inside he found Amaterasu and Issun standing there in their human forms.

"Is there really a Brush Jutsu that can make moonlight?" Naruto asked as he ran up.

"Sort of." Issun explained. "You'll see when you earn the Brush God's acceptance."

Amaterasu rolled up her sleeves and went through some hand seals. "I summon you! Come, Yumigami!"

She slammed the floor with her palm, releasing a circle of seals. The cage shifted to the cloudy sunset sky, and a figure came falling from above to land between the blonde ninja and his prisoners...

It was a rabbit! A rabbit about the size of a large dog. It was white, with red markings on its body similar to those of Amaterasu in wolf form. Its tail, rather than being a cotton puff, was pointed and looked a lot like Amaterasu's tail, though smaller and stubbier. Little wing-link protrusions jutted out from its shoulders. As it stood there, it held a large red kine wooden mallet. The hammer part attached to the handle was very, very long. Long clouds were depicted along the shaft of the head of the kine, with a crescent moon emblazoned on the back of the hammer's head. A golden tassel was attached to the bottom of the long handle.

"You summoned, oh Mother Okami Amaterasu?" it spoke in a high, female voice.

"Hiya, Yumigami-chan!" Amaterasu greeted cheerfully. "This is Naruto. He wants Crescent."

The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then I shall have to challenge you, kid. We will..."

Naruto lowered into a fighting stance.

"Make mochi!"

The blonde ninja fell to the ground. He whipped up to his feet again. "Mochi?" he exclaimed. "We're not fighting?"

Issun laughed. "Naruto, there's more to commanding the Brush Gods than just fighting. And not every Brush God is able to fight. Some challenges won't be related to fighting at all."

"But... But I haven't even eaten mochi before, let alone made it!" the blonde ninja exclaimed.

Yumigami raised an eyebrow. "What? Haven't you ever been to a New Year's festival before?"

Naruto gazed down at the invisible floor... he was always chased out of festivals... no one would let him buy anything or participate in any festival activities...

"Whatever, kid. I'll just explain to you. Mochi is a rice cake made of glutinous rice pounded into paste and molded into shape. It takes two people to make. One person has to pound the glutinous rice with a kine, a special mochi-pounding mallet, which I have right here."

The Brush God tapped the hammer's handle on the invisible floor.

"The other person has the job of wetting and shaping the glutinous rice between each hammer pound. It requires harmony and teamwork, as the pounding must be rhythmic and steady, and the shaper needs to be careful to finish wetting and shaping before the next pound. This two-person activity of pounding, wetting, and shaping the mochi is a ceremony known as 'mochitsuki'. You with me, kid?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay. Let's begin."

A large stone bowl the size of a manhole cover appeared on four wooden legs in front of the Brush God.

"This mortar is called an usu. It's used to hold the mochi."

Naruto stepped up to the usu on the opposite side of Yumigami. A bucket of water on a crate appeared next to him.

"Between each pound I make with the kine, wet your hand and use it to shape the mochi."

"How should I shape it?"

"Just shape it. Let your instincts do the shaping."

A blob of glutinous rice appeared in the usu, and the rabbit brought down its large mallet to pound it.

Naruto dipped his hand in the bucket of water and pat the mochi to wet it. Another pound, the Brush God shouting "Hai!" The blonde ninja folded part of the blob of mochi.

"Hai!" Dip, wet. "Hai!" Fold. "Hai!" Dip, wet. "Hai!" Fold. "Hai!"

The Brush God was picking up the pace in its pounding.

"Hai!" Naruto had to pick up speed to prevent his hands from getting smashed by the mallet.

"Hai!" Dip, wet. "Hai!" Fold. "Hai!" Dip, wet. "Hai!" Fold. "Hai!"

The pace was picking up. Naruto had no clue his hands could move this fast.

"Hai!" Dip, wet. "Hai!" Fold. "Hai!"

The blonde ninja was starting to get tired. He may have been a fountain of energy, but he was at his limits. Yumigami was going fast. Faster than Naruto could normally keep up with.

Pound! Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "What's the matter, kid?"

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "Can't keep up?"

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! The blonde ninja gave the Brush God a determined look.

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "I won't back down!"

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "Really, now?"

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "I won't give up!"

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "I can take anything you throw at me!"

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "We'll see about that, kid."

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "I can still go a little faster."

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! Dip, wet. Pound! Naruto was struggling to keep up now. The hammer nicked his hand a few times.

Fold. Pound! Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! "You won't beat me, you stupid rabbit!" The blonde ninja snarled.

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! Yumigami only smirked.

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! It was no use! He couldn't take this speed!

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! Naruto closed his eyes. He felt so drained. He couldn't continue at this speed... He just needed a little more power...

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! Wait... That was it!

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! The blonde ninja recalled Anko telling him to ease open the valve instead of pulling it open all at once. What if he...

Dip, wet. Pound! Fold. Pound! Naruto figuratively grabbed onto that latch and yanked it off its hinges. A torrent of red chakra flowed out, filling his chakra systems with power. Yumigami hesitated when she saw his eyes turn yellow like a wolf's, his canine teeth enlarge, and his whisker marks become more feral. An explosion of red chakra burst forth, surrounding the blonde ninja in a red aura.

"Hai!" Dip, fold, wet. "Hai!" Dip, fold, wet. "Hai!"

It was amazing! His hands were moving at such speed! While he was dipping his right hand in the bucket of water and wetting the blob of glutinous rice, his left hand was folding. He was effectively wetting the mochi and molding it all at the same time.

"Hai!" Dip, fold, wet. "Hai!" Dip, fold, wet. "Hai!"

His hands were flowing back and forth, moving fluidly through the air. The Brush God was actually having trouble keeping up!

"Hai!" Dip, fold, wet. "Hai!" Dip, fold, wet. "Hai!" Dip, fold, wet. "Enough!"

The blonde ninja jumped when the Brush God called the signal to stop. His features returned to normal and the red chakra receded.

"Well, that was interesting, kid. Let's see how it is." the Brush God declared with a quirked eyebrow.

It hopped forward and took a nibble out of the piece of mochi. Naruto looked down into the usu and saw that it has been curiously shaped like a cushion with a swirl etched into it... odd... how'd he do that?

"Hey, pretty good." Yumigami decided.

Naruto reached forward and grabbed the mochi, taking a big bite. He abruptly began choking.

"What, never eaten mochi before, kid?" Yumigami observed, seeming heavily amused. "You gotta take small bites, otherwise you'll choke."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You've done well, kid. I, Yumigami, God of the Moon, grant you the power of Crescent. Call upon a blanket of darkness to blind the enemy, or temporarily turn the surrounding area from day to night."

The rabbit vanished, a kanji symbol in its place. The kanji flew down to the blonde ninja and entered him, filling him with a strange warmth.

"Good work, Naruto." Issun congratulated. "Use Crescent regularly to blind an enemy with darkness. But if you summon the spirit of Yumigami, you can temporarily turn the surrounding area to night."

"Now hurry!" Amaterasu urged.

Naruto nodded. In an instant, he felt himself ejected from the sewer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was again outside Sasa Sanctuary. Hinata was desperately fighting back the old woman with Gentle Fist strikes, while Kyan was delivering various named blows as he slid reversals around the old man.

"Crescent." the raven-haired boy dully declared as he flip kicked the man's back. Naruto found it interesting, considering the Brush Jutsu he just learned.

The blonde ninja backed away to the bushes. He didn't hide in them, but he stuck to the shade. He quickly went through some hand seals and pounded his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

While Naruto tried to conceal himself in the shadows, and while he assumed that Kyan and Hinata would be too focused on holding off the old couple to notice, Hinata's Byakugan saw the shaded area as if it were in direct sunlight, and the three-hundred-sixty degree vision allowed her to see him without taking her eyes off Mrs. Kirite. And the Byakugan's ability to see chakra allowed Hinata to not miss the explosion of chakra that burst forth as the object of her affection slammed his palm on the ground. And she did not miss the ghostly apparition that invisibly manifested behind him. It appeared oddly shaped like a rabbit...

Despite Kyan's calm and collected disposition, even he was shocked to see the color black cloud over the blue sky. At first he suspected storm clouds had rolled in, but then stars appeared in the black sky. To top it off, a crescent moon shone, illuminating the area with pale moonlight. It defied all logic!

The raven-haired boy backed away as the old man began twitching and trembling. He saw Hinata back away as the old woman began doing the same thing. In a burst of dark haze, the old man and old woman were no more. In their place were two monsters.

In place of the old woman was a six-foot tall creature in a long, flowing, blazing red and orange yukata, white lilies depicted on it. A long white neck sprouted up from the yukata, similar to a crane's neck, but the head was covered by a large, red conical hat with a disk-shaped knob on the top. Long black strands of hair hung down from the face hidden under the hat, like a creature from one's nightmares. It held a large red paper umbrella in one hand.

In place of the old man was a six-foot tall creature dressed up similarly to a Shinto priest, wearing a black eboshi hat, a white kariginu jacket, and some black sashinuki pants. On its talon-like blue feet it wore wooden sandals that left the creature standing on two vertically placed planks of wood. Around its long, dark gray, crane-like neck was a necklace of beads ranging in size from baseballs to basketballs. The long dark gray neck lead to a bird-like head with a blue beak, similar to a crow. On its hip was an orange scabbard that held a long, thin katana.

"Go, Hyuuga!" Kyan yelled to his pale-eyed teammate.

As Hinata charged the sword-wielding beast, Kyan went through some hand seals.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he shot a fireball the size of a bowling ball at the umbrella-wielding beast. But it merely opened the umbrella and used it as a shield, easily blocking the blow.

The raven-haired boy rushed forward, bringing his hands together and pulling his arms back to his right.

"Full Swing!"

With a mighty swing of both arms, Kyan gave a bash to the beast's chest, knocking it back. It caught its footing and lunged forward with a swing of its umbrella. The raven-haired boy flipped backwards to avoid it. Catching his footing and crouching, he lunged and rolled forward. With a tumble, he landed on his back and gave a double kick to the beast, only for it to block the attack with its umbrella. The raven-haired boy stood in a handstand and performed a series of kicks, hip swings, rolls, and spins that looked quite similar to breakdancing. "Blitz." He named it. But every blow merely bounced off of the beast's open umbrella.

Kyan jumped back and dashed forward. But when he neared the umbrella-wielding beast, he collapsed to the ground and slid, knocking his opponent's feet with his lowered knee. ""Slide Dash."

The beast was knocked down, but sprouted wings that looked like large fans and took flight, circling above the raven-haired boy.

Kyan crouched to the ground and jumped straight up, bashing his airborne opponent with his head. "Rocket."

The beast shook and lowered to the ground. As Kyan landed, he jumped once more, hitting the airborne beast with a midair flip kick. "Aerial Sweep."

The beast flew down to the ground, landing and retracting the fan-like wings. It turned to its sword-wielding partner, and both nodded, jumping back from Kyan and Hinata.

The raven-haired boy looked to his teammate to see that she had given the enemy a good beating, as well.

Both creatures went through what seemed to be hand seals, using their large wing-like hands.

"Demonic Illusion: Writhing Agony!" they squawked.

Before Kyan could react, a sharp pain shot up and down his body. His muscles tightened as white-hot pain surged through his veins. He collapsed to one knee, his breathing heavy and labored. The pain... it was too much! But why? What caused this pain? The only logical explanation was either a poison or... a Genjutsu! The raven-haired boy shakily brought his hands together to form the hand seals for the Genjutsu Cancel, but couldn't. His hands were too shaky...

He looked to see Hinata fall to the ground. It was at this point that his legs gave out, and he fell to the ground as well. But he saw Uzumaki Naruto step forward out of the bushes. Why wasn't he affected by the Genjutsu? Could the Genjutsu have had a limited range?

Naruto marched out into the clearing, turning to look at his fallen friends. His face twisted in anger as he looked to the two monsters before him.

"You bastards! You'll pay for hurting my nakama!"

With Tohenboku in hand, Naruto charged for the two creatures, leaping skyward and bringing his sword down upon the one with the umbrella. Unfortunately, that very umbrella was opened to block the blonde ninja's attack. While he was still airborne, Naruto swung around and kicked the umbrella with both legs. The force of the kick sent the creature off balance, and Naruto swung around once more to cut the beast with a powerful swing of his sword. The beast screeched in pain as a black sludge oozed out of the cut. But as Naruto was left airborne, the beast with the sword jumped forward and cut him down with a mighty swing. Tohenboku landed on the ground a foot or two away from where Naruto hit the ground, a nasty cut in his side. He quickly retrieved his weapon and dashed forward, stabbing the blade forward. The umbrella-wielding creature jumped forward and blocked it with its open weapon. As Naruto bounced off the makeshift shield, he stabbed Tohenboku into the ground and used it for leverage to swing kick the sword-wielding beast in the head. It seemed all that Taijutsu training with Guy-sensei payed off.

As Naruto landed, he was flung backwards with a whack from the female demon's umbrella. He managed to retain his grip on Tohenboku, and stabbed it into the ground to catch himself. Yanking it out, the blonde ninja ran forward for the male demon. As the female demon jumped forward to block with its umbrella, the blonde ninja lowered his head, forming a single hand seal. "Hardhead!"

The blond ninja's head bashed the umbrella away with a blow as hard as steel, but was blocked with the male demon's sword. Naruto swung his arm around and chopped the sword in half with a Power Slash. As the male demon looked down at the broken halves of it's sword, Naruto gave a mighty swing of Tohenboku, cutting the beast's wing off. Black sludge poured from the wound, and Naruto cut its head off with another Power Slash. The male demon fell to the ground, dead. Naruto gave a sigh of relief. It should be easier with only one now. But to the blonde ninja's horror, the male demon dispersed into a black mist, which snaked over to the female demon. The blonde ninja felt a surge of power burst forth, the female demon becoming empowered on the remains of it's fallen partner. How could he win this? He wasn't strong enough! And all he had was a measly wooden sword.

But the blonde ninja felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see the ghostly apparition of Yumigami point to the crescent moon overhead. The Moon God mouthed something to Naruto.

"Look to the moon."

Naruto gazed up at the moon, to find it's phase slowly changing from crescent to full. The moonlight shone down even stronger, the empowered demon recoiling in fright. Naruto closed his eyes and held Tohenboku up high above his head, offering it to the moonlight. In a burst of light, the wooden blade turned golden in color. All hints of the blade being made of wood were gone, as it now felt as hard and sharp as the strongest metal in existence, but still felt as light as wood. The leaf growing from the stem of the blade burst into light, blooming into a pink sakura blossom. Giving the newly-blessed sword a look over, the blonde ninja nodded resolutely. He ran forward, bringing the sword over his shoulder. When the empowered demon opening the umbrella to block, Naruto merely swung his weapon, and the newly blessed sword cleaved right through the makeshift shield. As the demon shook in fear, Naruto brought the sword over his shoulder. "Power Slash!" he roared, and brought the blade down, cutting the beast in two with a powerful diagonal slash. The pieces of the beast exploded in a mighty blast of light. The darkness in the sky faded, and the genjutsu cast on the Satomi Canine Warriors and the blonde ninja's teammates faded. As Naruto gazed at his nakama proudly, he allowed his eyes to droop closed, and let exhaustion take its toll as he fell to the ground. As he gazed up at the clear blue sky and felt the soft grass caressed his back, he allowed himself to be enveloped by sleep. The last thing he saw before the darkness came was Hinata standing over him. What was that look on her face? Fear? Sadness? Worry? No... Concern. She was concerned. No one had ever shown concern for him before... It felt... nice... to have someone care for you... It felt nice... to have friends... to have... nakama...


	12. Chapter 11: Chakra Link

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 11:** Chakra Link

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's eyes shot open and he bolted upright... immediately wishing he hadn't.

Pain shot up and down his body. The blonde ninja grit his teeth until the physical torment subsided.

Taking in his surroundings, he found himself to be in an extremely dark room. He could only make out the faint outlines of his surroundings. He appeared to be lying on a bed on the floor. The mat was gentle on his sore and bruised skin, the blanket was as soft as a rabbit's coat, and the pillow was as comfortable as a fluffy cloud. Naruto didn't have much experience, but from what he'd heard third-hand, this was probably a high-class inn. He was most likely in Sasa Sanctuary. But where was everyone else?

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that there was a table in the center of the room. It was low to the ground and had a cushion to sit on on every side of it. A nook in the wall opposite the sliding paper door held a maneki cat statue with its left paw raised. On the wall opposite of Naruto's bed was another bed, which appeared to have once had someone sleeping in it. The covers were thrown off like the person got up from the bed in a hurry. In the corner of the room opposite the door was a small square-shaped, box-like table that appeared to have a game of Go half-played on it. The table seemed to be a game board specially designed for Go. Naruto was pretty sure only old men who had retired played Go, so he wondered if this room had previously been used by just such people, and they had simply forgotten to reset the pieces. In the corner right behind Naruto's bed was what appeared to be some sort of string instrument, though the blonde ninja couldn't identify what exact instrument it was.

The blonde ninja looked down at himself to see, much to his alarm, that he was shirtless. But he appeared to be heavily bandaged, which helped ease his mental trauma-induced phobia. The shorts he was wearing appeared to be made of fine and very soft linen, probably used by Sasa Sanctuary to clothe their guests. But where were his clothes? Every part of his body ached, and the bandages appeared to be somewhat bloodied. He had some on his arms, too.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the dark visage of a shaded cup a tea sitting on a low table next to his bed. Naruto realized how dry his throat was and reached for it. When his hand didn't reach far enough to grab the cup, the blonde ninja realized that one of his eyes was covered with some head bandages, throwing off his depth perception.

Gulping down the tea, he decided to attempt to stand... and immediately regretted it. Pain ran up and down his body, most of it focused on the side of his torso. Naruto remembered that he had been given a nasty gash there by the sword of that bird creature. Sure enough, the bandages were especially bloody around that spot. The all-purpose medical linen looked like it had been reapplied countless times. The blonde ninja realized that moving was not an option, so he sat back down to sit in the bed.

What happened back there? Tohenboku just started glowing gold when the moonlight hit it. It was like the entire sword transformed and gained ten times its power. And how was he able to use Power Slash with Tohenboku? He could only use Power Slash with his fingernails, yet it was almost as if he channeled the Brush Jutsu into his sword to enhance its power.

Wait a minute. Maybe he should just ask these questions directly to the source. Crossing his legs, Naruto set his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, focusing. It was pretty hard for someone with such scattered thoughts and a short attention span, but he soon found himself back in the sewer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ah, the sewer. With enough times visiting this place within his mind, Naruto would either get sick of it or become a plumber. Shrugging the thought away, the blonde ninja trudged through the ankle-deep water, relieved that the pain his body felt wasn't felt while he was in his head.

He soon came to the cage, and walked in to find Amaterasu and Issun.

"Hey, kiddo! Need somethin'?" Issun greeted. Amaterasu merely waved energetically.

"Yeah! What the hell happened back there?"

"Oh, you mean with Tohenboku?" Issun questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Well, ya see, kiddo, Tohenboku is a sword once wielded by an ancient hero. In the legend, an ancient warrior wielded it against a powerful demon. After a long and difficult fight, the clouds parted. When the light of the full moon shone on the sword, it gained the power of the heavens and the warrior easily used it to cleave through the demon."

"So what does that mean? A bedtime story?"

"Easy, kiddo. Lemme finish. Tohenboku's true power remained dormant when you wielded it. Crescent normally summons a crescent moon. But when you fought hard to protect your nakama, the moon drew on the power of your will, becoming full. When the full moon's light shown on Tohenboku, it became its true form, Susano Blossom."

"Susano... Blossom?"

"Yep."

"But... That's a stupid name..."

Amaterasu giggled. "Hey, we didn't name it, Naru-chan. The warrior who wielded it did."

"Okay... So how was I able to use Power Slash through the sword? I thought I could only use it with my hands and fingernails."

"Well, ordinarily, yes." Amaterasu began. "But when Tohenboku became empowered by the moonlight and transformed into Susano Blossom, you gained an... well, sort of an 'upgrade' to Power Slash."

"Huh?"

"Yep. You can channel Power Slash through a sword to increase its power. Tachigami must be so proud!"

"Any sword?"

"No. Just Susano blossom." Issun corrected. "But I think it's time we gave you a different sword."

"What? But why?"

"You've mastered Tohenboku. I think it's time you mastered a different sword."

Issun nodded to Amaterasu, who formed some hand seals. A surge of Chakra was felt, followed by a puff of smoke. When the smoke subsided, a sword had appeared in the goddess's hands. She tossed it to Naruto's feet. The blonde ninja leaned forward to inspect it. It was completely blue. It was thinner and longer than Tohenboku. On the hilt was a yellow crescent shape, somewhat like an ornament crafted onto the sword. Naruto picked it up to test its weight. It seemed slightly heavier than Tohenboku, despite being made of what seemed to be clay, or stone, or something. But the blade was as sharp as a metal one.

"That's Bokunenjin. It was wielded by a legendary warrior."

Naruto tested a few swings with his arm. It seemed okay... "But what's it made of?"

"Cherry Stone. It's a type of metal from a far off land." Amaterasu explained.

"Is Cherry Stone usually blue?"

"No. But it changes colors based on outside stimulus when crafting." Issun explained. "But you should hurry back. Someone was about to enter the room right when you came into the seal." urged Amaterasu.

The blonde ninja nodded and felt himself ejected from the sewer.

Naruto was overcome with pain the minute he found himself back in the dark room. He clenched his teeth and slung his arms over his head to bear through the torment. The door slid open, light flooding the room, temporarily blinding the blonde ninja by the brightness of it.

"Hey, Naruto."

He recognized it as the voice of his sensei, Mitarashi Anko.

"Anko-hime?"

"Yeah. You awake, Naruto?"

The blonde ninja sat up, grunting wearily.

"Still sore after the fight, huh?"

He just grunted again. "So where am I, Anko-hime?"

"This is Sasa Sanctuary. You're in one of the rooms normally reserved for guests. Sasa Sanctuary normally costs a bundle to stay in, so you're lucky they let you recover in a room."

Naruto's brain processed through the information for a few moments... then he gave a mighty start, only wincing as another surge of pain shot up his small form.

"Anko-hime! Where are Kyan and Hinata? And are you okay?"

Anko just chuckled. "Kyan and Hinata are fine. They're recovering as well. Luckily their wounds weren't as severe as yours. Now come on out. The head of the Suzume Clan has invited us to dinner as thanks."

"Where are my clothes?"

"They're being washed by the staff."

"But... I can't go out... All I've got on are bandages and shorts..."

"Don't worry, Naruto. Just come to dinner."

Naruto still felt nervous. It must've shown on his face.

"Just trust me, Naruto. Come to dinner. I'll help you there."

The blonde ninja grumbled to himself and allowed his sensei to help him to his feet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was lead out the door into a hall. There were several other doors in the hall, and several potted plants and wall ornaments decorated it. As he looked up at Anko, he saw she was wearing the same white linen shorts that he was wearing, as well as a linen shirt. The linen shirt was left hanging open, though his sensei's chest was covered by bandages. To the blonde ninja's surprise, Anko's arm was in a sling. He hadn't noticed it at first because her slung arm wasn't in the sleeve of her shirt.

"Anko-hime... You're arm..."

Anko perked, looked down at Naruto, looked at her arm, then just laughed. "Yeah, those bastards got me good! Broke my damn arm. Once we get back to Konoha I'll have a medic-nin look at it. It should heal up fine, though."

Naruto stared down at the ground. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault...

"Naruto... It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented me from getting my ass handed to me. Just feel happy that we won and we're all okay."

The blonde ninja looked up at his sensei's warmly smiling face, and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Anko-hime... Don't smile like that. It's creepy."

"What? Creepy?"

"Yeah... When you grin, it's fine, but seeing you smile like that is just weird."

Anko just huffed. "Yeah, whatever. C'mon, maggot. Let's head to dinner."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Anko slowly lead the blonde ninja into the main foyer, he was overcome by all the activity. People were rushing about so quickly, and there were so many of them. Taking a look at them, Naruto could tell they were from the Suzume Clan. They all had tanned skin and brown hair. All of them were dressed in formal kimono, obviously a form of uniform to show that they worked there. But all of the kimono were different, so maybe it wasn't a uniform...

As Anko stepped forward into the foyer, Naruto felt a mild sense of panic. He caught up to his sensei and grabbed her hand.

"Somethin' wrong, maggot?"

"What?"

"You're squeezin' the life outta my hand."

Naruto quickly let go and dropped his hand to his side.

"Look, I know I saved you all those years ago, but I'm not your mommy. I'm your sensei. Now stop worrying about not wearing a shirt and grow a pair."

Anko immediately regretted her harshness. The look on her ward's face was enough to make the biggest hardass in Konoha feel bad. She halted and kneeled down to the blonde ninja's level.

"Look, Naruto. I know you probably feel a sort of kinship with me now that you know I was the one who saved you back then. And I'm gonna be honest, I feel the same way. But regardless of how close we feel because of the past, we can't disregard our student and sensei statuses."

He didn't say anything, but the crushed look on his face spoke volumes.

"Look, let's make a deal. You can hold my hand just this once. I'll make an exception since I can tell you're facing your greatest fear, here. And you can call me Anko-hime if you want. But Kyan and Hinata can't know about this. I don't want them to think you're getting special treatment. Refer to me as sensei when your teammates are around. Okay?"

To Anko's relief, the blonde ninja managed a small smile.

"And I don't wanna hear a knock on my door in the middle of the night next time you have a bad dream. Got it?"

The blonde ninja nodded, his smile widening.

"Good. Now let's go. There's a lot of food waiting for you. I even asked the chefs to prepare you some ramen."

An almost literal bounce was in the blonde ninja's step now, as if all thoughts of his clothing had been disregarded. Anko couldn't help but smile. She wondered if this was what having a little brother was like...

But then an inn employee ran up to speak to them, and Naruto hid behind her leg. Looks like they would have some work to do...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto let Anko lead him through Sasa Sanctuary by his hand, he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of comfort. His sensei's hand filled him with a warm feeling, one he couldn't quite describe. He briefly wondered if this was what having an older sister was like.

When Naruto was lead up to a double door, he withdrew behind his sensei's leg.

"It's okay, Naruto."

He looked up at his sensei to see her looking down at him with that unusually warm smile on her face.

"Are you sure? I'm... I'm not wearing..."

"I know you're not wearing a shirt. But you've still got those bandages on. That kinda counts, right?"

Naruto just stared at the ground.

"Look, just come on in with me. I'm sure you'll be surprised."

Hesitating for a few moments, he slowly nodded and took a deep breath. Anko opened the door, and Naruto followed her in.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde ninja was welcomed by the aroma of delicious-smelling food. Before him was a long dining table with chairs positioned around it. Countless dishes were already laid out, and several people sat around the table. Most of them appeared to be Sasa Sanctuary workers, but Naruto recognized Chun, the twins from the front gate, and Kyan. Kyan was dressed in a white linen shirt and shorts as well. He appeared to be somewhat annoyed.

Anko tapped the blonde ninja on the shoulder and gestured to the table. Naruto looked to where she pointed, and felt a blush creep to his face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She couldn't believe she was doing this!

After resting in one of the rooms, she awoke to find herself dressed in white linen shorts and heavily bandaged. The bandages on her upper body effectively kept her covered, but the bandages were a tight wrap. Then Anko-sensei came to bring her to the dining hall for dinner, and she wasn't given a shirt to wear. Anko-sensei told her that Naruto-kun would only have bandages and some shorts to wear. Hinata knew that Naruto-kun would feel nervous wearing only that, and Anko-sensei knew she knew that. So her sensei suggested she only wear shorts and the bandages to make Naruto-kun feel more comfortable. She reluctantly agreed. She wanted to help Naruto-kun, but it was still downright mortifying...

Ah! Anko-sensei just came in with Naruto-kun! Even now her blush deepened, and she stared down at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Naruto, how about you sit next to..."

Please no... Please no... Please no...

"Yeah, go sit in the empty seat next to Hinata."

No! The Hyuuga heiress clenched her eyes shut. When she heard the chair next to her slide out, her throat became as dry as a drought in the Land of Wind. Normally the jacket she wore kept everything hidden with its bulkiness. But with just these tight-fitting bandages, every curve of her figure was on display. She knew Naruto would get an eyeful. And Anko-sensei had to embarrass her by telling her she had a nice figure... That was exactly why she wore the jacket! It hid her figure and made her body look bigger than it really was. Without the jacket to give her some extra bulk, she felt tiny. Even with the bandages on, she still felt naked without her jacket to hide in.

"H-Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress inwardly prayed to Kami. She eased open one of her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at the blonde ninja sitting next to her. She was surprised to see him with his own hands fidgeting in his lap. She wasn't as good at reading people as the other members of her clan, but he looked really nervous...

"H-H-Hi, H-Hinata-chan. H-How are you?"

Even without the person reading skills of her clan, the Hyuuga heiress could tell that Naruto was struggling to keep himself from having a breakdown. Hinata realized...

Naruto was worse off than she was. She may have been shy and modest, but Naruto had childhood trauma. He had a full mental phobia... Taking this into consideration, her own state of dress seemed unimportant in comparison.

"Hi, Naruto-kun. Are you feeling okay?"

She managed what she hoped was a warm smile. She wanted her teammate to feel more comfortable.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..."

She could tell he was close to breaking into tears. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave a minor start, but actually seemed to settle down a bit.

"Hey... I-It's okay, Naruto-kun..."

The blonde ninja gave what the Hyuuga heiress could tell was a forced smile.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks H-Hinata-chan."

She set her hand back down at her side, and to her surprise Naruto reached out and grabbed it. She could almost feel the steam come out of her ears as her face turned a deep red.

"Yo! Everyone! Meet the Boss!"

The announcement broke her out of her embarrassment and directed her gaze to the end of the dining hall. The large doors there opened, and in stepped possibly the largest man Hinata had ever seen. He was wearing a purple kosode robe, with an orange yamabushi vest over it, tied with white string. On his feet were wooden sandals with purple tabi split-toe socks. In addition to his great height and great width, he appeared to be heavily muscled. However, he had a rather large and round belly. He was bald, but had a black mustache. His bronzed skin proved he was a member of the Suzume Clan. He seemed to be in his forties, and looked to have been quite a capable warrior. He was covered in scars, and he wore an eye patch over his right eye.

All the Sasa Sanctuary staff members leaned in, as if waiting for the massive man to say something.

"... Tweet..."

"Uh oh!" one of the twins from the entrance cried.

"The boss is... grateful!" the other twin cried in alarm.

"Huh?" Naruto, Hinata, and Anko all said at the same time.

Chun hopped onto the table. "Naruto, Hinata, Kyan, Anko, allow me to introduce you to my father and the head of the Suzume Clan, Boss Jamba. He's very grateful to all of you for saving me. These two..." she gestured to the twins from the entrance. "Are the Twins, two of our clan's finest warriors. They're also my father's personal attendants. I'd tell you their names, but they don't have any. So we call them the Twins."

"... Tweet..."

"Uh oh!"

"The boss is... crying!"

"He is?" Anko called from her seat.

"Right. How about we begin the feast before this gets any more awkward. After you guys are done, you can have private use of the Sasa Sanctuary hot springs. So let's get to eating!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The nerve of her!

Luckily when everyone was brought in to have their wounds treated, Sushiaki Kyan was still conscious. He insisted that he treat and bandage any wounds to his torso. No way would he let any simpleton from this place find out his secret...

And then his sensei has the nerve to ask him to wear just bandages without a shirt to make his teammate feel better! As if! Even if he didn't have a secret to hide, Uzumaki's personal issues were none of his concern.

But still, this trip to the hot springs would prove troublesome. Hopefully the spring would be separated by gender. Then it would just be him and Uzumaki on one side. The subject known as Uzumaki Naruto would keep his secret, though Kyan could not fathom why.

Great. A meal. Time to get started picking out the unacceptable parts...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the dinner drew to a close, all of Team Nine were surprised by how much they ate. The food was quite good, and the battle from the previous day must have left them quite hungry. Hinata even had trouble maintaining the table etiquette she was taught as an heiress.

With the dinner done and their bellies full, an attendant led them to the hot springs and proceeded to usher them into their own individual changing rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stepped out of his changing room, clutching the towel at his chest. It was wrapped around his torso like a girl would wear a towel. Naruto found this unbearably effeminate, but it brought him a little more comfort than if it were just wrapped around his waist.

Walking forward, the blonde was relieved to find a bamboo wall separating the two sides of the spring. As he stepped up, he dipped his toe in the water to test its warmth. Adjusting to the water, he slowly lowered himself in, traversing to the side against the rock wall, just next to a rock jutting out from the bottom of the spring.

Sitting against the wall, Naruto tried to calm his nerves so he could enjoy the soothing feeling of the water. It felt really good on his wounds...

"Looks like you're enjoying this, Uzumaki."

Naruto gave a start and lowered himself in the water up to his nose. Standing there was Sushiaki Kyan, a towel wrapped around his torso. Naruto's eyes were drawn to his chest, and the raven-haired boy must have noticed where he was looking.

"Unfortunately for you, Uzumaki, my chest is bound with bandages. I am not about to give you a free peek at my true figure."

The blonde ninja blushed and lowered his head into the water, only his blonde hair sticking out.

Kyan stepped up to the edge of the spring opposite Naruto and sat down, dipping his legs in. The blonde ninja raised his head from the water and looked at him quizzically.

"If I lower myself into the water, my bandages will be ruined and my chest will be unbound. I am not about to do that, Uzumaki."

"Yeah, but you could at least lower yourself up to your waist. Besides, I heard the hot spring water helps heal wounds, or somethin'."

"I am not about to expose my cover over something as silly as healing water, Uzumaki."

The blonde ninja huffed. "Ya know, Sushiaki, you're a real grouch."

"I beg you're pardon?"

"If you really are a girl, you're kind've a bitc-"

"Shut it, Uzumaki."

"Fine, fine. Geez... Besides, it's not like I haven't already gotten a good look at you naked anyway. You even pressed your chest against mine that night. So it's not like I'd be seein' anything I haven't seen already."

The nerve of him. Did he have no respect for someone clearly superior to him?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Hinata approached her side of the spring, she vaguely overheard the voices of Naruto and Kyan. They must've been enjoying their time together... She wondered what they were talking about. Guy talk, maybe?

As the Hyuuga heiress approached the spring, she looked at her own reflection in the water and gave a start. Her hair was shorter! She had been neglecting to cut it ever since graduating from the academy, so it had been slightly longer since graduation. But now it was shorter than even before graduation. Whoever patched her up must have cut her hair to treat any wounds on her head.

She felt strangely uncomfortable... She had been intending to grow it out after graduation so she could look prettier for Naruto-kun. It was also a tribute to her mother, who had very long hair. She wondered what Naruto-kun would think when he noticed...

"Hey, don't just stand there starin' at the water, maggot. Hop in!"

Hinata gave a start and whirled around to find her sensei standing directly behind her. A small towel was wrapped around her waist, while another towel was draped around her shoulders to hang down and cover her breasts. Her sensei gave a smirk and tapped the Hyuuga heiress on the forehead. Just that tap sent her off balance, causing her to tip backwards and fall into the spring.

When Hinata surfaced, the first thing she heard was her sensei laughing wildly.

"Oh, man! You should've seen your face, maggot!" the purple-haired kunoichi howled.

Hinata looked down to find her towel was missing. She gave a yelp and lowered herself in the water up to her ears.

"Hey, calm down, maggot. It's a hot spring. It's like a public bath. You can't be shy."

The purple haired kunoichi stepped into the water and waded to the side against the wall, where she sat down and shed her own towels. Hinata blushed. Her sensei had quite a figure...

Anko smirked at her student's blush. She had always known that she had a nice body, and was amused that her student noticed, too.

"I see you lookin' at me, maggot. But don't feel jealous. You've got quite the figure yourself."

She fought back her laugh when her student's blush deepened. But it was true. She may have wanted to see the girl squirm, but she wasn't lying. At only 12, the Hyuuga Heiress had mighty fine tits for someone her age. Early puberty, maybe? Her tiny frame only made 'em look bigger. It was something she hadn't noticed until seeing the girl without that damn jacket.

"Hey, Naruto! Kyan! You on the other side of this wall?"

"Yeah." came the blonde ninja's reply.

"Then we need to talk. Sushiaki, what the hell happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" came the raven-haired boy's response.

"How the hell did you learn the Mystical Palm Jutsu? Not to mention all those other Jutsu you pulled out of your ass."

"It's... complicated."

"Spill it, maggot!"

The raven-haired boy sighed. "Very well. I shall tell you about why I am able to mimic the Jutsu of our allies. I will tell you about my family's signature Jutsu."

Hinata raised her head above the water so she could better hear her teammate over the wall.

"My mother is a citizen of Konohagakure. But my father originally came from Iwagakure. He betrayed his village and his country, becoming a shinobi of Konohagakure in exchange for information. He is quite a powerful shinobi, as evidenced by his rank as the head of ANBU. He is the second strongest man in Konoha, right under the Hokage himself, but he got to that point not just from pure fighting style. He possesses a Jutsu passed down through the generations of the Sushiaki family. A Jutsu known as Chakra Link."

"Chakra Link?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. It is a Jutsu that links the user to their allies, allowing them to copy their Jutsu and use them for their self."

"So it's like the Sharingan?" Anko asked.

"No. The Sharingan can permanently copy the Jutsu of anyone. Chakra Link can only copy Jutsu for as long as the link is maintained. Once the link is lost, the Jutsu are forgotten. Then there is also the fact that Chakra Link will not work unless the person is either a friend, ally, or comrade of some sort. Chakra Link will not link with enemies, so you cannot use it to copy your enemy's Jutsu."

Anko nodded in understanding. "I see. So you used it to link with Satomi Chi and the other Canine Warriors to learn their Jutsu, and used Chi's Mystical Palm Jutsu to heal me."

"Correct."

"Um... But what if you try to use Jutsu that you don't have the Chakra supply for?" Hinata spoke up.

"Simple. Chakra Link will also temporarily boost the user's own Chakra supply to the level of their comrades."

"So you'll be able to have the Chakra supply of me, Hinata-chan, and Anko-sensei combined?" Naruto concluded.

"No. It does not work that way. Chakra Link will only boost the user's Chakra levels to the level of whichever linked ally has the highest levels. For example, Anko-sensei has much higher levels of Chakra than Hinata-san. So Chakra Link would boost my chakra supply to the level of Anko-sensei, not Hinata-san, and not the both of them combined. Furthermore, I have higher levels of Chakra than Hinata-san, so if I linked to just Hinata-san, my chakra levels would stay the same."

"That's pretty complicated, Sushiaki."

"There's more. Chakra Link uses no Hand Seals whatsoever. It can be activated by the user's own will. This allows it to be used without the enemy knowing. However, if someone with the Sharingan or Byakugan watched someone activate it, they would actually see tendrils of Chakra snaking out from the user's own Chakra aura and attaching to the Chakra aura of the allies near him. I am sure Hinata-san has noticed this herself."

Huh. So that explained the tendrils of Chakra she saw with her Byakugan.

"However, the tendrils can only stretch so far. If an ally goes out of range, the link is lost, and the Jutsu are forgotten. The user can only send out ten tendrils at a time, which means they can only link to ten people at once. Furthermore, while Chakra Link does allow one to copy Taijutsu, it does not copy the physical ability to use them. If I tried to use a heavily strength-based fighting style that I copied with Chakra Link, it would not be as effective due to my limited strength. It would also be heavily taxing on my body. And Chakra Link does not copy the skill or knowledge of the Jutsu, either. When I fought Satomi Tei, I knocked him to the ground and used a Gentle Fist strike to damage the part of his brain dedicated to balance. However, since I could not copy a Bloodline such as the Byakugan, knowing the location of the balance center of the brain was purely an educated guess. And since I could never have the same mastery of the Gentle Fist as the person I copied it from, Hinata-san, who happened to have been fighting close enough nearby to be within range, I could not destroy the balance center of his brain. I could only damage it, leaving him knocked down long enough for me to get away."

"That's a pretty strong Kekkei Genkai, Sushiaki." Naruto concluded.

"No, it is not a Kekkei Genkai. It is merely a Jutsu passed down through the Sushiaki family. Theoretically, anyone could learn to use it. But how it works is a closely guarded secret of the Sushiaki family, much like the shadow Jutsu of the Nara clan, or the mind Jutsu of the Yamanaka clan."

"I see. Well, regardless of that, it's still a pretty cool Jutsu."

"Indeed." was the raven-haired boy's annoyed response. He hated sharing information about himself...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, maggots! I'm going to be teaching you a new jutsu!"

They had gotten dressed again, to the relief of all three genin, and now stood before the hot spring. As per their sensei's request, the wall between both sides was removed, and they were given private use of the spring.

"What kind of jutsu, Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked with excitement. Hinata giggled at the blonde ninja's enthusiasm. Kyan just groaned.

"This jutsu will allow you to reach places you never dreamed of reaching before! You'll be able to go places it would take days to reach, and not get messy in the process!"

"What is it, Anko-sensei? Teleportation? Flying?"

Anko smirked. "Nope! I'm going to teach you... the water-walking jutsu!"

Naruto sighed. He should've known better. Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes, maggot?"

"Um... H-How will that help us reach places we couldn't? O-Or get there faster without getting messy?"

"Simple, maggot! Running, even on water, is faster than swimming! You won't get wet if you just walk on the water, and if you can't swim you can get to the other side without drowning! Uh... You do swim, don't you? Naruto? Kyan? Hinata?"

Kyan nodded. Hinata nodded. Naruto nodded. Good.

"Excellent. I won't have to drag your sorry asses out of the water, then."

"Um... How do we do the Water Walking Jutsu, Anko-sensei?"

"Simple! Just gather Chakra to your feet and use it to stick to the surface of the water. It's just like the Wall Walking Jutsu, but you have to adjust the chakra on your feet to the fluctuations of the water."

The three nodded, Hinata stepping forward... and cleanly standing atop the water.

"Great job, maggot! You do have the best Chakra control of you three, unlike the boys."

Sure enough, Kyan and Naruto were just pulling themselves out of the water.

"Work hard on this, maggots. It could save your life in the upcoming trials."

Naruto spat some water from his mouth. "Upcoming trials? What do you mean, Anko-sensei?"

Anko smirked. "When we get back to Konoha... It'll be time for the Chuunin Exams."


	13. Chapter 12: Sweat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Okami. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Okami is owned by Clover Studio and Capcom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto-Okami Crossover

**Kaikinisshoku:** Total Solar Eclipse

**Book 1:** Whirlpool Chronicles

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Chapter 12:** Sweat

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The trip back home was uneventful. Team Nine didn't run into anyone else, save for a few travelers they walked past.

It was as Team Nine was approaching the Konoha gate that they ran into a curious sight. Hatake Kakashi and Team Seven returning from their own mission.

"Yo! Kakashi!" Anko called to the copycat ninja and his three wards. Sasuke was his usual brooding self, but this was the first time the purple-haired kunoichi had seen the Akugouhou twins up close. She'd worked with some of their relatives before, but this was the newest pair to graduate the academy.

"Hi, Inko. Hi, Youmaru." Naruto greeted, choosing to ignore Sasuke.

Youmaru was the male half of the duo. Taller than his sister by several inches, he was pale like her, but that was where the similarities ended. His hair was white, shaggy and tied in the back for a low-set, whip-like ponytail that reached his rear. His eyes were red, but they were gentle, the young man smiling at Naruto and offering a wave.

His clothes were highly unusual. Dark gray slacks with a black long-sleeved button shirt, brown loafers on his feet. Around his neck was a Yin-Yank necklace, hung from his neck by a simple string. Across his chest was a brown belt that holstered his sword on his back, a large double-edged blade almost as long as he was tall and as wide as his shoulders.

Inko was the female of the pair, and aside from hairstyle and skin tone, couldn't be more different. She was several inches shorter than her brother, with black hair and blue eyes, but hers were narrowed in a glare, her arms crossed over her flat chest.

She was dressed in a white sun dress and white sandals, an identical sword to her brother's strapped to her back with a brown strap. She also wore an identical yin-yang necklace.

"Can it, Uzumaki. A dead-last isn't worth my time."

Hinata's hands tightened into fists. She was trying to work up the courage to defend her crush, but a hand on her shoulder from Naruto himself stopped her. She turned to the blonde ninja to see him shake his head at her, though she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"How'd your mission go, Kakashi?" Anko asked him. "You went to Wave Country, right? Bodyguarding a bridge builder from bandits?"

Kakashi sighed. "Yes. But it turned out the bridge builder was really being hunted by a criminal kingpin. We ended up fighting a rogue Swordsman of the Mist and a girl with an ice Kekkei Genkai."

"Really? You fought one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?"

"Yes. And the girl would have taken the hit from my Lightning Blade had Inko's explosion kenjutsu not shattered her ice mirrors.

The girl blushed. "Awww, I just helped. Sasuke-kun did most of the work. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

She turned to the Uchiha survivor, who just crossed his arms and scoffed. It was obvious Inko was just one of many girls with a crush on the boy.

"Unlike my idiot brother, who didn't do anything." Inko quipped, turning to glare at her brother. Youmaru just gazed down at the ground sadly.

"What happened to the ice girl?" Anko asked.

"That's classified, I'm afraid."

"Wow. That's surprisingly uptight from you, Kakashi. Anyway, we better head for the Hokage to collect our payment."

As the groups turned to part ways, Naruto gestured to Hinata, slowing down so Anko and Kyan got ahead. Hinata did the same.

"You were going to defend me, weren't you?" he asked, his voice soft.

Hinata simple nodded. "Um... Y-Yes. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Thank you, actually."

Hinata tilted her head slightly. "Th-Thank you? For what?"

"Not many people are willing to defend me. It's just... You know, I always thought of you as..."

Hinata's heart welled up.

"A dark, timid, and weird person..."

Then it sank to the deepest depths of despair.

"But you know something? I like people like you..."

Then, as fast as it fell... Hinata's heart soared.

It was several minutes later when she realized she had froze in place. Shaking away the blush from her face, she ran to catch up to her sensei and teammates.

They reported back to the Hokage and received their payment. Mitarashi Anko, however, felt a stop by Hallowed Ground was necessary. It was time her wards met Hallow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko pushed open the door and walked into the bar and restaurant known as Hallowed Ground, stepping up to the counter with her genin right behind her. A woman stood at the counter. She looked fairly young, maybe late twenties, with long, straight black hair and red eyes. She was dressed in a corset and long skirt, which seemed to do wonders for her impressive figure.

"Yo!" Anko called to her.

The woman paused in wiping down her counter, looking up at the sound of the jounin's voice. "Anko-chan! Great to see you! Where have you been? And who are the little ones?"

"Oh. Old Man Hokage made me take on a genin team. This is Naruto, Hinata, and Kyan."

"Nice to meet you three." the woman greeted them with a smile. She turned back to Anko. "So, the usual, Anko-chan?"

"You bet!"

The jounin took a seat at the bar, her wards taking stools beside her, while the woman went to prepare their food.

"Hey, Anko-sensei. I thought you said we would meet Hallow." Naruto pointed out.

"Idiot." Kyan scoffed. "Don't you get it? She's Hallow."

Naruto nearly fell off his stool, making Hinata giggle. "What? Hallow is that lady?"

"Think about it, Uzumaki. Anko-sensei never said whether Hallow was a boy or a girl."

Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of one of his teammates... Wait a minute... He was the only guy in a team of all girls! What happened to the odd conspiracy of only one girl per team?

"Um... Anko-sensei..."

"Speak up, maggot."

"Um... Are we just here to eat?"

"Pretty sharp, maggot. Nope. Hallow is gonna help you train for the Chuunin Exams."

"What? But didn't you say Hallow was crippled in some big mission? How can she help us train?"

Anko smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "She's not going to help you fight, maggot! She's going to teach you how to control elemental chakra."

Naruto stopped rubbing the back of his head, his face brightening. "Really? Is she gonna teach us some kind of, of... explosion jutsu, or something?"

Another smack on the back of the head from Anko. "Patience, maggot. You need to find out what your elemental alignment is first. I'm, of course, fire. Hallow's gonna help you find out what _your_ specialty is."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"See this paper?"

Hallow was holding four slips of paper between her fingers. They had nothing written on them, and were rectangular in shape.

"This is a special kind of paper made from a tree grown and fed with chakra."

"What does it do?" Naruto asked.

"Simple! Hold it in your hands, put just a little bit of chakra into it, and it'll tell you what your elemental alignment is. I'll try it first."

Hallow held up a piece of paper in her other hand, which wrinkled and crumpled up.

"What? What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means I'm lightning-type, Naruto-kun. Now, watch Anko-chan try!"

She handed Anko one of the slips of paper. The jounin held it in her hand, focusing. It soon caught aflame and burnt to ash.

"Um... I guess that means you're fire type, Anko-sensei." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, but that one's obvious." Anko explained, folding her arms behind her head.

"You next, Hinata-chan."

Hallow handed the Hyuuga heiress one of the slips of paper, which she gently took. The girl focused on it a little... and it promptly sagged and turned damp.

"Um... Does that mean I'm water?" she asked.

Kyan chuckled. "Lucky you. I'll bet I'm water, too."

"Oh? Then why don't you go next, Kyan-kun."

Hallow handed the raven-haired boy one of the slips of paper, which he focused some chakra into. The paper crumbled away and turned to dirt.

"Strange reaction for water..." Kyan complained.

Hallow let out a laugh. "That's because you're not water, Kyan-kun! You're earth!"

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened. "I'm... I'm... _dirt_?"

"Um... Well, yeah, earth is dirt. But it's mostly rock and stone. It's a pretty strong element if you use it right."

Kyan's face fell. "I'm... dirt..."

"My turn, my turn!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun."

Hallow handed Naruto the last slip of paper, which he held up and focused on. After several moments, the paper mysteriously split in two.

"Huh? I can cut things with my mind?"

Hallow laughed again. "No, silly! You're wind!"

The blonde ninja's face brightened. "I'm wind? Really?"

"Yeah! Be proud of that. Wind is a really rare affinity, and only those who are wind-aligned can shape wind jutsu into blades."

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" he cheered. Hinata giggled at her crush's enthusiasm.

"Follow me, maggot. There's only one other wind-affinity shinobi in Konoha I can think of. I'll set up a training session."

"You can do that, Anko-sensei?"

"Sure. How do you think I arranged that Genjutsu training with Kurenai, or your Taijutsu training with Guy?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As everyone turned to leave, Hinata tugged on Kyan's sleeve to get his attention. The raven haired boy sighed, turning around to face her.

"What is it, Hyuuga?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

The Hyuuga heiress looked around to make sure Anko, Naruto, and Hallow had left. "Um... I have a request..."

"Spit it out, Hyuuga. I might listen."

She swallowed hard. "Please, Kyan-kun! Show me how to be strong like you!" she begged.

But the raven-haired boy just sighed. "It's not about strength or power... You have to be fluid."

The Hyuuga heiress gave him a perplexed look.

"You have to be like water. Get it?"

"Um..."

A sigh. "That's what I thought. Follow me."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyan led her to the backyard of his family's seafood restaurant, of all places! It was a small yard. Fenced in, with a gnarly bare tree and a stump that looked to be used for chopping wood.

"Why are we in your back yard, Kyan-kun?"

"This is where my father trained me. Now I shall demonstrate. Come at me."

Hinata gave the raven-haired boy an unsure look.

"Trust me, Hyuuga. Come at me with a regular attack."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded and lowered into a Gentle Fist stance. She thrust a hand forward, her index and middle fingers outstretched to mimic a Gentle Fist strike, but she wasn't planning on expelling any chakra. But the raven-haired boy just smoothly and effortlessly sidestepped the strike. With the force Hinata had applied in her strike, she was sent toppling forward and rolling onto her back. The raven-haired boy stood over her and looked down at her strained expression with his usual bored face, his arms crossed.

"How... How did you do that?" the Hyuuga heiress breathed.

"You're tense. I'm calm. You apply excessive force, I control that force through fluid motion. That means relaxing the whole body so that it could react instantly without resistance. You know, without thought. See? It means becoming like clear water."

"Um... Water?"

A sigh. "Get up, Hyuuga."

Rather than helping the Hyuuga heiress up, Kyan went to sit down on the grass in a meditative position. Hinata got up and sat down next to him, trying to mimic the position.

"Water can take any form. Solid ice, flowing water, flying vapor. It drifts without effort one moment, then pounds down in a torrent the very next."

"Um..."

"Water can be a calm pond, or a raging tsunami, changing without any warning."

The raven-haired boy brought his hands to his knees and closed his eyes in a meditative pose. Hinata tried to mimic it.

"Imagine a river. Trees, boulders, even mountains may stand in its way. Yet the water continues to flow. Patient. Persistent. Water finds a way around, eventually wearing down any obstacles in its path... Until only the water remains."

"But... What does it...?"

"Be the water. Go with the flow. Stay within yourself. Let your opponent expend his energy, then dish out what you were holding back. Understand?"

"Um... I think so."

The raven-haired boy sighed sadly. "You're lucky, Hyuuga. Your elemental alignment is water. I am sure mastering it will be even easier for you. If only I had been water. Instead I am..." he shuddered. "dirt."

"Don't think of it like that, Kyan-kun. The soil gives birth to new life. And the rocks, mountains, and caves provide protection to those who seek shelter from storms."

"I suppose..." he mused, though he still sounded unsure. "But I am more concerned about keeping clean when my Jutsu pertains to the earth."

"Kyan-kun... Do you have an obsession with cleanliness?"

The raven-haired boy blushed. "No! I mean... No, I don't. I just don't want to coat my clothing in filth. More work for my mother."

Hinata just gave her teammate a small smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was led to the leader of Team Ten, the son of the Third Hokage known as Sarutobi Asuma. The cigarette in his mouth emitted a thin trail of smoke. The blonde ninja could smell it from where he stood just a few feet away, even though he was upwind. It was really rank…

"So, you're a Wind Release type, huh?" the jounin asked him.

"Uh-huh." Was all he said in response.

"And I thought I was the only one in Konoha. Well, ready to get started?"

"I guess."

"Show more enthusiasm! Anko-chan said you'd be a little bundle of energy. Something wrong?"

"Uh..."

"Go ahead, spit it out."

"You smell..."

Asuma's face blanked. "I smell?"

"Yeah."

"Smell like what?"

"Cigarette smoke. Do all jounin have some kind of… weird thing?"

"Weird thing? Speak up, Naruto."

"It's just... Kakashi is always late and reads porn books. Guy is obsessed with youth and refuses to use jutsu. Kurenai wears those weird clothes and reads late into the night because she has insomnia. You smoke those... cancer sticks. And Anko-sensei eats pretty much nothing but dango and gets turned on by blood."

"I'm surprised you didn't mention Guy's spandex suits."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What about them?"

"Well... Him and Lee are the only ones who wear them."

"Yeah. I always wondered about that. How come I'm the only one who sees how awesome those suits are?"

Asuma sighed. Anko warned him, this kid was unique, and would end up surprising him in many ways.

"Look, just... Take a leaf, focus on it in your hands, and see if you can cut it in half with your Chakra alone."

"Awww! But I wanna do some cool Jutsu!" the blonde ninja whined.

Ah, here's the Naruto he was told so much about. That quip about jounin quirks was oddly perceptive, but now he was back to the immature bundle of energy he'd heard of.

"Sorry, kid, but you need to start with the basics. Grab a leaf and get started. If you can't do it by the time I've gone through a pack, we'll call it a day."

"You're just going to stand there and smoke while I train?"

"Yes. Now get started. Your sensei demands it."

Naruto grabbed a leaf from a nearby bush and squeezed it between his palms, grumbling all the while. Asuma chuckled and went to lean against a nearby tree, taking a long drag from his cig. He'd have to ration this pack if he expected it to last throughout the day. From what he'd heard, this kid was fairly inept.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you're Hinata, right?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. Izumo. Kamizuki Izumo?"

She merely shook her head.

"Well... Okay, then. Now, I'm going to teach you a thing or two about Water Release jutsu. You with me so far?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now, water is probably the most versatile of the five chakra elemental natures. It can take many forms, including..."

With a few hand signs, Izumo brought his hand to his mouth and blew a large, beach ball-sized bubble, which floated forward before hitting a tree and popping, peeling some of the bark away.

"Gas, or..."

A few more hand signs, and a small black cloud appeared over a nearby bush, which promptly rained black rain on top of it. Izumo did another hand sign, promptly snorting inward and hocking a lugee, only... when he spit it out, it was a golf ball-sized fireball that hit the soaked bush, setting it ablaze. Evidently, the black rain was flammable oil.

"Or even..."

Izumo did two more hand signs before spraying a glob of semi-transparent gel at Hinata's feet. She found herself struggling to remove her feet from the gunk.

"That's my Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field. A jutsu I created myself after seeing a friend of mine spill some syrup. It can also take the form of mist. I can teach you all of these, and I have some friends who can help with some other Water Release jutsu. Pretty cool, huh?"

Hinata merely nodded

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Um... I, uh..."

"Oh! You must be shy. Well, I'm sure you'll warm up to me."

"I-If you say so... Um..."

"Yes?"

"What was that you used to set the bush on fire?"

"Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu."

"Um... No, that... fire thing."

"Oh. That was Fire Release: Spitfire Jutsu. Simple E-Rank jutsu. Completely useless in battle, but useful when just a little bit of fire is needed."

"So you're water and fire type?"

"Nah. As an E-Rank, even Genin can learn Spitfire. They just don't normally teach it in the academy because letting kids play with fire is dangerous."

"Are E-Rank elemental Jutsu common?"

"Not really, no. Most elemental jutsu are at least D-Rank. The very few elemental E-Rank jutsu, like Spitfire or Shocking Grasp, are usually only used to help get newbies familiar with their elemental affinity."

"Shocking Grasp?"

"E-Rank Lightning Release jutsu. Basically just gathers electricity to your hand to zap whoever you touch. Doesn't do much but make your hair stand on end."

"Um... I see..."

"Well, ready to get started? We'll start with the Water Release: Bubble Jutsu. It's the easiest to use."

"Um... Okay..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyan was now face-to-face with an ANBU in a blue hooded cloak and a mask that vaguely resembled a boar.

"So you work for my father?"

The ANBU member nodded. "Yes. I'm a Captain in ANBU under Commander Sushiaki Ryoushi. I'm his top Earth Release user, so he called on me to help train you as a personal favor."

"I see..."

"Well... To start off, Earth Release is the steadiest of the five elemental chakra types and has the most raw power. You can swim through the ground like water, summon walls to protect you, phase in and out of rocks, and even coat yourself in rock armor."

Kyan grimaced.

"Something wrong, boy?"

"Nothing. Let's just get started."

"Good. For starters, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Jutsu is the first step to learning the second most basic of the Earth Release Jutsu."

"Second most? Why not the first?"

"According to Commander Ryoushi, you already know the Earth Release: Tremor Jutsu. He taught you a basic Jutsu from each of the five elements to give you a starting edge for whichever your affinity would be."

"How much has my father told you about me?"

"Just that you're his only son and the future of the Sushiaki family rests on your shoulders."

"Only son... Right..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I did it!"

"Say what?"

Asuma was shocked. He had only just started the second half of his pack. "How'd you do it? Did you cheat?"

"Sort of."

The jounin crossed his arms. "You cheated? Did you use a kunai?"

"No, nothing like that!" Naruto defended. "While you weren't looking, I deployed some Shadow Clones and had them work on leaves, too."

"You did? Why?"

"I dunno. But sometimes when my Shadow Clones poof away, I somehow know what happened to them to make them poof."

"Really, now? And if you concentrate, can you recall what happened between summoning them and their dispersion?"

"Um... Sometimes. But it's kinda hard to concentrate for me."

Huh. The experience transfer ability of a Shadow Clone was a pretty advanced technique. You needed serious concentration for a clone's experience to carry over to the user. But maybe this kid could get his elemental training done in half the time this way.

"Summon a few more Shadow Clones, then. I think you're ready for the next step."

"Really? Awesome!"

Heh. Anko was right. This kid was surprising.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata fell to the ground for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She was so dizzy, she felt like she might vomit. Kyan stood over her and sighed.

"Face it, Hyuuga. I just don't think you're cut out for the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin jutsu."

"Why?" She asked, panting.

"Well, my theory is that your anatomy throws you off balance, or you have a weak equilibrium. Possibly even an inner ear problem. Regardless, I don't think you'll ever be able to learn it."

"Oh..." Hinata sighed, crestfallen.

"Hang on, Hyuuga. There's still hope. I've noticed you're naturally flexible. Probably something to do with your water affinity. You might be able to adopt a variation of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms that serves the same function as Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's just a theory, though. I won't know if it's possible until we give it a try. But it might just give you a fighting chance in the Chuunin Exams."

Hinata gave a small smile. "Thank you, Kyan-kun."

The raven-haired boy blushed, looking away. "Whatever. Just get up so we can get back to work." Evidently, he wasn't used to being thanked... or doing things for others.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A knock on the Third Hokage's door alerted him from the papers he was signing.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your next appointment is here." he heard his secretary say from the other side of the door.

"Good, good. Send him in."

The door opened, and a face he hadn't seen in a long time walked in. Sarutobi lit his pipe, as he was sure he had some explaining to do.

"You wanted to see me, nya?"

"Yes. Thanks for reporting on such short notice. Were you briefed?"

"You bet, nya! I even did some extra research, nya."

"Good, good. That speeds things up. But, please. Stop that."

"Stop what, nya?"

"Stop saying nya."

"Sorry. Momoko likes when I say it."

"Is she with you right now?"

"Nya. I mean, nah. She's napping. I didn't wanna wake her. But I feel kinda naked without her..."

"Well, not to worry. I won't keep you long. Are you ready to lead the second phase of the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yeppers!"

"Good, good. Report to Morino Ibiki. He'll let you in on what he's planning for his first phase of the exam. Gekko Hayate can tell you about the third phase."

"I'll go there right meow!"

The Hokage was about to tell him about his slip, but the young man was right out the door before he could stop him. Hm. He was always the black sheep of the Inuzuka Clan. But he was the youngest tokubetsu jounin they had. Not the best, but he was incredible for his age. Sarutobi just hoped he'd be ready for the Forest of Death. Not to mention this batch of genin. Most talented generation yet.

After all...

The Chuunin Exams were just around the corner...


End file.
